Supernatural Rewritten
by StarkTony
Summary: Amelie Collins, a hunter, protecting the Winchesters since they were born, she has a secret, a very big secret, this is the story of her with the Winchesters as if she was in it from the Pilot. Dean/Amelie Please review... Latest Crossroad Blues  Amelie is an OC, she is also... A DEMON. Temporary HIATUS... exams.. grr
1. Pilot

**I own nothing of Supernatural apart from DVD's and Jared and Jensen's autograph (but I will do if my plan works * looks out of window to see plan has failed- dammit!* so much for a plan) but it does belong to a really amazing guy called Eric Kripke. I will only say the above in this chapter and the below:**

**This is an AU to most episodes of the CW network show **_**Supernatural**_** it features a 22 year old girl called Amelie not much is known about her but as the series progresses you will find out a lot more. She is vital to the Winchesters but like Sam in S4 she has a lot of secrets.**

**I'd like to point out before I start that in this fanfiction there will be no slash between Castiel and Dean or Sam and Dean but Dean will be involved with Amelie.**

**There will be no Jo but there will be Ash and Ellen, as far as this story goes Jo got killed with her dad.**

**There will be no Ruby in S3 but at the end of S4 she will make a brief appearance but there will be Bela.**

**So without further ado here is the first episode of the first Season with changes as I'm too lazy to put the dvd in dvd player when its right next to me.**

**By the way you pronounce her name Am-e-lee if you've read Morganville Vampires you will know how to, also please R&R it makes my day and also lets me know that it is worth my time actually typing this stuff up as it takes an age.**

**ENJOY!**

Pilot

**22 years ago:**

'Goodnight Sam' Mary Winchester said to her youngest son as she gently put him down in his cot. She sighed happily as she heard a noise behind her 'do you want to say goodnight to your brother Dean?'

She smiled as her eldest son ran up to the cot with a ton of energy and yet gently placed a kiss on his brothers forehead.

'G'nite Sammy' he beamed as Sam looked into his eyes.

'Hey Dean' a voice said from the doorway.

'Daddy!' Dean exclaimed and ran into his father's arms, who picked him up and twirled him around.

'What's say you and me go play soccer tomorrow eh?'

'Yeah! Can Sammy come too?' Dean asked still in his fathers arms.

'Sure but he can't play just yet can he?'

'No but when he can I'm gunna teach him all the moves I know so Sammy and I will be unbeatable'.

'So you'll beat your old man eh?

'No, 'cause you're the best in the whole wide world'.

John smiled at his son as he started to yawn.

'Come on Dean, time for bed'

'Ok, Dad'.

**2 hours later:**

Mary was tossing and turning in her bed; she couldn't sleep so she was grateful that Sam's cries were coming out of the baby monitor next to her bed.

Turning over she got out of bed and padded to the door.

The light on the landing was flickering; _strange _she thought.

She walked to Sam's room where she came across a dark figure.

_Just like John to not tell me he's sorting Sam._

'John? Is he ok?' she asked.

A grunt followed.

'Ok' Mary said and started walking back to the landing she decided to check on Dean.

She opened his door and saw her eldest tucked underneath the covers and smiling, clutching his toy fiercely in his hand, smiling she went over to kiss him on the forehead much like he had done earlier to Sam.

As she did she heard a noise behind her.

She turned around and saw…

…

'Amelie? Is that you?'

'Yeah' the girl replied.

'What are you doing here?'

'Protecting your boys, Mary, I vowed to protect them when they were born but I'm so sorry'

'Sorry for what?'

'Go to the landing'

Trusting Amelie, Mary walked to the landing and that's when she saw it; a flicker coming from the downstairs TV, cautiously she went downstairs and saw that the TV had been left on by John. Smiling at her husband's stupidity she looked for the remote.

It was by John's hand.

John who was meant to be upstairs.

John who was meant to be looking after Sammy.

But he was here.

Only a few metres away from her.

So if John was here then..

'SAMMY!' Mary cried as she dashed upstairs into her youngest sons bedroom, ready to confront what was in there.

In Dean's bedroom Amelie was waiting for the gruesome signal.

When she heard the scream she frantically tried to wake up Dean.

'DEAN!' she said nudging him until he woke up.

In Sam's bedroom John was looking over his cot and saw that little Sammy was fine. But then he saw it; blood, on the pillow next to Sammy's head. He looked up to the ceiling and saw….

….

Mary Winchester pinned to it wish a slash across her abdomen and very much alive.

'Mary' he yelled just as flames started to emit from her body.

In Dean's bedroom Amelie had just woken Dean up.

'Who are you?' the four year old asked.

'A friend now you need to go to the landing and do as your daddy says, ok?'

Dean nodded and dashed out to the landing.

If he looked back into his room he would of seen Amelie jump out of his window with tears down her face.

In Sam's bedroom John picked his child up from the cot and ran out to the landing to see his eldest standing there.

'Dad?' the boy asked.

'Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!' he ordered as he thrust the baby into his arms.

'I've got to go get your mother'.

Dean dashed down stairs holding his brother as close to him as he could manage. He didn't know what was going on but knew that it couldn't be good. He opened the front door and went out to the front yard and saw Sam's nursery on fire.

Panicking Dean held his brother even closer and was relieved when he felt his father pick him up and run away from the house.

Seconds later an explosion was heard by Dean and he knew his life was changed forever.

**22 years later:**

Sam was tired he'd just gotten back from a celebration with his friends; he just gotten an interview with a law school so he went out to celebrate; 3 bottles of beer and 3 shots later he was wanting to go to bed. He said his goodbyes and got a taxi to his apartment.

**2 hours later:**

Creak!

Sam opened his eyes and reached for the light switch.

Dammit! It was on Jess' side of the bed.

Sighing he gently got out of bed and opened the door that led to the landing.

He padded silently down the stairs, only to get knocked down by a massive force.

'You're losing your touch Sammy' the familiar voice of Dean said.

He knew his older brother was smirking so he grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled him down turning himself over so he was on top and Dean was underneath him.

'Still think I'm losing my touch Dean?'

Sam got off Dean and helped him up.

'It's good to see you Sam'.

'Likewise'

'How are you?'

'Cut to the chase Dean why are you here?'

'Sam? What's the matter?'

'Who's that?' Dean asked.

'My girlfriend' Sam replied.

'You have a girlfriend and you never told me about this'.

Dean smiled as Jess came into view.

_WOW! How the hell did Sammy manage to pull her? _Dean thought.

'Oh hi I'm Jessica' the blonde haired woman said.

'I'm Dean' Dean smiled at her still gawking at her beauty.

'Dean? You mean your Dean? Sam's brother?'

Dean nodded 'the one and only'.

'I should go put something on' Jess said as she realised she was only in her pants and nightshirt.

'Oh no you don't have too, seriously, I like the Smurfs'.

Jess smiled at Dean's blatant flirting.

'Why are you here Dean?' Sam asked annoyed that his brother was yet again flirting with one of his girlfriends.

'Dad's been on a trip and he hasn't been seen in a few days'.

'So' Sam replied 'he'll turn up again in a few days you know what he's like'.

Dean scoffed; he'd show his brother that he should care about his family.

'Let me re-phrase that, Dad's been on a _hunting_ trip and he hasn't been seen in a few days'.

That wiped the smile of Sam's face.

'Crap'.

(author's note: it will now go to Amelie and John and then it will cut to Sam and Dean at the motel)

'John we gotta go now!' Amelie shouted as she burst through John's motel room. The walls were laden with images of men who had recently died dating back a couple of weeks.

'Come on they'll be here any second'.

'Alright, alright just packing my clothes Amelie Collins'

'Don't you use my full name on me Jonathon Winchester!' Amelie retorted as he came into view.

'Touché' John smirked as he made his way to his bed to retrieve his journal.

'Don't' Amelie said as he reached to pick it up.

'What? Why?'

'Cause if you do then Sam and Dean will catch us and they need it more than we do'.

'Fine but just let me put this in it' John said gesturing to a piece of paper with Dean's name on it.

Amelie nodded whilst keeping an eye on her phone that had a screen of the roads near them and an icon that was moving closer to their position every second.

'Done, now let's go' John said and they ran out of the door.

They got into a big black SUV and just got out of the motel car park as a 1967 Chevy Impala spun into the space they were just in.

'That was way to close John. If they find out about us it to early it could ruin everything'.

'I know but I didn't think Dean knew where Sam lived let alone would convince him to come with him to find me'.

'John your kids love you, family is important to them'.

'I still don't understand how Dean knew where Sam lived, he only had his number and Sam would never answer him'.

At this Amelie looked away from John and gripped her hand tightly on the steering wheel.

'You told him didn't you?'

Amelie ignored him for a while before answering.

'Yeah I told him, but you should off seen Dean when I found him he was a bloody mess, he needs his little brother to be with him and keep him strong. There are dark times ahead'.

(Author's note: this I where it cuts to Sam and Dean)

'DAD!' Sam Winchester shouted as he knocked open a motel door.

Upon noticing that Dean wasn't with him he promptly turned around and grabbed him by the collar pulling him into the room.

'Sammy!' Dean said 'you know I don't swing that way'.

'Dean don't call me that and Dad was here, it looks like we just missed him, coffee's still warm' Sam said when he put his hand against the coffee mug that was half full.

Whilst Sam said this Dean walked to the wall that was covered in pictures of men.

The 10 men whose deaths they were investigating.

'Well at least we know that Dad was here, he was on to the same case we are. Where are you Dad?' Sam said.

'I'm gonna step outside _Sammy _and get some air also keep an eye on the Impala'.

Sam nodded and went back to finding clues for his dad's whereabouts.

Amelie put down her mobile and rubbed her head. She could feel a migraine coming on. She really didn't need one of those now.

'You alright Am?' John asked as he sat down at the stall in Betty's Burger Bar.

He handed her a coffee and cheeseburger.

'Yeah, just got a headache' Amelie smiled as she held the coffee in her hands, breathing in the intoxicating smell of the coffee.

'We must be near to him' John replied.

'Yeah' Amelie sighed.

'Hey, somethings wrong Am what is it?' John asked gently as he put an arm on Amelie's shoulder.

'I just had to phone the cops to tell them about a break in at the motel room'.

'Well that's good isn't it?'

'Dean got arrested and Sam got away without your journal'.

'Shit!' cursed John 'where's the journal now?'

'Police'.

'Dammit'.

'But there questioning Dean about it so they will have it before the end of the night'.

'How do you know this?'

'Know someone in the local police station, they do prove themselves very worthy on occasion'.

'Just how many people do you know in the police force?'

'Not that many people John' Amelie replied after taking a bite of cheeseburger.

John laughed at Amelie 'come on the last time Dean got arrested, no wait, the time before that you got him out because you knew someone in the local station and that was 400 miles away'.

Amelie smirked at this and stood up.

'What is it?'

'We have to get moving again'.

'Why?'

'Got a feeling something followed us from the motel'.

'What kind of something?'

'Something you're not ready to face' Amelie replied and walked towards the door gesturing for John to follow her.

'The demon?'

Amelie nodded, 'come on we'll stop at a liquor store, yeah?'

'Ok' John replied as they got into the SUV and drove out of Betty's Burger Bar.

'Great move with the phone call, Sam' Dean said as he got into the driving seat of his Impala.

'Thought you could use some help, you get Dad's journal?'

'Yeah, which is strange 'cause he never leaves it behind' Dean said as they sped onto the Centennial Highway.

They had been on the road for less than 10 minutes when Dean got a voice mail from John.

'What's he say Dean?' Sam asked as Dean listened to the voicemail.

'Can't understand it, it's all noise. We'll check it out later at the motel.

The radio started flickering and the stations kept changing from one station to another.

'She's here' Dean said.

'Look out!' Sam shouted as a woman in white appeared in the middle of the road.

Dean stepped on the gas and drove right through her.

'Definitely her then' Dean said as she disappeared.

(authors note: it will now cut to Amelie and John then to Sam and Dean with the Constance show down)

'John, I'm going to go back to Stanford'. Amelie said as she walked into his motel room.

'Why?'

'I need too, I'm going to give you the keys to a lock-up in town that has a car for you to use. It will help you get to your destinations easier. I'll contact you when it's safe'.

'See you around Amelie' John said as Amelie walked out of his motel room.

'See you John'.

Amelie tossed her bag into the passenger seat of her SUV and walked over to the driver's side. She could feel a cold breeze so she tugged her jacket close to her body.

Above her a light flickered.

_Now is not the time, dude _she thought and as quickly as the light started flickering it stopped.

She needed to get to Stanford fast.

(authors note: show down time)

Dean had just stopped Constance from molesting his brother and his reward was for Sam and him to get caught between his car and a desk. Great. He tried to push the desk of him and his brother but the ghost had the upper hand. She looked at them both before sauntering forward ready for the kill.

'Mummy' a voice from upstairs said.

Constance's eyes widened.

She looked up to the top of the stairs; water was dripping down it. She walked up them to see her two children that she drowned long ago in the bath.

'No' she said and went to the middle of the old dining room where Sam and Dean were currently trapped.

The two children wrapped their arms around the woman and she was bathed in a white glow before she screamed and her spirit along with the children's was destroyed.

The force that had been pinning Sam and Dean was lifted and they quickly chucked the desk of themselves and ran to the doors of the car and got in.

Once they were both in Dean reversed and sped as quickly as he could away from the house.

It had been less than a minute since the incident and Dean had been talking non –stop about how him and Sammy were back together again and how they would find their Dad together when Sam stopped him.

'Dean'.

'What?'

'I have a Law School interview tomorrow'.

Dean frowned 'I guess you want to go back to Stanford then?'

Sam nodded 'yeah'.

For the rest of the drive Dean remained silent and didn't even complain when the radio station changed to something not in his good books.

'Dean' Sam tried to say.

'Look its fine Sam, you go to the interview, get into Law School and I'll hunt for Dad'.

Sam looked out of the window to see the buildings of Stanford pass by.

'One thing before you leave Dean' Sam said as he got out of the Impala that was parked opposite his apartment.

'What is it Sam?'

'How did you know where I lived?'

'I was in a motel room, when there was a knock at the door. Naturally I grabbed my gun but when I opened the door no- one was there, but a note addressed to me was. It had your address on it.'

'How did you know it was mine?'

'Because it was from a page in Dad's journal'

'Oh'

'Yeah'

'So you think Dad told you?'

'No, no I don't Sam. Now stop it with the delaying. I know you are itching to see your girlfriend again so go on in and don't you dare ignore my phone calls again. Or ill come down here and kick your ass lawyer or no lawyer. Understand Sammy?'

Sam smiled 'I'll see you around Dean'.

Dean watched as his little brother walked into his apartment.

From a distance Amelie watched as Dean started to get in to his Impala.

_Poor Dean _she thought.

Above her and above where Dean was street lights started to flicker.

Dean's face paled.

'Sammy!' he cried and legged it towards the entrance to Sam and Dean's apartment.

Amelie's eyes widen at the prospect of something wrong with Sammy.

_Crap I knew I came here for a reason_ she thought as she made her way to where Dean was a minute ago.

She sniffed the air. Nothing strange mainly the exhaust fumes of the Impala and smoke. But nothing strange. Hold on smoke?

Up in Sam's apartment Dean was in Sam's room. He looked to the ceiling to see Jess pinned to it flames covering her. Dean took one look at Sam who seemed to be transfixed to the bed.

Sighing Dean grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the apartment.

Seconds after him and Sam were out of the apartment an explosion was heard.

_Poor Sam_ Dean thought.

'I'm going to come with you Dean' Sam said after they had given their statements to the police.

'Are you sure Sammy?'

'I want to kill the bastard that killed Jess'.

'Fine by me Sammy'.

Amelie watched the two boys talking and smiled. And that's when a massive migraine came on.

_Shit_ she thought. She looked up to the top of the building block opposite. A man was up their. Without seeing the gun she knew the man had she ran to where Dean was and knocked him over just as a gunshot sounded.

White hot pain blasted throughout her system but she couldn't give in to it yet. Still on top of Dean she took the gun out of her jean's back pocket and aimed at the man.

She hit him causing him to fall of the building.

_Well if he didn't die from the gunshot wound he will die from the drop _she bitterly thought as the man started tumbling down.

'Hey, uh not that I don't like the position I'm in but your bleeding' Deans voice said bringing Amelie out of her morbid thoughts.

Amelie quickly got of Dean took one look at Sam, smiled then ran off into the night.

'HEY!' the brothers shouted as she ran.

Sam went around the Impala grateful that the police were too busy to notice that Dean had just had a gun aimed at him.

He helped Dean up.

'Who the hell was that?' Sam asked.

'Don't know she looks familiar but didn't get a good enough view of her'.

'Thought you had a good view of her Dean?'

'Oh yeah I had a great view of her Sammy but not the right kind of view to remember who she is. But I do know one thing'.

'What?'

'She's a hunter'.

'What makes you say that?' Sam asked.

'Because she dropped this' Dean said as he opened his palm to reveal a silver necklace with a pentagram on it.

**What do you think? Do you like? Do you dislike? Do you want to read more? Do you think I should shut up and start writing the next AU episode? If you said yes to any of those questions then you know what to do so….. Please Read and Review. I don't know when my next update will be as I still need to watch season 5,6 and 7 of Supernatural as I am new to the show and can't believe that I never knew that much about it before. Next AU episode will either be 'Dead in the Water' or 'Phantom Traveller'. **

**More than likely going to be Dead in the Water.**


	2. Phantom Traveller

**Here is the next AU episode**

**I chose to not do ''dead in the water' sorry if you were expecting it or wanted it but I couldn't find a way to include her into it so I am doing Phantom Traveller instead.**

**Remember please R&R then I know I am actually not wasting my time when I could be watching Supernatural and getting more ideas for this.**

**Phantom Traveller:**

_God I hate planes _thought George as he sat waiting to get called to board his plane.

'Nervous flyer?' a man to his right said.

George nodded not trusting his voice.

'Don't worry there's only 1 in 2000 chance of the plane crashing' the man replied and in an instant George hated him. He knew the man was just trying to help but all he did was make him feel worse. Still the man had been helpful so George smiled at the man to acknowledge his thanks.

After a few minutes George went to the bathroom to freshen up, he needed cold water on his face to help him cool down.

In the bathroom George turned the taps on and let them run, he looked down at the water and thought about his wife and how he couldn't wait to see her.

Unbeknownst to him black smoke started pouring out of the vent behind him and was making its way towards him.

As George looked up into the mirror he saw the smoke but was too late to do anything, he cried out helplessly as the smoke poured into his eyes, possessing his mind and soul.

Amanda was very tired and was really looking forward to her next break, but it was 3 hours away sighing she looked at another boarding pass. She looked at the man and told him 'your seat is on the left second row from the back' as she said this the man's eyes turned jet black. She closed her eyes for a second and the man's eyes were normal. _Huh? I really must be tired _she thought.

As she went through the safety procedure she couldn't help but think about the man's eyes. _I need to start having earlier nights when I have long shifts ahead of me._

The plane took off 10 minutes later and soon they were in the air and the passengers free to move about the plane.

_Best get the snack sorted _Amanda thought and started putting the coffee maker onto the tray.

George was no longer nervous about the flight, he turned to look at the passenger next to him, he had a watch on. _Good_ thought George.

'Excuse me?' he asked getting the woman sitting next to hims attention.

'Yes?'

'Do you know how long we've been up?'

'40 minutes dear'

'Wow, time really does fly' he replied 'thanks, I'm just going to stretch my legs for a bit'.

The woman nodded and went back to reading her book.

George, instead of moving up the plane he turned around to face the back of the plane, he spotted an emergency door, he smiled and walked towards it.

The man that had been sitting behind George saw this and shouted 'hey what do you think you're doing?'

This got the attention of the stewardess and she shouted 'Sir I think you should come away from that door'.

George calmly smiled at the man in the seat, his eyes turning black before he wrenched open the door like it was nothing and was pushed out by the force.

Pandemonium struck the entire plane as the tail is knocked off. Everyone started screaming and reached for the oxygen masks that were being dropped above their heads. Amanda the stewardess was pulling herself up the aisles to a spare seat, just as she thought she wouldn't find one she found one at the front of the plane she sat down quickly and put her belt on whilst frantically grabbing her oxygen mask. 

It was early morning in a motel where Dean and Sam were staying, Dean was fast asleep and Sam was, well Sam was wide awake and had been all night and for a while before. He glanced at the motel clock; 5.45 am. Smiling he padded over to where Dean lay and shook him awake.

'Where's the demon?' Dean sleepily asked.

'No demon Dean' Sam replied and was about to say more but Dean butted in with 'ghost?'

'Shut up and let me talk Dean'

'Have you even slept Sammy?' Dean asked completely ignoring what Sam had just said.

'Dean!'

'Answer me Sammy'

'I don't want to sleep'

'Why'

'Because if I do then what's on my mind may come back to haunt me and I don't want that again'.

'I'm never afraid like that' Dean replied in the hopes to sooth his brother that there was nothing wrong with his dreams and he should sleep.

'Oh really?' Sam smirked and reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out a huge knife.

'Well that's for pro-'he was cut off from finishing his sentence as his cell phone was ringing.

'Hello'

'Hi um are you Dean Winchester?'

'Who wants to know?'

'I uh have a uh ghost problem and I was wondering if you could come down and help me'

'Who is this?'

'Jerry I work at the aircraft workshop'

'Oh I remember, didn't we help you a couple of years ago?'

'Yeah that's right'

'SO you have a ghost problem'.

'I think but it could be something else please could you come and check it out?'

'Yeah sure we'll be down in a couple of hours' Dean replied and hung up his phone.

On the way to the airport workshop Sam said to Dean 'any leads on who the mystery girl is?'

'None yet, she is starting to get on my nerves and I don't even know who she is'.

'But you still like her?'

'Oh yeah, I can't get her out of my head, she is all I think about'.

'Well that's not hard'

'What do you mean by that?'

'You and thinking you can only focus on one thing at a time in your head'.

'Bitch'

'Jerk'.

When they get to the airport workshop its early afternoon so many of the workers are on their break. _Perfect time to get here we can look around easier _thought Sam.

'So what's the problem… uh?' Sam asked.

'Jerry'

'Jerry, so what's the problem?'

'One of my planes crashed last night, they say it was an accident, a mechanical failure but I don't call hearing a strange noise on the sound system of the plane before it crashed normal'.

'What sort of noise?' Dean asked.

'Come with me I have it on tape' he gestured the way forward and Sam and Dean followed him. It wasn't long before they were in Jerry's office and had listened to the tape.

'There were 100 people on board that plane and amazingly there were some survivors' Jerry said after Sam pocketed the tape.

'Really?' Dean questioned 'how many?'

'7, including the pilot and a stewardess'.

'Right we're going to need access for the logs for the plane and flight recordings and we're going to have to look at the planes remains' Dean said in an authorative manner.

'I can give you everything but access to the plane's remains'.

Dean walked out of Copy Jack with his and Sam's fake Homeland Security ID's.

'You know this is pretty illegal, even for us' Sam said as Dean handed him his ID.

'Yeah, well, people haven't seen it like a thousand times' Dean retorted before getting into the Impala.

'Ok, so I ran the tape through voice recognition software, still the same so I slowed it down and got something'

'Really?' Dean asked Sam with a touch of amazement in his voice.

He pressed play on his laptop and the tape slowed down and the words 'No survivors' could be heard above the background noise of the plane going down.

'No survivors? What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Dean asked confused.

'Don't know but I guess we should go and see one of the survivors see if they saw anything strange on the plane whilst they were on it' Sam replied.

'Good idea Sammy, how about the one who was sitting at the back of the plane I mean he's bound to of seen something weird, where can we find him?'

'Well I spoke to his mother earlier and she said that he checked himself into the local psychiatric hospital'.

'Look I already told the other guys, the guys eyes were black and then he just opened the door like it was nothing, I mean that's a door it had like 2 tonnes of pressure on it, it's impossible just to open like he did, especially in mid-air'.

'Ok thanks for your time sir' Sam said and made a move to get up but one question from Dean sent him straight back to his chair 'what other guys?'

'There was a guy and a girl with him he was her guard or something and she was a homeland security girl, fit as well, they asked me about the plane too, I just assumed that you came in case I remembered something new'

'This girl she didn't happen to have long dark red hair did she?'

'Now that you mention it she did why?'

'Head office never tell us who we've sent down so it's a pain in the ass when you have to compare notes, thanks to you it will be a lot easier'

'She didn't happen to tell you her name did she?' Sam asked.

'She's in your department wouldn't you know?'

'There's a lot of people in our department the one who were are thinking of looks similar to another girl, we are constantly getting confused with them' Sam quickly replied.

'Ok, well she said her name was Emilia and the guard said he was something Winchester, John I think'.

'Thanks you've been invaluable to us' Sam smiled as he and Dean stood up and walked towards the exit.

'So, the girl with the red hair she knows dad, what's to bet that she is the girl we've been looking for?' Dean asked as they got into the car.

'I think it's her but I don't think Emilia is her name though'.

Dean nodded 'I think it's time we looked at the remains of the plane?'

'Good idea but first we need to look more Homeland Security if we want to get into see the plane'

'You know Sammy maybe you going to Stanford wasn't such a bad thing'.

Outside of the local restaurant Amelie was with John 'we need to split again John, their on this case too, I'll stay here and see what they find out, you do whatever it is you do when I leave you ok?'

'Fine by me, I'll see you around Amelie' John replied and walked off towards a black mini.

Sam and Dean walked out of Mort's for style, the town's only suit shop, dressed in black suits.

'God I feel like the blues brothers' Dean said.

'You look fine Dean, quit worrying' Sam replied before they started walking towards the Impala.

They showed their ID's to the man on duty at a private airport hangar. He nodded and said 'go on through'.

Sam and Dean carefully looked around for any signs of supernatural activity on the plane. They walked to where the man George who opened the emergency door was last seen.

The Walkman Dean had in his hand his old tape cassette player, modified into an EMF device.

'What's that?' Sam asked upon seeing this device.

'It's a homemade EMF device it detects Electromagnetic fields'.

'I know what it does Dean'

'Then why ask?' Dean retorted.

Sam was about to reply back with a sarcastic comment when he noticed a substance on the edge of a steel bar.

'Look at this Dean' Sam said gesturing for his older brother to come and have a look.

Elsewhere in the building the real homeland security men had shown up.

The man on duty said 'so they're now sending 4 lots of people?'

The two men from homeland security looked at each other. The taller one of the two shook his head and said 'we are the only people who have been sent from HO'.

The man on duty took one look at the men before him and then they all started to run to where the aircraft was.

Sam could hear people coming as could Dean.

'Son of a bitch' Dean cursed under his breath. They had almost gotten a decent sized sample to take back to Jerry to get analysed.

'Hurry up Sammy' Dean urged.

Dean could now hear the men were getting closer he placed his hand over his gun, his fingers clasping the butt of it.

'Done' Sam said and him and Dean ran towards the exit stationed above them.

Seconds later half a dozen armed officers storm into the room only to find it empty and the fake homeland security men gone.

'That was close' Dean said as he and Sam got into his beloved Impala.

'Too close Dean' Sam replied.

At an airfield less than 100 miles away the pilot of the plane disaster sits down to comfort the man he is going to be teaching.

'Nervous?'

'Bit, not about flying, it's just the waiting'.

Chuck, the pilot smiles and looks outside 'there filling her up so I best go get sorted out' he says to the man.

The nervous man puts his head in his hands and takes a couple of deep and what he hopes they become calming breaths.

Behind him black smoke emerges from the vent and creeps up to him it enters his body through his nostrils and when the man looks up his eyes are black.

Amelie knew something was very wrong; she had been following the Winchesters all day and was no closer to finding out what Supernatural being was the culprit of the planes demise. She was beginning to think that she would have been better of going with John but her gut instinct told her to stick with the boys, after all she vowed to Mary and John that she would look after them, no matter what the cost.

She watched as Sam came out of the take away restaurant her and John had been at only 2 hours ago. He had obviously gotten Dean his lunch. _Poor Sammy _she thought, _having to share a car with a pig_ she smiled at her thoughts and began to walk across the road to get a better look at Sam and Dean. What she didn't expect was for Dean to get out the car and start coming towards her.

_Shit! _She thought. Slowly she started baking away from Dean, making sure no cars were about to surprise her and knock her over or Dean for that matter down, and as soon as she felt she was at a good place to run from she ran.

She looked behind her to see Dean following _crap_ she inwardly sighed. She dodged into an alleyway and jumped over a wall, once over she hid behind a dustbin. She clutched at her pendant on her neck. Nothing was there. O_h no please don't say I've lost it! Right think when did you last have it on? Hmm, crap, before knocking Dean out of the way of the gunman, that means it has been missing for over a month, how could I not realise? _

Dean jogged back to the car and was met by a confused Sam.

'What the hell were you just doing Dean?'

'Saw….saw… the … girl' Dean panted.

'She was here?'

'Watching us' Dean replied once he got his breath back.

They sat in the car and ate their food in silence once done they raced over to Jerry who was finding out what the substance they found was.

'It's Sulphur' Jerry said as he looked up from his microscope.

'You're sure?' Dean asked.

'Take a look, right now I have an idiot to fire' Jerry replied and walked out of his office; Dean walked around the desk to the microscope and looked through it._ Definitely Sulphur _Dean thought as he heard Jerry's shouts of firing.

'So, what do you think we're looking at? Demonic possession?' Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

'But usually the demons don't use their host bodies for something as disastrous as this, do they?'

Dean nodded 'there have been rare cases. Now that I think of it, it's more and more common these days for a demon to do this'.

'I sure have missed a lot haven't I Dean?'

'Not too much Sammy' Dean cheerfully replied.

At the airfield Chuck and his trainee pilot have been up in the air for 40 minutes now and so far the new pilot is handling the controls nicely.

'How long have we been up?' the man asks Chuck.

'40 minutes'

'Good' the man looks at Chuck and smiles; eyes going black and hands pushing forward on the steering jock.

'What are you doing?' Chuck cried out.

Seconds later the plane crashes into a field killing the two men.

In the air by the wreck a voice whispered into the wind '1 down 6 to go'.

In the motel where Sam and Dean are staying they are sat on one of the beds hunched over the laptop; looking up demonic possession.

'How much useless information is actually on the internet?' Dean sighed.

'You're just annoyed 'cause she got away'.

'Am not!' Dean retorted.

'Look, once we've finished up here we'll start looking for her; get Bobby to run a system check on her.

'Fine, so, what have we got so far?'

'Well, there's something in the Japanese folklore about Japanese demonic possession, here take a look'.

Sam showed the laptop to Dean and Dean said 'so the Japanese believe that disasters are caused by certain demons. This is something way bigger that what we've ever seen, God I wish Dad was here'. Dean sighed and rubbed his head.

Suddenly his phone started to ring Dean picked it up and answered it; 'Hello'.

'Dean, it's me, Jerry, my friend Chuck, the pilot has just been in another plane crash only this time he died'

'We'll be straight over' Dean replied and hung up his phone.

'Who was that?' Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

'Jerry. The pilot Chuck has died in another plane crash'

'Definitely bigger that what we've dealt with '.

In Jerry's office the boys are showing Jerry what they found at the crash site where Chuck died.

'The plane went down after about 40 minutes in the air'.

'Same as the other plane' Sam said to Dean.

'So, we're thinking that each of these planes has gone down after 40 minutes, so 40 minutes signifies death?'

Sam nodded whilst Jerry left the room to go and shout at another employee.

'And it's now going after the survivors of the plane crash, because they shouldn't off lived'.

Once Sam and Dean thanked Jerry, they got back into the Impala.

'We need to find out who is planning on flying again anytime soon' Dean said to Sam as they left the airplane workshop.

'Already done' Sam said 'the stewardess, on board the flight plans to go up in about an hour's time'

'Dammit. Can we get a hold of her?'

'No, we're just going to have to get her at the airport'.

Dean cursed again and put his foot down, there was no way he was going to let more innocent people die'.

They got to the airport with half an hour to spare. Looking for an attendee so they can try and contact Amanda Walker.

After a couple of minutes of searching, Dean has finally paged Amanda.

She walks to the phone she has been told to go to and Dean and Sam quickly think of something that will stop her from going up.

'Hello' the voice of Amanda Walker said as she lifted the phone to her ear.

'Hello Amanda, we're really sorry to have to tell you this, but it's about your sister' Dean answered in what he hoped was a convincing doctor-like voice.

'What about my sister?' Amanda answered, panic lacing her voice.

'She's been in an accident. She's at the Royal Hope Hospital'.

Remembering that she only just spoke to her sister, not 2 minutes ago she replied 'ok well if you can tell me who the hell you are because I just got off the phone with my sister and she's at home with my kids. Did Tony put you up to this?'

Realising that they couldn't stop her from going on the flight Dean gave in and said 'Yeah, yeah he did, thought it would be a laugh. Sorry'.

'Well tell him he's a jerk'

Dean laughed at this and replied 'will do' before hanging up.

'She still flying?' Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

_Tony is such a jerk! _Amanda thought as she passed the co-pilot, she smiled at him and said 'I have that special drink in the plane for you, brought because of the late night you're doing'.

'Thanks Amanda' the co-pilot smiled.

As Amanda walked past and went out to board the plane, the same black smoke that effectively killed Chuck and the majority of her last flight, entered the co-pilot's eyes.

Once the black smoke was gone the co-pilot coughed and his eyes were black.

'Come on Dean, we're going to have to go on the flight'

'I don't want to' Dean replied.

'Why?'

'Because, I'm afraid of flying'.

Dean's sudden bombshell of flying phobia hit Sam like a man driving into a brick wall.

'Look, I'm not going to lie to you, the plane will go down if we don't go on it and stop the demon, loads of innocent people will die!'

Sam's outburst made Dean scowl, 'fine, I'll go on'.

Outside the airport Amelie tuned into Dean's mind which now that she no longer had her amulet was easy.

_I really don't want to go on this plane, God why does Sammy make me do these things?_

As Sam and Dean boarded the flight they were given some awful news.

'I'm sorry sirs but your seats are at opposite ends of the plane'

Dean paled.

'You' the hostess said to Dean 'are at the back of the plane whereas you' she pointed to Sam 'are at the front but on the right'. She smiled at them as they begrudgingly went to their places.

It was almost time for the plane to go up but they were waiting for a passenger who was having trouble with baggage control.

Groaning Dean looked out of the window and thought _it's not fair I have a fricken empty seat next to me and they're saying that Sammy has to sit at the front of the plane. I better not get this passenger next to me, or I am going to be seriously pissed._

They only had to wait for two minutes before the voice of the new passenger could be heard

'I hope this flight will be more controlled than your baggage control, I mean I thought you had the best people in the state working on these but no'.

Dean looked up to see the passenger but it seemed everybody else had the same idea so all Dean could see was a woman with long dark red hair.

_Could it be the girl I was chasing earlier? Nah too much of a coincidence for it to be her _Dean thought.

As Amelie walked down the aisle she could feel men checking her out, she inwardly sighed _men always thinking about sex and food. _She found where she was sitting and looked to see what the passenger she would be sitting next to looked like.

It was Dean.

Dean Winchester.

_Oh Great!_

As she sat down next to Dean she noticed that he was gripping the seat so tightly that his knuckles had gone white and he was staring out of the window and hadn't once looked to see who the person sitting next to him was.

'Nervous flyer?' Amelie asked.

'Try terrified' Dean replied with a hint of humour.

'It's better if you don't look out of the window; focus on something inside of the plane'.

'Look, I appreciate the fact that you want to help me but …' he trailed of as he turned to face Amelie.

'You!' he said.

'Yep, now are you going to argue with me or what?'

Lost for words Dean only managed a stutter.

'Ok then, right I guess I better start from the top; my name is Amelie and yes I am the same person who you chased earlier and the same person who pushed you out of the way of the bullet, you are Dean Winchester, you have a brother called Sam who you occasionally call Sammy, your father's name is John and you were born in Lawrence, Kansas, your mother died when you were four and you drive a black '67 Chevy Impala'.

'How do you know so much about me?'

'I do my research on someone who I save's life' Amelie quickly lied.

'Alright, ok, so how do you know my father?'

'I don't'

'Come on don't give me that shit. I know you do'

'Look I really don't, I only know his name'.

'So you didn't go the psychiatric hospital yesterday then?'

'No'

'So you're not Emilia?'

'No, when I go under cover I always use my real name; Amelie'

_Hmm _Dean thought _she is going to be tricky_.

'Alright, say I do believe you, which I don't, why are you on this plane?'

'Because I'm like you'

'What do you mean like me?'

'A hunter'

'So I guess that this is what I thought it was then?' Dean said and pulled out the pentagram necklace from his pocket.

'I kept it in my pocket in the hopes that I would see you again, I had a new chain put on, because I snapped it when you pushed me to the ground'.

Amelie gazed at the necklace with tears in her eyes, Dean had gone and had a new chain put on for her and he didn't even know her. It made her feel really bad that she couldn't tell him the whole truth.

'Thanks and yes it's a devils trap, I like to be protected at all times, I was worried I would never see it again'.

Dean placed the necklace into Amelie's palm and looked into her eyes as she did to him, green eyes locked they leant in towards one another. They were going in for a kiss when someone coughed behind them.

'Sammy!' Dean cried.

'What?' Sam said but then realised that he had just interrupted his brother and the woman sitting next to him. Glancing down at the woman intending to apologise to her he saw who she was.

She was the woman who Dean and him had been looking for, for over a month. _What a lucky coincidence _Sam thought.

'You'

'Is that the way you both greet people?' the woman retorted.

'No, sorry, hi I'm Sam'

'I know who you are'.

'Oh, uh, um' Sam stuttered.

'Look can we have this conversation after we've sorted out the demonic possession?'

'How do you know about that?' Sam asked.

'Hunter'.

'Oh'

'The demon went for someone very stressed and nervous in the previous two cases of demonic possession, so we are looking for someone who is or would normally of been very stressed' Amelie said as she unbuckled her belt.

'I'll check the stewardess' Dean said and walked up the plane.

'So you are the person who my brother has been obsessed with finding this past month'.

'I guess I am' Amelie replied whilst using a homemade EMF device. She had recently put on her necklace so she felt safer using her device.

When Dean came back Sam and her had checked the whole of the back portion of the plane.

'Was it her?' Sam asked.

'No, I even said 'Christ' in Latin; she didn't seem affected by it'.

'So it's someone else' Sam said more to himself than anyone.

'Yes and we only have 15 minutes till everyone goes bye bye' Amelie replied.

'Thanks for making me feel much better Am' Dean sarcastically replied.

Amelie chose to ignore the sarcasm and replied 'I like Am, thanks Dean'.

Groaning Dean fished his home made EMF device from his pocket. It looked a lot like Amelie's only bigger and you had to use headphones to hear for a sound.

Sam, Dean and Amelie walked up the plane, waving the EMF reader over passengers; they got to where the stewardess was when it stated beeping. They all exchanged looks but they quickly looked back to where the demon was.

The door to the crew toilets opened and out popped the co-pilot. The device beeped loudly when pointed at him. Sam, Dean and Amelie's eyes widened as they realised who the demon was.

The co-pilot turned around to look at them and smiled; his eyes fully black.

There was definitely no doubt about it the co-pilot was the demon.

They quickly made their way to Dean's backpack that held the Latin book in it.

'Right we're going to have to be careful here, because we're only going to get one shot at this' Sam said as they got out the Latin book.

'So this exorcism is in two parts?' Amelie asked Sam.

'Yeah, the first part is getting the demon out of the host body'.

'But won't that make it stronger?' Amelie asked.

'Yes, but then when we do the second part we can send it straight back to hell'.

_I best not be standing close to the demon when Sam reads it out then_ Amelie thought.

'So how are we going to get the co-pilot out of the cock-pit?' Dean asked as they made their way up the plane for what Dean felt like was the millionth time that day.

'I have an idea' Amelie replied and headed towards the stewardess.

'Hi, Amanda is it?'

'Yes, who wants to know?'

'My name is Amelie Collins, I'm a reporter for the New York Times, I was wondering if I could speak to your co-pilot, you see I'm doing this article about the difference between pilots and co-pilots. I speak to the pilots on land and the co-pilots on board. Giving me a real life view of the way of a co-pilot'.

'Can I see some ID first?'

'Yeah sure' Amelie said as she fished out her reporters ID.

Satisfied at the badge Amanda went into the cock pit to get the co-pilot out.

Whilst Amelie was waiting she gestured for Sam and Dean to come closer to her and to get the exorcism ready.

'Here you go' Amanda said as the co-pilot walked into view.

'Hello, little one' the co-pilot said his eyes turning black.

'I'm as little as you think I am, now guys!' Amelie shouted and Sam and Dean appeared knocking the co-pilot to the ground subduing him in the process.

'What do you think you're doing?' Amanda cried out.

Amelie walked over to her and whispered in her ear 'there's a thing inside your friend and unless the boys stop it everyone on this plane will die'

Amanda looked at Amelie to check if she was lying or not, after a brief pause she nodded 'what can I do to help?'

Amelie smiled at Amanda and told her to tell everyone to go to their seats and strap in as they are heading for some turbulence.

Upon asking why turbulence Amelie replied 'because this demon won't go without a fight'.

Back where Sam and Dean were, Sam was reciting the exorcism whilst Dean was chucking holy water onto the demon and fighting it down. The demon started to scream out things at the boys, in the hope that they would be too scared to continue exorcising it.

'I know what happened to Jessica' the demon screamed.

'And I know who little Amelie is too, let me go and I'll tell you'.

'No' Dean said and seconds later Sam had finished the exorcism and the demon flew out of the co-pilot's body and into the air duct above.

Almost immediately the plane started to take a dive and everyone on the plane was thrust forward and as Amelie was one of the three people standing up she fell down and wacked her head against the side of the counter where all of the crew's drinks are made.

_Shit that hurt_ she thought as she felt blood trickle down her face.

Screams were starting to slip from the passenger's mouths as it was looking like they were not going to make it out of the plane alive.

'Hurry up Sammy!' Dean shouted as he was hurled against one of the walls.

'I can't find the book!' Sam shouted back.

'WHAT!' Dean screamed.

'Relax, Deanie, Sam it's here' Amelie said as stumbled in picking up the book of the floor. It was by where they had first came in.

'Thanks' Sam replied and began to chant.

Dean started to panic so Amelie went over to him clutching his hand 'we're going to survive this Dean. I just know it' she pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered 'I'll always protect you and Sammy'.

Seconds later, Sam has finished reciting the exorcism and the planes lights are back on and the pilot has managed to regain control over the plane.

'Well done Sam, for a second there I thought we were going to die' Dean said as he sat down on the floor to worn out to move.

'Yeah, well done Sam' Amelie said.

'Thanks' Sam started but upon noticing Amelie's head had blood down it he promptly said 'stay there I'll get the first aid kit.'

'Son of a bitch Amelie, that's massive cut' Dean said.

'Doesn't hurt' Amelie replied.

'Right, this will sting so you may want to hold onto something' Sam said as he came back into view.

Dean reached out and held her hand 'squeeze if it hurts' he smiled.

Once the plane had landed Amelie was all patched up and was standing with Sam and Dean in the airport lounge.

'Are you sure you don't know anything about our Dad's whereabouts?'

'Dean I told you before I don't know who your dad is'.

'Fine'.

Dean remained silent as Amanda mouthed a thank you to the three of them as she went over to the two policemen who were asking for statements.

'Come on we best get out of here before the cops, ask us anything' Amelie said.

'Yeah' Sam replied not totally focused on the present.

'Hey, what's wrong Sammy?' Sam smiled at Dean's deduction of something being wrong. _ I never could fool him_ he thought.

'Just what that demon said, about Jess, I mean how could he of known about what happened to her?'

'Look Sam, demons are bastards and love to live of your fears, he would of lied about knowing about what happened to her' Amelie said stopping Sam and looking directly into his eyes.

'Am's right Sam'

'Yeah I guess' Sam said.

As they started walking towards the Impala Dean asked Amelie 'so would you like to stay with us? You know hunting?'

'Sorry Deanie, I work alone but maybe one day' Amelie said before kissing Sam on the cheek and pulling Dean into a passionate kiss.

Once finished Dean was lost for words.

'See you around boys' Amelie said as she walked towards her SUV.

Jerry was standing by the Impala when the boys arrived at it.

'Thanks so much for all the work you've done' he said.

'No problem, but how did you know my number, its relatively new, I've only told a few people the number' Dean questioned.

'It's on your Dad's voicemail' Jerry replied.

As Jerry walked away Sam said to Dean 'so Dad's not talking to us, great'.

'Look we'll get to the bottom of why he won't talk to us, right now we've got some supernatural bastards to hunt' Dean said on getting into the Impala.

'Yeah, let's go Dean' Sam said as the engine roared into life and they left the airport.

In a motel no less than a few miles away John Winchester sat on the bed looking at his phone. He'd just received a text of Amelie it read;

_**They were on the plane with me; they know I know you so I won't be seeing you for a while. When I do I'll be with Missouri A**_

**That's the 4****th**** episode of SPN S1 done next up is going to be a surprise.**

**Remember R&R**


	3. Bloody Mary, Skin and Home

**This will be just a load of one shots on the episodes Bloody Mary, Skin, Home , I did them because I could only see certain scenes from the episodes involving Amelie. So please R&R 'cause I need to know I'm not wasting my time writing this up.**

**Bloody Mary:**

Sam and Dean were in the mirror shop, looking for the original mirror that Mary got trapped in.

Sirens wailed outside.

'Shit' Dean said 'I'll go see what they want, you stay here and search for the mirror'

Sam nodded and went back to searching for the mirror.

Amelie had been following the boys since they started looking into the death if Mary. She was looking at the mirror shop when the light started flickering.

_Jesus Christ, when will you leave me alone. I don't give a shit that you hate me, I was you're first so cut me some slack!_ She thought which soon stopped the light from flickering _Thank you_.

Sirens started wailing 'Crap!' Amelie said as she noticed they were stopping outside of the mirror shop where Sam and Dean were 'do they always have to attract the attention of the cops?'

'Evening officers' Dean said as he opened the door to greet them.

'Who are you?' One of them asked.

Amelie could hear every word they were saying and she knew she had to act fast or Dean would be sent to jail and she didn't know any cop in this state well enough to get him released.

'Harry!' she said as she dashed into Deans arms 'I thought you weren't gonna be here till morning? Daddy's gonna be so happy!' she finished.

'Oh hello officers, I see you've met my cousin Harry'

'And who are you?'

'Shop owners kid? You really never heard of me; Amelie?'

The officers shook their heads but put their guns away.

'Well I have some ID, If you wanna see it'. One of the officers nodded and Amelie walked down the steps and put her hand in her pocket.

'Got a load of junk in here it will take a couple of seconds to ahh got it' Amelie smiled as she pulled hand out and swiftly knocked the officer in front of her out.

She turned around to knock the other officer out to but he was right behind her and soon had her pinned to the cop's car.

'Get of me you dick!' she said as he tightened his hold on her.

'Hey douche face' Dean said making the officer turn around.

Only to get knocked out by Dean.

'Thanks Dean' Amelie said.

'You saved my ass first only fair to return the favour, anyway lets get back to Sam'.

They ran up into the mirror store and heard a woman speaking

'You killed Jessica' she said.

Dean and Amelie looked at one another.

Sam moaned in agony 'I didn't'.

Amelie pushed Dean towards the sound of Sam's voice whilst she looked for something that would kill Mary.

'Another one?' the woman's voice could be heard.

'Get away from my brother you ugly bitch!'

'Ah ah ah, you've been a naughty boy, you must be punished'.

'Dean' Sam moaned.

'Ah' Dean cried out as his eyes started to bleed.

'Don't look at her Sammy' he said as he noticed his brother's eyes were bleeding too.

'Can't help it, I'm stuck'.

Amelie could hear Dean and Sam's cries.

_Got it, it will be with them!_ She thought as she figured out what she needed to defeat Mary.

'Amelie' Dean screamed 'get away from here'.

Upon hearing Dean's attempt to save her she smiled.

'I promised I'd look after the pair of you, now what sort of person would I be if I broke that promise?' she replied.

'Now you bloody Mary, you're hurting my friends, and if it's one thing I don't like, it's my friends hurt'. Amelie said.

'Little one! How delightful, I shall enjoy you!'

'What the heck is it with you calling me little one, I grew up and im gonna kick your sorry ass'

'Not before I kill you!' Mary retorted as she looked Amelie directly in the eye.

Amelie could feel bloody start to come out of her eye _ Now or never _she thought.

Quickly she picked up the mirror closest to her, making sure that Mary was looking directly in it.

'Noooo' Mary cried out as her eyes started to bleed.

'Told you I'd kick your sorry ass' Amelie said as Mary was engulfed in flames.

'So, are you gonna tell us why you were here?' Sam said as Dean went to go get coffee for him and Sam.

'Already told you'

'Yeah I get the whole 'you promised to protect us' but seriously why us and how did you even know where we are?'

'When you're ready you'll know, until then you'll have to keep guessing'.

'You're annoying you know that?' Sam laughed.

'Oh yeah, but it's great to use on Dean, he gets so pissed when someone knows something he doesn't and it's hilarious to watch'.

Sam laughed again 'that it is'.

'I know why your eyes bleed Sam, and if ever you get scared call me, just don't tell Dean my number, but tell him about your dreams' Amelie said as she handed Sam a card with her number on it.

'I'll see you soon Sammy, real soon'.

**Skin:**

Groaning Sam woke up and took in his surroundings.

He was in a sewer and tied up, just great.

'Sammy, is that you?'

'Dean?'

'Yeah, son of bitch shape shifter knocked me out'.

'I know, he's uhh, using your body'.

'WHAT!'

'He is using your body to commit his crimes'.

'Yeah I got that Sammy'.

Amelie was above the sewer vent when she heard Sam and Dean talking.

_How the hell did they get kidnapped and put into a sewer?_

She looked down into the sewer's and sighed _Oh those boys so owe me!_

She lifted the vent and jumped down.

Dean and Sam heard a splash.

'Great the bastard has come back' Dean said.

'Try and undo your ties' Sam said.

'Sam I've been down here for hours, you don't think I haven't tried that already?'

Amelie could see the back of Dean's head. Smiling she silently crept towards him.

'I can't hear anything, maybe he went back up top?' Dean said.

'Or maybe _she _is right behind you?' Amelie said and wrapped her hands around Dean.

'Holy Jesus SHIT! Dean said 'you better not be using her image you ugly son of a bitch!'

'And you plan to kiss me with that mouth?'

'Amelie?'

'Duh, and I ain't gonna let some shape shifter use my image, really how did you two get caught by one?'

'Knocked us out' Sam said.

'Right, now you two have to go the shapeshifter is at your friends house Sam, go now!'

'Aren't you gonna come with us?' Dean asked as he stood up finally free from his bonds.

'No, I have to go'

'Amelie you aint going nowhere till you answer our question'.

'What question?'

'How did you know where we were?'

'Heard you talking'

'But we are 100 metres from any vent that would let you hear us, no way could you of heard us Amelie, now tell us the truth' Dean said and grabbed hold of Amelie's arm.

'Let me go Dean!'

'Dean, let her go'.

'No Sammy'.

'Why not?'

'Cause she could be the shape shifter'

'If you think I'm the shape shifter then use silver on me!'

'Oh I will, don't you worry. Sammy hold her'

Dean thrust Amelie into Sam's arms and pulled out his silver knife.

Amelie's eyes widened at the size of it.

'I thought you were just going to put it against my skin Dean?'

'Not full proof enough'.

'Dean, I'm not the shape shifter'.

'How am I gonna know you're telling the truth?'

'You just have to trust me'.

'Sorry, you haven't really given me just course to trust you' Dean said as he went over to Amelie grabbed her arm and sliced it open.

Amelie howled in pain 'that fricken hurt you jackass! I told you I wasn't the shape shifter!'

'Oh shit, look Amelie I'm' Dean didn't finish his sentence because Amelie kicked Sam in the gut releasing her from his grip and smacked Dean in the face.

'Amelie!' Dean cursed.

Amelie ran down the sewer, clutching at her arm. It was bleeding profusely _Stupid bloody Winchester_, she thought as she jumped up out of the sewer.

She pulled out her phone and brought up John's number.

'John?'

'Amelie? Where are you?'

'St. Louis'

'I'll come get you'

'Thanks, ahh' Amelie said as she tried to staunch the blood loss.

'Are you alright?'

'No, your son bloody cut me thinking I was a shapershifter'.

'What did you do to him?'

'Punched him'

'And?'

'Kicked Sam in the gut'

'Amelie!'

'What he was keeping me still whilst Dean cut me'

'Those boys really need to know how to spot the difference between shape shifter and human'.

'Yeah'

'I'll be there in an hour, then we'll head to Missouri'

'You haven't seen her yet?'

'No, haven't needed to'.

'But..'

'There's a spirit at my old home'.

'So we're gonna see her now?'

'Yeah'

Turning around Amelie saw Sam's head pop up from out of the sewer.

'Gotta go, meet you at the Azten Motel' Amelie said before hanging up and running towards the motel.

**Home:**

Sam and Dean had just finished up at their old home and were going to thank Missouri for helping them out.

In Missouri's house John sat with Amelie.

'There gonna come here you know?' Missouri said to them.

Amelie who still had a sore arm from where Dean had cut it said 'oh we know and when they do I'm gonna smack Dean round the head'

'With a spoon?' Missouri asked.

Amelie laughed 'oh yeah with a spoon'

John smiled then he noticed Sam and Dean were walking up the road.

'We gotta go Amelie' he said.

'Why?'

'Because tweddledum and tweedledummer are coming' Missouri answered.

Sighing Amelie said 'you stay here and ill head them off'.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, if anything they will be pissed to see me and will run after me'.

'You be careful Amelie' Missouri said.

'I'm always careful' Amelie said before opening the front door of Missouri's house. She looked down the road to see Sam and Dean looking at her.

Smiling she closed the door and ran. Sam and Dean started to run after her.

Looking around she saw the two of them, she ducked into an alleyway and climbed onto a bin jumping over a wall. She ran until she got to another alley. Turning around she noticed the boys were gone.

_Good, that outta give John some time to get away_. Ready to jump over the next wall she turned around.

Only to get knocked out by Sam.

'Sam!' Dean said.

'What, you said grab her!'

'Right, lets just put her in the Impala, tie her up to, when she comes to will need to ask her questions and I doubt she'll answer them when she is able to get away from us'.

Sam put Amelie over his shoulder and started walking towards the Impala.

He pulled out of the front seat handcuffs and put them on Amelie and connected them to the car roof.

He then gently laid her down in the backseat and closed the door.

'She is gonna kill us' Sam said as he sat down in the passenger side of the Impala.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now let's get to the motel' Dean replied as he started up the Impala's engine.

**Please R&R.**


	4. Scarecrow

**Skipped the episode Asylum so let's pretend that doesn't exist and that Amelie and Dean have been attached to one another to prevent her from escaping, unfortunately it means her and Dean both gets captured so I'm gonna start with that. I know its short but I still need more people to review so please do. **

**Scarecrow:**

'I am so going to kill you Dean!' Amelie said as she was chucked into the back of the van.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah get in line' he replied.

'Why did you even knock me out?'

'You're a mystery to us and we were getting kinda annoyed'

'So you decided to kidnap me?'

'Look, I only wanted to corner you and ask you questions, not kidnap you'

'Oh well in that case I'm sorry Dean I didn't realise you wanted to ask me questions and didn't intend to kidnap me. Go ahead ask me questions'.

'Amelie don't be like that'.

'No go ahead Dean, it's not like we haven't got anything else to do'.

'Will you two give it a rest, we're trying concentrate on the road' the woman in the front seat said.

'Oh sorry, we'll try to keep it down whilst you're getting ready to fricken kill us!' Amelie retorted still pissed off at Dean.

Dean smirked at this.

'You're just asking for a killing aren't you?' the woman replied.

'Well if you're offering I'll gladly kill you'.

'I meant you being killed'

'oh well thanks for thinking about my welfare but I think I'll skip that one, you know things to do people to see, but Dean here you'll have to get in line to kill him'.

'Amelie!'

A short while later Amelie and Dean were pushed out of the van.

'Hey, hey, watch the jacket!' Dean said.

'Shut up' one of them said to Dean before chucking him on the floor and tying him up.

'HEY!' Amelie shouted 'that's not very nice! Only I get to do that to Dean'.

'You can shut your trap too!' another one said before chucking her harder on the ground.

'Ow' Amelie said 'that hurt'.

'Well shut up then!'

Amelie scowled and winced when they tied her to the tree next to Dean.

'I hope your apple pie is friggin worth it' Dean shouted as the people left.

'How is it you're always getting into these situations Dean?' Amelie sighed.

'I'm sorry'

'What?'

'I should never off taken you, I should off waited for you to come round and went away'.

'Thank you, and im sorry too, I shouldn't of had a go at you'.

'You had every reason too!'

'I didn't, its my fault, I guess I should have been more honest with you, i do know John Winchester and I was at that hospital, I also told you where to find Sammy'.

'That was you!'

'Yeah'.

'Why did you tell me where he lived?'

'You were a mess Dean, you needed someone in your life to protect or at least someone to cheer you up'.

'I was doing fine!'

'Dean, you were drinking all night and all day, you were barely eating'.

'Ok, ok, maybe not so fine'

'Can we focus on getting out of here and I'll tell you more about me?'

'Yeah, right you keep an eye on the scarecrow and I'll try and get out of the ropes'.

'Ok' Amelie said and turned to look at the scarecrow.

'He's an ugly looking scarecrow'

'Heh! Yeah, I told it, it was fugly'.

Amelie smiled at this 'I like you Dean, you make me laugh'

'Well that is one of my attributes' Dean replied turning to look at Amelie.

'These ropes are too tight'

Sighing Amelie turned to look at the scarecrow 'maybe if we keep staring at it, then it won't move'.

'Highly unlikely so it might just work'

'What was that? Dean asked after hearing a rustle come from behind.

'It wasn't the scarecrow'.

'So if it wasn't the scarecrow, then …..'

'Hey Dean'

'SAMMY! You trying to give me a fricken heart attack?' Dean said.

'Nice to see you too Dean'

'I'm guessing the whole, tie her to you thing didn't really work out for the pair of you?'

'No not really, now can you please help us out of these ties?' Dean said.

'Yeah sure'.

'And keep looking at that scarecrow'.

'What scarecrow?'

Amelie and Dean looked at one another 'oh shit' they said simultaneously just as Sam got attacked by the scarecrow.

Luckily Dean had been untied when it happened so he pushed the scarecrow of Sam.

'Get off my brother you son of a bitch'.

Dean pushed the crow to the ground and started repeatedly punching him in the face.

'Hey, hey ,hey son lay of the god'.

'Oh no, it's the apple pie douches' Amelie said.

One of the men picked Dean up and sent him flying into Amelie.

'Now ya'll gonna stay still while he kills ya!'

'I don't think so!'

Everyone looked to see who the speaker was and saw the local mayor of the town's wife get stabbed by the scarecrow.

'No!' the mayor cried out before being killed himself.

With a sudden flash the scarecrow was gone. Dead forever.

The townspeople took one look at Dean, Sam and Amelie's face and ran away from them.

'Can you get of me please Dean?'

'Oh sorry'.

'I see you two have become friends then?'

'Yeah, but I'm pissed at you Sammy'.

'Weren't you anyway?'

'Fair point'.

'Lets get out of here' Dean said 'good idea' Sam said.

'Thanks for coming back Sam' Dean said.

'Yeah, thanks'.

'Right' Amelie said as they got to the Impala 'I will be seeing you soon so here's my number'

'What? Why are you always leaving us Amy?'

'I have to Dean, I have to get things sorted and then I can stay with you'

'And when will that be?'

'Soon, I promise Dean'

'And then we'll find out more about you?'

'Yes, you will Sam'.

'Can you just answer one question?'

'Go on then but be quick I've gotta be in Mississippi by noon'.

'How do you know where we are when we're in trouble?'

'I've been following you'

'Why?' Sam asked.

'That's more than one question Sam, maybe I'll answer it someday but until then' Amelie smiled and waved at the Winchesters and walked off into the distance leaving Sam and Dean staring after her with Dean most certainly not staring at her bum.


	5. Dead Man's Blood

**Dedicated to my first reviewee, thanks so much! **

**Now I know you're all out there and my story stats weren't lying.**

**There is going to be THE BIG reveal for one of the characters soon, so stay tuned.**

**Please even if it is under 'anonymous review' please review, it makes my day, literally.**

**Anyways**

**Here's ….**

**DEAD MAN'S BLOOD**

A man was turning the pages of his journal, whilst nursing an empty glass. He was so focused on his journal that it took the barmaid 2 attempts to get his attention.

'Mr Elkins' she said 'would you like another?'

The man- Mr Elkins looked up and smiled 'yeah, thanks Beth'.

Whilst Beth was getting Mr Elkins drink another man at the bar said to her 'thought they caught the Unibomber'.

Beth smiled 'yeah, poor Mr Elkins lives all alone up the canyon, sits here every day going through his papers, making his little notes. He's a nice old man, he's just a nut'.

Beth then proceeded to pour a shot for Mr Elkins and handed it to him.

DING!

The noise of the charm above the door was barely audible above the lyrics of The House Is Rockin', Elkins heard it though, he looked around to see who had just come in, there were four of them; one woman the rest men. They were surveying the room before they walked up to the bar; Elkins watched them the whole time.

'What will you have?' Beth said when she noticed the newcomers.

'Jack all around, leave the bottle' the woman replied.

Beth nodded before asking 'you hungry?'

To which the woman replied 'we have dinner plans'.

Nodding again Beth turned to get a bottle of Jack.

She placed it by the woman and then turned to Elkins 'can I get you something else Mr Elkins?'

But he had already left the bar.

Half a mile away Elkins was running back to his cabin, he was looking behind him fearfully and was struggling to place the key in the lock. Breathing out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding Elkins burst through his door and dumped his papers on his desk.

The hairs on his back stood on end. Elkins turned around slowly to see the woman from the bar.

'It's been a while. I gotta say you look old' she smiled.

'What do you want?' Elkins replied before throwing a knife at her. It hit the dead centre of her chest.

The woman looked down and pulled out the knife, 'damn. You can do better than that'.

Elkins eyes widened and he hurried into the room behind him, locking it and putting a heavy bookcase across it. He then turned to his cupboard, opened it revealing his safe. He smiled and began putting in the combination. 'Come on come on' he said.

BANG! Behind him he could see the bookcase shaking.

Finally the safe opens and he swiftly removes a metal box from it. He opened it up to reveal a very, old fashioned gun. He quickly started to load it whilst the banging continued.

Suddenly two men who were with the woman at the bar jump through the roof and leapt over the desk trying to grab Elkin. His gun fell out of his grasp as the bookcase fell down allowing the woman to walk into the room. She bent down picking up the gun and examined it. She laughed when she finished examining it 'nice gun' she said 'wouldn't do you much good of course. Boys, we're eating in tonight'.

The men smiled at Elkins before jumping on him, fangs protruding from their mouths.

Dean was sitting on an uncomfortable chair in a café and was flipping through a newspaper, whilst Sam was on his laptop.

'I wish she would answer her god damn phone' Dean said when he got out his and saw that he had no messages 'she's as bad as Dad'.

Sam smiled he knew Amelie was someone who Dean thought of often and he also knew that she liked to annoy Dean. Knowing her she probably was watching them right now laughing at the fact that it was the 30th time that day that Dean had checked his phone and it was only 11am.

'Well dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What have you got?' Dean said whilst folding his paper.

'Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, and South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an aeroplane and survived' Sam answered, showing his laptop to Dean.

'Sounds more like 'that's incredible' than 'Twilight Zone''.

'Yeah'.

Dean smirked 'Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again huh? Cool chick man, smokin' Dean whistled. 'You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?'

Sam smiled at his brother, trying to set him up, it was a nice gesture, but he was still a bit sore from Jess' death. Dean was probably going to try and find Amelie, if he was trying to hook him up with someone.

'Yeah I dunno, maybe someday' Sam replied. 'In the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, you know that'.

'Yeah all right' Dean said before not too subtly looking at his phone.

'You know it would of gone off if she texted you?' Sam said.

'What d'ya mean? I wasn't looking at my texts; I was, uhh, checking the time'.

Sam gave Dean his puppy dog eyes.

'Fine' Dean said and Sam smiled _Dean can never resist the puppy dog._

'It's been over 3 months since we heard from her; she said she'd see us soon'.

'You're actually worried'.

'Am not'

'Are too'

'Am not' Dean said before poking his tongue out at Sam.

Sam chuckled. 'Admit it Dean, you really want her to be a part of your life.'

'Fine, yeah I really like her and I would love her to be with us all the time, but only if that's ok with you and her'.

'Dean, I've watched you give up everything for me, Dad, you missed out on a heck of a lot of things growing up. Why should I mind? You deserve her, and she is great'.

Dean smiled 'thanks Sammy, but you're such a chick'.

'Jerk'

'Bitch, anyway what else you got?'

'Ah, 1 man in Colorado, a local man named Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home'.

'Elkins? I know that name' Dean said.

'Doesn't ring a bell' Sam said, wondering why it did for Dean.

Under his breath Dean kept saying the word 'Elkins' over and over.

'Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they've found some signs of a robbery'.

'Mh-hmm' Dean replied, not really listening to Sam. He was more interested in John's journal. He kept flicking through it until he found the page he'd been looking for. 'There, check it out' Dean said when he found the right page.

He handed the journal over to Sam and pointed at the name Daniel Elkins.

It had a telephone number on it, but what intrigued Dean the most was that underneath that he saw the words 'Amelie' and 'gun'.

'Right, I'm going to phone her right now, and she better come here or I am going to kill her'

'Before you do, do you thinks it's the same Elkins, could just be a coincidence?'

'Sammy, it's us and anyway, it's a Colorado are code'.

In the Impala, Dean was driving whilst phoning Amelie.

She picked up on the fourth ring and Dean put her on speaker.

'Hello?' her voice said 'who is this?'

Dean smiled; he'd bought a cheap phone earlier so Amelie wouldn't know it was him, although he was annoyed, _she answered to strangers and not him?_

'Hello?' her voice said again.

'Hello Amelie' Dena answered.

There was a very loud huff.

'What do you want?'

'Well first I want to know why you have been ignoring my texts and calls'.

'And second?'

'Second, how do you know a Daniel Elkins?'

'I'm busy Dean, I'm not a normal hunter like you, I can't answer every call or text I get from a hunter, especially when I get like 30 a day from the same person'.

'Well you should have replied, you never know one of us could have been hurt'.

'But you're not 'cause you're talking to me'

'I nearly died' Dean said.

'What!'

'It was after you left; I got electrocuted and was told I had 3 weeks to live'

'Shit! Dammit Dean, one of you should of said something to me. And hey Sam, I know your listening to every word I say so tell me is Dean annoyed yet?'

'Yeah' came Sam's reply.

Amelie stifled a laugh as she heard Dean say 'Sammy!'

'Alright, so maybe I should answer my phone to you a bit more, but I am very danger prone so my phone is usually very far from my body'.

'In a sexual manner' Dean smirked getting ideas.

'NO! And stop thinking of me how you are Dean, I'm getting creeped out'.

'Anyway how do you know Daniel Elkins?' Sam asked cutting of Dean's response.

'A friend, why?'

'He was found mauled in his home'.

The boys heard a gasp from Amelie and a whole string load of curses.

'You still there Amelie?'

'Yeah, look I'll meet you at his home; I'll be there in about an hour'.

And with that Amelie hung up and then boys sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Amelie sighed, 'John, oi Winchester, get your ass in here now!'

'What!' John said as he walked out of the bathroom 'where's the fire?'

'Elkins, is dead'

John stopped in his tracks, 'what?'

'Elkins, got mauled, I think they've come back, I'm going to see the boys at Elkins place and you are coming, so don't even think about trying to work your way out of it'.

By the time Sam and Dean get to Colorado and Elkins cabin its night and neither of them have the patience to deal with getting a warrant, so Sam started to pick the lock on the door.

Dean was holding a torch, trying to make Sam's lock picking easier.

Within a few seconds Sam had unlocked the door and was putting away his lock picker.

Dean whistled 'looks like the maid didn't come today' after looking around the cabin at the mess.

There was a rustle inside the cabin, Sam and Dean automatically reached for their guns, they strained their ears to find out where the noise was coming from. It was in the same room as them.

Dean motioned with his fingers to Sam, that he would go left and Sam should go right.

They did so carefully and didn't make a noise.

Sam turned and aimed his gun at the person in the armchair, as did Dean.

'Seriously, could you be any louder?' Amelie said.

'Amelie?'

'Told you I'd be here within an hour, you took an hour and a half'.

Sam smirked, 'good to see you' he said and helped Amelie up.

'Thank you Sam, it's good to see chivalry isn't dead'

'You're strange, you know that' Dean said.

'Say's the bloke who sleeps with a shotgun and knife'.

'Fair point'

'There's salt over there' Sam said before Dean could flirt with Amelie anymore.

Amelie handed Dean, Elkins journal and he started flicking through it, 'you mean protection against demon salt, or 'whoops I spilled the popcorn 'salt.'

Amelie smiled at Dean, she had missed the boys so much, Dean more than any more else. It was nice to see someone who you cared about.

'It's clearly a ring. Was Elkins a player Amelie?'

'Yes, one of the best I've come across'.

_There was no point in lying_ Amelie thought _they'll find out from the journal and John._

Whilst Amelie was caught up in her thoughts, Sam had come across to them and was looking at Elkins journal, 'that looks a hell out a lot like Dad's' he said.

'Yep, except this dates back to the '60's'.

Amelie looked out of the window, she could see a man out there, he was standing in the shadows of the tree's, she was about to investigate it when Sam and Dean moved into the bedroom and saw the massive hole up in the roof.

'Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one' Sam said.

'Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too'.

'Yeah'.

The boys looked around the room; Dean crouched down to get a closer look at the floor, just as Amelie walked in.

'Nice ass Dean'

Ignoring Amelie, Dean looked closer at the floor.

'You got something?'

'I dunno. Some scratches on the floor'.

'Death throes maybe?'

'Yeah, maybe'.

Dean took the journal from Amelie's hands and took a piece from a page in the notebook, he placed it over the marks and rubbed a pencil over it to try and get an outline.

'Or maybe a message' Dean said.

He held the paper up to Sam and Amelie 'look familiar'.

'Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop' Sam said.

'Just the way Dad does it' Dean replied.

Amelie, Dean and Sam were standing outside the post office box belonging to Elkins and Dean was opening, whilst Amelie moaned that she was tired.

Dean reached into the box and pulled out a letter, which Sam opened, he stared at it for a while before showing Dean and Amelie.

'J.W, and A.C, you think John Winchester? But who is A.C?' Sam said.

'Me' Amelie said.

Dean turned to look at her. They were in the Impala so Dean had to do a full turn to look at her.

'You?'

'Yes'

'So what's the C for?' Sam asked.

'Collins, it's my last name, I'm Amelie Collins'.

'So we can open the letter then?' Dean said grateful that he didn't have to debate whether or not he'd be able to open the letter or not.

Suddenly a loud knock came from Dean's window and Dean reared back and automatically raised his arm, his fist clenching. He looked to see who it was.

It was John Winchester.

John looked at Dean and Sam seeing he has scared them he smiled. He looked at the backseat to see Amelie smiling at him.

'Dad?' Dean said.

John opened the door in the back and climbed in.

'Dad what are you doing here? Are you all right?' Sam asked, worried that his Dad was here.

'Yeah, I'm ok. Amelie told me about Daniel and we got here as soon as we could. She went to you first while I waited outside. I saw you at his place'.

'That was you?' Amelie asked.

John nodded.

'Why didn't you come in Dad?' Sam asked softly.

Turning to look at Sam, John replied 'you know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed' John paused for a second before finished 'by anyone or anything. Nice job covering your tracks by the way'.

Dean felt so happy when he heard the compliment come from his Dad's lips, he rarely got a compliment from his Dad so to hear one, was almost overwhelming.

'Yeah, well, we learned from the best' he said.

'Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy, just cause he died?' Sam said annoyed at his father for doing so.

'Yeah. He is... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting' John said.

Both he and Amelie knew the other reason as to why they were both here.

'Well you never mentioned him to us, and what's with putting his name in your journal and underneath it Amelie's, along with gun?'

'Leave it Sammy' Amelie warned.

'No, it's fine Amelie' John said, 'we had a kind of falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. Amelie kept her eye on him but we weren't really sure that he had it, I should look at that' he said before grabbing the envelope out of Sam's hands.

'If you're reading this, I'm already dead' John read out. 'That son of a bitch'.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'He had it the whole time' John spat.

Amelie kept her head down _of course he had it, I'm the one who fricken gave it him _she thought.

'Dad what?' Sam asked.

'When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An old revolver, an antique, did you see it?' John was getting frantic now.

'Ah, there was an old case but it was empty' Dean said.

'Did you see anything Amelie?' John pressed.

'Nope'.

John cursed under his breath 'they have it'.

'You mean whatever killed Elkins?'

John was just getting out of the car when he replied 'we gotta pick up the trail'.

'Wait' Sam replied 'you want us to come with you?'

'If Elkins was telling the truth we gotta find this gun' Amelie replied.

'The gun, why?'

'It's important' Amelie and John replied at the same time.

'Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet' Sam said.

'They were what Daniel killed best; Vampires' John answered.

'Vampires? I thought there was no such thing' Dean said incredulously.

'You never even mentioned them Dad'.

'Daniel was the best at hunting them, so good that we thought they were extinct. I guess we're wrong' Amelie replied.

'Tell us about them then' Dean said.

'Most vampire law is crap. The first hunters, the ones who wrote most hunter law said the ones that are crap are; crosses repelling them; it doesn't work, sunlight won't kill them, neither will a stake to the heart, bloodlust? Well that's definitely true; they need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so until it's too late you won't know it's a vampire' John answered.

'Well how do we kill them?'

'Dead man's blood slows them down, but to kill them you need to cut off their heads' Amelie answered.

Sam, Dean and Amelie were asleep in a motel room.

Dean and Amelie were together as they could only afford 2 beds and neither wanted the floor.

John was sitting at the table with a radio held in both hands. He put it down when he heard a dispatch to an abandoned car with a possible 207.

He grabbed his jacket and jumped to his feet.

'Sam, Dean, Amelie let's go'

Amelie groaned whilst Dean said 'mm-hmm'.

Sam, though half sat up.

Amelie grudgingly got of the bed and Dean rubbed his eyes.

_Best sleep I've had in ages._ Dean thought _I wonder if it has anything to do with Amelie._

'I picked up a police call' John said.

'What happened?' Sam asked, after watching Amelie wrestle Dean into getting out of the bed.

'A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing; it's the vampires'.

Upon rising from his bed, Sam asked 'how do you know?'

John was now at the door 'just follow me, ok?'

'He's worse than you Amelie' Dean said.

'What d'ya mean?'

'You barely give us information, Dad, he never does'.

'Oh'.

Sam walked across the room to get his jacket and muttered to Dean and Amelie 'never thought that vampires were real'.

'Huh, vampires. Get's funnier every time I hear it' Dean smiled.

Dean, Sam and Amelie were waiting by the Impala, watching John talk to a cop on the scene.

Sam had a sulky face on and Amelie was finding it almost impossible not to laugh.

Especially when Sam said 'I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him'.

'Oh don't tell me it's already starting' Dean sighed.

Confused Sam asked 'what's starting?'

'What have you got?' Amelie asked John.

'It was them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour'.

'How can you be so sure?' Sam asked.

'Sam…' Dean warned.

'I just want to know we're going in the right direction' Sam said sharply to Dean.

'HEY! If John says the vamps are heading west, they're heading west. Don't be such a dick about it' Amelie said.

'But how do you know?' Sam persisted.

John pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to Dean 'I found this'.

'It's a… a vampire fang' Dean said, astonished he was holding one.

'Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack' Amelie said.

John looked over at Sam 'any more questions?'

Sam looked away from John's face and remained silent.

'All right, let's get out of here we're losing daylight' John said 'Amelie, you gonna stick with them?'

Amelie nodded and started heading for the Impala, she was shortly followed by Sam and Dean.

John looked at the Impala and said 'hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it'.

Amelie sighed as Dean looked down at his car.

Sam looked at Dean with his 'told you so' look on his face, Dean just grimaced.

As they followed John, Amelie said to Sam and Dean 'ignore him, he's just pissed because I knew Elkins had the gun all along, I just neglected to tell him I knew'.

'What is this gun?' Sam asked from the driver's seat.

'It's called The Colt. But you should get John to explain more, I highly doubt he would be happy if I told you what it did' Amelie replied.

Dean, who was sitting next to Amelie, was reading about vampires.

'Vampire nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks' Dean read out.

'I wonder if that's what happened to the 911 couple' Amelie said.

'That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks', Sam said grumpily.

Dean groaned 'so it is starting'.

'What?'

'Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a coupla hours and there's static already?'

'Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again'.

'Well good'.

'But?' Amelie said.

'But, it's just the way he treats us, like we're children'.

Dean groaned again 'oh God'.

'He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap, need to know deal'.

'He does what he does for a reason'.

'What reason?'

'Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things'.

'Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything you and I have been through Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, letting him run the whole show?'

Dean just looked at Sam and took a long pause before replying 'if that's what it takes'.

A couple of hours later Amelie is asleep and resting against Dean who was on the phone, and was most certainly not stroking Amelie's hair.

'Yeah dad' he said into the speaker 'all right, got it'.

He hung up and told Sam 'pull of at the next exit'.

Sam was angry 'why?'

'Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail'

Sam was very angry now 'how?'

'I don't know he didn't say'.

Sam started gunning the engine and Dean kept a firm grip on Amelie and looked at Sam as if he was crazy.

Outside Dean saw John's truck, Sam overtook it and slammed on the brakes, causing the Impala to serve sideways and forcing John to stop.

Sam slammed out of his seat to meet John who was now out of his truck and looked angry.

Dean groaned 'oh crap' he said as he got out of the car careful to not disturb Amelie 'here we go. Sam!'

'What the hell was that?' John asked Sam.

'We need to talk'.

'About what?'

'About everything. Where we going Dad. What's the big deal about this job?'

'Sammy come on' Dean said after looking back at Amelie's sleeping form 'we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires'.

'Your brother's right, we don't have time for this'.

Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help?' Sam was yelling now, 'obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what'.

'Get back in the car' John said.

'No'

'I said get back in the damn car'.

'Yeah, and I said no'.

_Do they seriously want to wake Amelie? I mean I don't exactly know what she'll be like if she's woken but if it's anything like she is when she is awake then I don't want to see it, _Dean thought.

'Ok you made your point tough guy;' Dean said 'look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy I mean it, come on'.

Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him back towards the car. Sam obliged but continued to stare at John.

'This is why I left in the first place' he mumbled.

'What did you say?' John said.

Getting out of Dean's grip Sam replied 'you heard me'.

'Yeah, you left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away'.

'Sam…' Dean warned for what felt like the millionth time that day.

'You walked away!' John yelled at Sam's face.

'Stop it, both of you' Dean said.

'You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!' Sam retorted.

'STOP IT!' Amelie shouted.

'I have had enough of your arguing, Sam you say you're being treated like a child? Well you're flippin' acting like one. John just answer his bloody questions' Amelie said before marching over to them both and forcing them apart.

'You're such dicks' she said.

They continued to glare at each other over Amelie's head.

Dean could feel the power emanating from Amelie so was not surprised when Sam looked away from John. John however continued to glare.

'That means you too' Dean said looking at John.

Sam got into the Impala with a very pissed of Amelie and John turned back to his car.

Dean just stood in the middle of the two cars and looked at Sam and John.

'Terrific'.

Sam, Dean, Amelie and John were watching a vampire talk to another one in a car.

'Son of a bitch' Dean said 'so there really not afraid of the sun?'

'Direct sunlight hurts them like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up' John replied.

'I guess walking right in's not our best option' Dean said.

'Actually' John smiled 'that's the plan'.

Dean opened the trunk of his Impala, and Sam and Dean started weaponing up whilst John grabbed his weapons from an automatic hidden compartment in his truck.

'Where's your SUV?' John asked Amelie.

''Had an accident'.

'What kind?'

'It got set alight'

'By what?'

'Me'.

'Why? I thought you loved that SUV?'

'I did, it got possessed'.

'Oh'.

Dean looked over at John 'dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one'. Dean held it up but John unveiled a massive shiny one, with a serrated edge from his leather holder on his hip.

'I think I'm ok thanks'.

Dean and Sam gawped at the size of it.

'Wow!' Dean said.

'So, you boys really wanna know about this colt?'

'Yes sir'

'It's just a story, legend really, only the first hunters really know the full details, but I at least thought it to be a legend, never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter'.

Amelie looked at John and remembered when she first got her hands on the colt.

'Amelie, you know more about the legend than me you tell it' John said bringing Amelie out of her thoughts.

'Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo and the same night a girl of 22 was killed by her brother, she was one of the first hunters so it was a devastating time, at the time the girl was friends with a man named Samuel Colt, he made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man or woman like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and the hunter who he gave it to used the gun half a dozen times before being killed. The gun disappeared too, and somehow, somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say that this gun can kill anything'.

Dean was staring at Amelie with such curiosity that when she finished he wanted more 'kill anything like, supernatural anything?'

'Like the demon?' Sam asked.

'Yeah exactly like the demon, ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun and we may have it' John said.

The barn door of where the vampires were, swung open, John jumped inside and disappeared. Shortly after Sam, Dean and Amelie.

They surveyed the room they were in; there were a load of vamps in it and they were sleeping in hammocks.

And it was very quiet.

John looked into the stalls whilst Sam, Dean and Amelie made their way through the barn.

Dean passed by a hammock housing a fat, middle aged vampire, and his foot hit an empty bottle. Amelie and Sam held their breath as they heard the bottle clink but thankfully the vamp didn't wake up.

At the back of the barn John sees 2 vampires asleep on a bed in an alcove, with the gun hanging in a holster beside them.

After a few minutes of searching Sam has found a girl tied up against the pole. _She must be the 911 girl_ Sam thought.

'Dean' Sam whispered 'Amelie'.

Slowly, John makes his way down a few steps to the bed. The male vampire turns over in his sleep making John extra wary.

Sam started to untie the girl and was almost done when they heard a noise. Dean looked behind them and saw a load more people locked up inside a metal grid. They were all sleeping or unconscious. Dean looked around for a lock on the door, he found it and grabbed a metal hook to break it off. As started hitting the lock, Sam looked up sharply at the noise and then over at the hammocks, there was still no movement.

John had almost reached the gun.

Amelie was keeping her eye out for any vamp that started to wake up.

The girl that's tied up began to stir.

'Hey. Hey,hey', Sam whispered 'I'm here to help you'.

The girl started to scream, an unearthly scream, Sam jumped back and Dean looked around.

The vampires were waking up.

'Sam' Dean called 'Amelie'.

John turned around towards the noise and beside him the two vamps woke up. The male upon seeing John reared up and threw him against the wall.

'John!' Amelie called out and ran towards him.

John quickly grabbed a rock and hurled it behind the male vamp, where it crashed against a blackened window, letting the daylight in. The two vampires flinched away from it.

Allowing Amelie to pull him up John shouted 'boy's run!'

Sam and Dean started to run out of the barn calling out to Amelie and John as they did. The vampires started to chase them but Sam and Dean burst out of the barn doors and into the daylight, before half of them had even comprehended that there were intruders.

Sam and Dean ran up the slope towards the cars before they looked back.

'DAD? AMELIE?' Dean called.

No answer.

'DAD?'

After a long pause John and Amelie came running up the slope and as soon as Sam and Dean spot them they breathed out a sigh of relief.

'They won't follow, not til tonight. Once a vamp has your scent it's for life' John said.

'What the hell do we do now?' Dean said.

'We have to find the nearest funeral home, that's what' Amelie replied.

Sam and Dean looked at her like she had grown another head before remembering that dead man's blood slows vamps down.

Dean and Amelie had been gone for almost an hour and Sam and John were left in the motel.

Sam was pacing and John was sitting at the table.

'It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help' Sam said.

'They've got it, and you know what Dean's like around her'.

Sam continued to pace.

John watched him for a bit before saying 'Sammy?'

Sam stopped pacing. 'Yeah?'

'I don't think ever told you this but… the day you were born you know what I did?'

'No?'

'I put $100 into a savings account for you. I did the same for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another $100 until… anyway my point is Sam that, this is never the life I wanted for you'.

'Then why'd get so mad when I left?'

'You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I...Uh...I stopped being your father and I...I became your drill sergeant. So when you said and that you were gunna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy it just...it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and I were just different'.

Sam stifled a laugh.

'What?'

'We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess...well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone'.

'I guess your right son'.

'Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?'

John smiled 'spent it on ammo'.

John and Sam looked at one another and smiled, before cracking up with laughter.

Midway through their laughing attack Dean and Amelie entered. Amelie looked tired and Dean just looks like he ran a mile.

'Get it?' John asked them.

Dean fumbled in his pocket, after a second or two he pulled out a paper bag and from that a bottle of something red. He handed it over to John.

'You know what to do' he replied.

Dean opened the bonnet of the Impala and looked at the engine.

'Car trouble?' a woman behind him asked.

Dean turned around.

'Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place'.

Dean grinned at her 'Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia'.

'Oooh' the woman replied and backhands him, then grabs his face and lifted him into the air.

Dean grabbed her wrist and said 'I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but…'

'You know we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends'.

She lowered Dean down and kissed him, holding his cheeks tightly.

Another vamp watches them and smiles.

'Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity'.

Suddenly an arrow pierces the male vampire and then a second later one hits the female holding Dean.

She drops Dean and looks out at the arrow.

'Damn it' she said before seeing Amelie, Sam and John.

'You kissed my boyfriend' Amelie said.

'Little one?' the woman stuttered.

Amelie smiled 'glad you recognise me' and raised her crossbow.

'I swear I didn't know you two were together I wouldn't of done it otherwise'

'Too bad you did' Amelie said before firing at the woman again.

She smiled 'it barely even stings'

'Give it time sweetheart, that arrow is soaked in dead man's blood' John said as Amelie walked over to Dean.

The woman's eyes widened as she realised she was being poisoned; she wavered a bit and then fell to the floor losing consciousness.

'Load her up, I'll take care of the other one' John said.

'Your boyfriend huh?' Dean said to Amelie as she helped him up.

'Well, only if you want to be'.

'Sure as that chick is a vamp I want to be'.

'Good' Amelie replied before ramming Dean against the side of the Impala and kissed him.

John approached the other vamp who was sitting groggily on the ground; he raised his machete over the vamp and brought it down.

Blood sprayed all over a boulder.

John handed Dean a bag and they moved from the Impala's trunk towards the campfire Sam was by.

Amelie was patrolling the area with a machete in her arms and a cross bow on her hip, Dean smiled at her, _god she is so sexy with a machete._

'Toss this on the fire' John said 'saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready'.

Dean sniffed the air and immediately started coughing 'stuff stinks'.

'Kind of the idea Dean' Amelie said. 'You may want to dust your clothes with the ashes so you stand a better chance of not being detected.

'You sure they'll come after her?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. Vamp's mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time' John answered.

'A half hour oughta do it' Sam replied.

'And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can'.

'But…' Sam started.

'Dad you can't take them all' Dean said.

'I'll have her and Amelie, not to mention the colt'.

'But after, we're gunna meet up right? Use the gun together. Right?' Sam said in a desperate tone.

'You're leaving again aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this' Sam said.

'Like what?' John retorted.

'Like children'.

'You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe'.

'Dad, all due respect but, that's a bunch of crap' Dean said earning looks of shock from Sam and John.

Amelie, however just went over to Dean.

'Excuse me?' John said.

'You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe'.

'It's not the same thing Dean'.

'Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?'

'This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive'.

'You mean you can't be as reckless'.

Amelie just sighed and was about to say that she would go along with John when John spoke again.

'Look...I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too, I won't.'

'What happens if you die? Dad what happens if you die and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together'.

Sam nodded.

'We're stronger together Dad. We just are. You know it'.

'John, I'm going with you, end off and Dean, go do your job we're running out of time. And get out of there as fast as you can' Amelie said.

'Is there any sign of those four?' the male vamp said.

'No, something else'.

'What?'

'Luther, they cut of Frank's head!'

'And Kate?'

'Dunno, she weren't there. What you gunna do?'

A truck sounded outside causing the vamps to get distracted.

'It's just a truck up on the highway'.

Luther whispered 'Kate, she's in that truck'.

John drove his truck down a road just as Kate sluggishly opened and closed her eyes. After a moment or two headlights shined in John's rear view mirror and two cars started to approach him quickly from behind.

Inside the vamp's nest a vampire is taking swigs from a bottle of Jack. He looked up and moved to stand in front of the barn doors but then decides not to stand there and walks away. Before turning around again. A man with piercing green eyes is standing there holding a machete.

'Boo' the man says and swung his machete at the vamp, cutting its head off.

'Dean, that was very mean of you' Amelie said.

Dean smiled 'I know you liked it though' and walked over to the locked container of people 'I told you I'd come back' he said before breaking of the hinges.

John was only able to drive a bit further before he had to stop as the road ahead of him was blocked by 4 vampires and 2 cars.

'Get out! Who are you?' one of them, _the leader_ john mused, shouted.

'Names Winchester' John replied.

'Where are your friends?'

'Cleaning out your nest'.

'Where's Kate?'

Turning back to the truck John said 'Come here sweetheart'.

He pulled up a groggy and tied up Kate and held a large knife to her throat.

'Kate, you all right?'

'Little one, dead man's blood' she muttered.

Luther's eyes widened 'the son of a bitch'.

'I want the colt. Elkins gun. Trade' John said.

'That's what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all right? We'll kill you' Luther said.

'Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else' John relied. 'Now put the colt down, or she goes first'.

'All right. Just don't hurt her' Luther replied.

Luther pulled the colt out of his pocket and placed it on the floor.

'Back up. Further' John said.

John dragged Kate forwards and leaned down with her to pick up the gun.

Kate quickly worked at the ties around her wrists.

'It's a nice move, you almost made it' Luther said to John.

Kate swung around and knocked John back against his truck. He dropped the gun it fell to the floor. Luther started to walk towards him. When he reached John he backhanded him so John fell back against the open car door, shattering the glass before landing unconscious on the ground.

Just as Luther was approaching John again an arrow pierced one of the vamps and Sam, Dean and Amelie ran out of the trees. Dean stopped to line up and shoot another vamp whilst Sam went towards Luther who just smiled and backhanded Sam. Amelie grabbed her machete turning to help Sam but Luther already has Sam by the throat.

'Don't' Luther said 'I'll break his neck. Put the blade down'.

Amelie automatically dropped the machete before Luther could cut of Sam's air supply.

'Let him go' she said.

'You people. Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do' Luther said.

'I don't think so' John said from behind Luther.

Luther turned around and saw John raise the colt. John pulled the trigger and shot Luther in between the eyes. Luther automatically let go of Sam who stumbled away gasping. Dean pulled Sam behind him.

A Sigel started to appear where the bullet hit Luther and he stumbled. A brief flash of light reflected his skeleton, before he fell to his knees.

'Luther!' Kate cried out.

Another flash of light passed through Luther before he slumped to the ground; dead.

Kate started to run towards John but was pulled into a car by another vamp. The car took off, wheels screaming.

Sam, Dean and Amelie are in their motel room and were packing up their things when John entered.

'So guys' he said.

They all looked at him.

'Yes sir' Sam said.

'You ignored a direct order back there'.

'Yes sir'.

'Yeah but we saved you ass' Dean said.

'You're right' John replied.

'I am?' Dean asked incredulously.

'It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger together. So ...let's go after this damn thing. Together. All four of us'.

'Yes sir' Sam and Dean said in unison.

Amelie nodded but was looking out of the window. She saw a man standing underneath a streetlight the light above was flickering and her head started pounding.

'Amelie, are you alright?' Sam asked upon noticing Amelie was a bit out of it.

'Yeah, just got a headache. Nothing to worry about'.

John glanced at Amelie who just smiled reassuringly at him, 'honest John it's nothing'.

When Amelie looked back out of the window the man was gone and the streetlight was no longer flickering.

**Please review!**


	6. Salvation

**This is an AU to the episode Salvation.**

**I can't believe I've nearly done season 1 I mean I know I've skipped some episodes but the principality is still the same.**

**SALVATION:**

In a church down in Blue Earth Minnesota a Pastor was by his pulpit. He looks up when a wind ruffled his hair and the candles on the alter.

A woman entered the church.

'Good Morning' the Pastor said good naturedly. 'Can I help you?'

The Pastor came down from the pulpit. As Meg walked forward and sat in a pew.

'I kinda...I need to talk' Meg replied, looking sad.

'Well' the Pastor replied 'that's what I'm here for'.

'I've done some things. Not good things'.

'Well there's always forgiveness for us if we seek it'.

'For everyone? Are you sure?'

'I like to say salvation was created for sinners. Tell me what's on your mind'.

'Well. I've lied. A lot. I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day I met this man. A nice guy, you know? We had a really good chat, sort of like this...then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest' .

Meg blinked and her eyes went black. The Pastor jerked back.

'Does that make me a bad person?' she asked.

The Pastor was backing away now 'I know what you are. You can't be here. This is hallowed ground'.

Meg stood up 'please. Maybe that works in the minor leagues. But not with me'.

The Pastor ran for the door behind the pulpit and down the stairs. He unlocked a door and rushed inside, sliding a ready to go barricade across the door. He turned to a well-stocked hunter's chest of weapons and started scrambling for something. Meg kicked open the door with ease, breaking the wood barricading it. The Pastor looked at her for second, before throwing a knife covered in Sigils at Meg's head. She caught it easily.

Meg laughed 'you throw like a girl'.

'What do you want'.

'The Winchesters and that bitch that protects them'.

'I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you. And I don't even know the name of the protector, John never said'.

'I know'.

Meg walked over to the Pastor and slit his throat with his own knife and he fell back into a chair, gasping, before he finally died. Meg smiled and walked away.

John was sitting at a desk covered in paper; colt in front of him, Sam was leaning against the counter, Dean as pacing whilst Amelie was staring at the papers, more specifically the ones of the yellow eyed demon.

John sighed, 'so this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail.'

'And that's when you took off, and Amelie came onto the scene' Dean said.

'You make me sound like a cop' Amelie said and walked over to Sam.

'Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation' John said and Amelie sighed.

'What?' Sam whispered.

'Walk outside with me and I'll tell you'.

'Dad? We're gonna go get some beer's want one?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, sure'.

'Dean?'

'Go on then'.

Outside Amelie was with Sam and she was looking for the bottle of beer that Dean liked.

'So, what did you want to tell me?' Sam asked her.

'The demon, he didn't come out of hibernation, he's been around here for years, he just kept his killings low. He's manipulative, and he gives he a headache'.

'You talk as if you know him'.

'I do'

'You- what?'

'Well, not exactly know him, but whenever he's near I get a massive headache'.

'You, it… it happened to you didn't it?'

'Yeah'.

'Was your mother?'

'No, my nurse maid'.

'Nurse maid?'

'Posh family'.

Sam smiled 'so that's why dad was with you, you're a walking talking yellow eyed demon detector'.

'Yeah, that and I protect the Winchesters, always have and always will'.

'You're an enigma'.

'I know'.

Back in the motel Dean was talking to John.

'So what's this trail you found?'

'It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us'.

'Families with infants?' Sam asked as him and Amelie walked through the door, carrying beers.

'Yeah' John said as he was handed his beer 'the night of the kid's six-month birthday'.

'I was six months old that night?'

'Exactly six months' John answered.

'So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?'

'We don't know that Sam' Dean protested.

'Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean'.

Dean was getting frustrated now, 'for the last time, what happened to them was not your fault'.

Sam replied by shouting back at Dean 'right. It's not my fault but it's my problem'.

'No it's not your problem it's our problem!'

Tired of the shouting John nodded at Amelie who went over to the boys and grabbed them by the ear.

' ow ow' they both said as they moved with their ear so they were now on the floor.

'Stop, shouting you dicks. Now when I let go you're gonna take a deep breath and calm down. Or I'm gonna smack you with a spoon'.

John smiled at the reference to Missouri.

'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry' the boys said desperate to be released from the ear grip.

Amelie smiled 'good' and let go of Sam.

'Hey! What about me- ' Dean protested but was cut off by Amelie kissing him.

'Wasn't so hard was it?' she said.

Smirking Dean replied 'maybe I outta do that more often'.

'I'll still smack you with a spoon'.

'So why's he doing it? What does he want?' Sam asked.

'Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save...'

John looked down, unhappy at how many lives he'd lost.

'It wasn't your fault' Amelie said putting a comforting hand on John's shoulder 'even if we did get there in time, they still would've died'.

'All right so how do we find it..before it hits again' Dean said.

'There's signs. It took us a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctations, electrical storms. And then we went back and checked...and...' John couldn't finish his sentence.

'These things happened in Lawrence' Dean finished.

John nodded 'a week before you're mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again'.

'Where?' Sam asked.

'Salvation, Iowa' Amelie replied.

John was in his truck and speeding along a misty road, the boys and Amelie were following close behind him in the Impala. After a few minutes of John's manic speeding he stopped and pulled off to the side.

Dean did the same and upon seeing John get out of his truck they all sprang out and went over to him.

'God damn it!' John said.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'Son of a bitch' John said.

'What is it!' Dean asked again.

'I just got a call from Caleb'.

'Is he okay?' Sam asked.

'He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead' John replied.

'Pastor Jim? How?' Dean asked, saddened to know that Pastor Jim was dead.

'His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place'.

'A demon' Dean said and looked at John who nodded 'the Demon?'

'No' Amelie replied, 'not his style, but I think he knows were getting close'.

'What do we do?' Dean asked Amelie.

'Now, now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. We need records, get a list of every single infant that's going to be six months old in the next week' she replied.

'That could be dozens of kids Amelie. How do we know which one's the right one?'

'We'll check them all. Got any better ideas?'

'No ma'am'.

Amelie nodded at Sam and then turned back to the Impala, Sam followed.

John didn't move he just leant on his trunk, Dean was by his car door now, he turned back to look at his dad leaning against the truck.

'Dad?' he said.

John was upset he took a deep breath and sighed 'yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't….' John hardened his face. 'This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes'.

John pulled up outside the 'Salvation Children's Hospital' and opened a container inbetween the seats of the truck, he shuffled through a number of ID's before selecting one of them and pinned it to his jacket.

Sam was sitting in a filing room whilst a nurse brought him another load of files 'there you go officer' she said.

'Thanks' Sam smiled.

'You're welcome'.

Sam looked down at the birth certificate before copying it the information into his notebook.

Sam came out of Salvation Medical Centre, flipping through his notebook, suddenly he clutched his head in agony as a vision hits him. The Yellow Eyed Demon is in a babies nursery. It flashes to a mother looking out the window, he hears a train, and then see's the demon again. As soon as the vision finishes and he can focus again he quickly pulled out a map.

Sam walked over to a bench in a park and checked his map again. As he does he got the same vision flashing over his eyes again. When it was over he quickly realized the house from the vision is in front of him. And the woman from his vision is pushing a pram along the road while holding an umbrella.

Sam got up from the bench and approached the woman.

'Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore'.

'Oh, thanks' the woman replied.

She closed her umbrella, whilst Sam held her pram. He looked at the baby inside.

'She's gorgeous. Is she yours?'

'Yeah'.

Sam looked at the baby 'oh wow, hi!' he then turned to the mom and said 'oh sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam, I just moved in up the block'.

'Hi I'm Monica and this is Rosie'.

'Rosie? Hi Rosie'.

'So, welcome to the neighbourhood'.

'Thanks. She's such a good baby!'

'I know, I mean she...she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's...it's like she's reading your mind'.

'What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?'

'My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born'.

'And how old's Rosie?'

'She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed'.

'Yeah. Monica…' Sam distractedly said.

'Yeah?'

'Just ahhh, just take care of yourself okay?'

'Yeah, you too Sam. We'll see you around'.

As Monica turned to her house a station wagon pulled into the drive, honking.

'There's Daddy!' Monica said to Rosie.

Sam's vision returned again. The clock in a bedroom stops, the nursery rhyme playing stops, a wind sweeps through. A black figure approaches the bed. Monica pushed the door open from the hallway and see's the figure standing over her daughters bed.

'What are you?' she said.

The figure turned to her and she is pulled back to the wall and starts to slide up it towards the ceiling, blood started dripping from her stomach.

'Rosie!' she screamed before the room burst into flames.

Sam was sitting at the table in the motel room and was rubbing his temples.

John and Dean were sitting at the end of each bed and Amelie was fixing Sam a drink she makes when she gets headaches.

'Here ya' go' she said as she put it by his hand.

'Thanks'.

'So… a vision' John said flatly.

Sam gritted his teeth 'yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling'.

'And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…'

'These things happen exactly the way I see them' Sam said after drinking some of the drink Amelie made for him.

'It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening whilst he was awake' Dean said, slightly annoyed at the way his dad was dismissing Sam's visions.

Sam winced at the loud tone of Dean's voice, on seeing this Amelie started making Sam a coffee.

'Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get'.

'All right, when were you going to tell me about this? I've already got Amelie keeping secrets' John shouted.

Sam and Dean looked at Amelie 'more secrets?'

'No. Yes. Well, look there for me to know'.

'Well then I guess then that they should know about the fact that the yellow eyed demon was in Colorado yesterday'.

'You knew'

'Hell I did, I've been traveling enough with you to know when your head goes all mucked up'

Amelie scowled at John.

'What do you mean Amelie?' Dean asked.

'You don't want to know Dean'

'Tell me'

Amelie looked into Dean's eyes 'whenever the demon is near I sense him, I get headaches'.

Dean took a step back from Amelie.

'What?' he said 'I thought I could trust you'

'Dean please' Amelie begged.

'Just, just go'.

Tearfully Amelie nodded and ran out of the motel door.

'Dean' Sam sighed and went to get up to go after her.

'Leave her' John said, 'you didn't answer my question, when were you going to tell me about this?'

'We didn't know what it meant'.

'All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me'.

Dean dumped his coffee jug and strode towards John.

'Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery'.

'You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry'.

'Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through.'

'No they're not. No one is, ever again'.

Sam's phone started to ring.

'Hello?'

'Sam?'

'Who is this?'

'Think real hard it will come to you'.

'Meg'

Dean and John looked at Sam 'last time I saw you, you fell out of a window'.

'Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way'.

'Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop'.

'Lemme speak to your Dad'.

Sam looked over at John 'my Dad? I don't even know where my Dad is'.

'It's time for the grown-ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now'.

Sam hesitated before handing the phone over to John.

'This is John'.

'Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood...still there John-boy?'

'I'm here'

'Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi...'

Meg placed the phone to Caleb's ear.

'John, whatever you do don't give…'

Before Caleb could say anymore Meg pulled the phone away and put a finger on her lips.

'Caleb?' John said.

Sam and Dean automatically stand up, when they hear Caleb's name.

'You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go'.

'We know you have the colt John'.

'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Oh, okay. Well listen to this' Meg said before slitting Caleb's throat, she held the phone out so John could hear him gasping and chocking on his blood.

'Caleb. Caleb!'

'You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties'.

'I'm gonna kill you, you know that?'

'Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun'.

John stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about his decision. The boys have now moved so they are by his side.

'I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer'.

'Okay'.

'Sorry? I didn't quite get that'.

'I said okay, I'll bring you the colt'.

'There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there'.

'It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there'.

'Meet me there at midnight tonight'.

'That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane'.

'Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone'.

Meg hung up and looked down at Caleb's body 'what the hell are you looking at?'

Amelie was annoyed with the Winchester's, she had to keep her secrets to protect them, she had too. And then John goes and blows it all. _Such a dick!_

Out of nowhere Amelie started getting a headache 'oh not now, please' she moaned.

'Hey, are you alright?' a man beside her asked.

'Just got a headache'

'Get them often?'

'No, but recently they have been coming like every day'

'It might be because of me'

Amelie turned around to look the man in the eyes, his eyes went from dull grey, to yellow.

'You!' Amelie spat before moving to get up.

But the demon saw this and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

'Let me go' she protested.

'No, we're gonna meet my darling girl' and with that the demon knocked Amelie out and zipped into thin air, Amelie with him.

Back in the motel room Sam had gone out looking for Amelie so Dean was left with John, after a few minutes of silence Dean said 'so you think Meg is a demon?'

'Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter' John replied.

'What do we do?'

'I'm going to Lincoln'.

'What?'

'It doesn't look lilke we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die'.

Suddenly Sam burst into the room.

'Woah Sammy, you trying to break the door?' Dean smirked.

'They have Amelie' Sam replied.

'What?' Dean said his smirk now gone.

'The demon, he has Amelie'.

'No!' Dean shouted 'how do you know this'

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out Amelie's necklace 'this was on the floor of a park bench, she never goes anywhere without it, when I caught up with her she was talking to this man and then he knocked her out and they disappeared'.

'Dammit' Dean cursed.

'I have to go Dean, look I'll get Amelie back I promise. Hell the girl is probably shouting the place down already'.

'Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over' Sam said.

'Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no one's really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like, original hunters were smart enough not to paint a picture of it'.

'So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?' Dean said.

'Antique store'.

'You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?'

'Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference'.

'Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?'

'I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all'.

'You mean for Dean and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?'

'No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school; I want Dean to have a home, maybe even with Amelie. I want...I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over'.

Sam and John were standing at the back of John's truck and were checking their weapons, the Impala came towards them carrying Dean with a strained face.

_He must be feeling really guilty_ Sam thought.

'You get it?' John asked his eldest son.

Dean put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a brown bag, he handed it to him.

John smiled as he pulled out an antique gun.

'You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg want you to come alone? They will kill Amelie regardless of what you do'

'I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded; holy water, mandaic, amulets.

'Dad…'

'What?'

'Please get Amelie back in one piece'

'I will' he promised Dean.

'Dad, can you promise me something else?'

'What's that?'

'This things goes south just… get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead'.

'Same goes for you.' John paused before saying 'All right listen to me. They made these bullets special for the colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count'.

'Yes sir'

'Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?'

John gave Dean the colt.

'We'll see you soon Dad' Sam said.

'I'll see you later'.

John got in his truck and drove away, Sam and Dean watched him pull away.

'Later' Dean said.

'Wakey wakey little one' Meg said.

Amelie groaned as she came to.

'mmph' she said as she tried to speak.

'It sounds like Johnny boy has come. But I want to have some fun first.

'Imgphetme'

'Sorry what?' Meg said and pulled Amelie's gag of her.

'I said I thought you weren't allowed to kill me'.

'I'm not, doesn't mean I can't have fun' Meg replied before re-gaging Amelie.

Meg then proceeded to repeatedly start smacking Amelie in the face.

When she finished Amelie was barely conscious and she had a swollen eye and blood coming down her face.

'Told ya' I'd have some fun'.

Outside John was checking all of the pipes that ran up walls to see if he could find one to go up. 

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala, the Colt was between them. They were watching through the window as Monica and her husband finished their dinner.

'Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours' Sam said,

'Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?'

'Yeah' Sam paused before saying 'we could always tell em the truth'.

Dean looked at Sam for a bit with one eyebrow raised.

'Nah!' they said in unison.

'I know I know. I just… with what's coming for these folks…'

'Sam we only got one move and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them'.

They looked at the house again for a while.

'I wonder how Dad's doing' Sam said, breaking the silence.

'I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up'.

'I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up'.

John was standing on the roof next to the tank when Meg appeared. She slowly looked around then up at the water tank. John wasn't there. She moved inside.

When she was gone John, who was behind the tank, checked that the coast was clear before climbing the ladder. He opens the lid, and held the rosary up, spoke in Latin and then dropped the rosary into the water.

'This is weird' Sam said.

'What?'

'After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real'.

'We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always'.

'Yeah but this isn't like always'.

'True'.

'Dean...ah...I wanna thank you'.

'For what?'

'For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah...I don't know I just wanted to let you know, Just in case'.

'Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?'

'What?'

'Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?'

Amelie had only been out for a few minutes when Meg heard a creak behind her, she turned around to see John.

'John, you made it. Too bad really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends'.

'Sorry to disappoint. Where's Amelie?'

'She's right here' Meg said and stepped aside to reveal a beaten Amelie.

'I can see where you boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, considering what they say about you I thought you'd be...taller' Meg said.

John just stared at Amelie, disbelief and guilt coursed through him _how could he let this happen to her?_

'Well aren't you the chatty one. You wanna get to business? Fine. Why don't you just hand over the gun'.

'If I give you the gun how do me and Amelie get out of here?'

'If you're as good as they say you are I'm sure you'll figure something out'.

'Maybe I'll just shoot you'.

'You wanna shoot me baby? Go ahead. There's more where I came from'.

From out of the shadows another demon emerged.

'Who the hells that?' John asked.

'He's not nearly as much fun as I am I can tell you that. So I suggest you give us the gun'.

'You'll give me Amelie?'

Meg nodded, John stared at the other demon before looking back at Meg.

'Now!' she said.

John held the gun is hands and handed it over to Meg, butt first. She looked down at it.

'This is the colt?'

John nodded.

Meg gave the other demon the colt 'what do you think?'

The demon looked at it, pointed it up to the ceiling at cocked the gun, he then shot Meg in the chest.

Meg staggered back, grabbing at the wound 'you shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!'

The demon looked over at John 'it's a fake'.

He then proceeded to throw the gun away and both demons turned to look at John.

'You're dead John. Your boys are dead' Meg said.

John started to slowly back away, _I can't get to Amelie without endangering her, I'm so sorry Dean._

'I've never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?'

Meg was advancing now 'I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot'.

'Well then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real'.

'That's funny John. We're going to strip the skin from your bones but that was funny'.

A noise of gas escaping distracted Meg for a split second and John ran into the other room, and locked the door and went down a hatch into the alley he was in earlier, lined with pipes. Meg and the other demon kicked open the door and follow. John reached the other end and turned on a tap. Water started gushing over the floor. The other demon, now in front of Meg, paused, then continued. As he walked through the water his feet began to steam and he jumped backwards, yelling.

'Holy water John. Real cute'.

John took off.

Dean held his phone to his ear. 'Dad's not answering'.

'Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad'.

'Yeah well' Dean said.

The radio started chattering with static.

'Dean wait. Listen'.

Sam rolled the dial on the radio, and heard more static come and go. The wind picked up and the lights in the house flickered. Dean turned to look at Sam.

'It's coming' Sam said.

They quickly jumped out of the car.

John had made it back to his truck, but found that all the tyres were slashed.

'Dammit' he cursed.

He then turned around and started to run back around the side of the building.

Dean used a card to slide the lock on the front door open and they entered silently. As they approached the lounge, with Sam first, Dean comes face to face with Monica's husband. He swung a bat at Dean's head and but missed, smashing a lamp.

'Get out of my house!' Holden, Monica's husband, said.

Dean quickly closed in and grappled with him, grabbing the bat.

'Get out of my house!' Holden said again.

'Please please. Mr Holden please' Sam said.

Dean easily took control, swung him against the wall and held the bat across his throat.

'Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you' Dean sharply said.

'Charlie? Is everything okay?' Monica said from upstairs.

'Monica get the baby!' Holden yelled.

'Don't go in the nursery!' Sam yelled at the same time.

'You stay away from her!' Holden yelled.

He struggled to get away from Dean, but Dean backhanded him, knocking him unconscious, and put him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Upstairs Monica, in her nightgown as she was in Sam's vision, pushed the door to the nursery open. A dark figure was standing over Rosie's cot.

'What are you...' Monica said.

The figure raises his hand and Monica is flung back against the wall. Sam raced up the stairs and along the corridor as Monica slid up the wall and onto the ceiling. He entered the room and the dark figure turned to him, yellow eyes shining. Sam hesitated, frozen and staring.

'Rosie!' Monica shouted.

Sam raised the Colt and pulled the trigger. The demon disappeared into smoke. Monica, screamed, fell to the floor.

'Where the hell did it go!' Sam shouted.

'My baby!' Monica said.

Monica stood, trying to move toward the cot, but was caught by Sam.

'My baby!' she said again.

'No wait!' Sam said.

Monica started fighting Sam 'MY BABY!'

Dean ran past them to the cot 'take her and go!'

'Rosie!' Monica said again.

'Come on' Sam said.

'My baby!' Monica repeated.

Sam forced her out of the room 'Dean's got her'.

Dean quickly wrapped the blankets around the baby and pulled her up just as the cot exploded into flames. He raced out of the room.

John ran down a road but came to a dead end he stopped, looked around and gasped for breath. He grabbed for his phone but as he raised it he was flung against the wall, losing his grip on his phone. He hit the wall, groaning in pain. The male demon appeared as John began to slide up the wall and stood in front of him, smiling.

The nursery window exploded outwards sending flames shooting outward. As the doorway started to fill with smoke Monica appeared, guided by Sam. Both were coughing, Holden staggered up from where he was lying on the grass.

'You get away from my family' Holden said.

'No Charlie don't. They saved us' Monica said once she got her breath back.

Dean ran out of the house and joined them, he was holding the baby.

Monica started to cry 'I mean they saved us'.

Monica took the baby from Dean and her husband put his arms around them both.

'Thank you' Monica said to Sam and Dean.

Devastated, Sam and Dean turned back to the burning house. They looked at the nursery and saw the demon silhouetted in it, he was standing completely still.

Sam started to run back inside 'it's still in there!'

Dean quickly grabbed Sam 'Sam, Sam, no'.

Sam struggled against Dean's vice like grip 'Dean let me go, it's still in there'.

'No. It's burning to the ground, it's suicide'.

'I don't care' Sam yelled back.

'I do!'

They both looked back up as the flames rose again and the demon disappeared.

Sam and Dean were in the motel room from earlier.

Dean was pacing while holding his phone to his ear, listening to it ring out.

Sam was sitting on the bed.

Dean was getting frustrated, 'come on Dad, answer your phone damn it'.

Dean hung up 'something's wrong'.

Sam just stared at the wall.

'You hear me? Something's wrong' Dean repeated.

'If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this' Sam morosely said.

'Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life'.

'You don't know that'.

Dean walked towards the bed 'so what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?'

Sam stood up and said 'yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am'.

'Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around'.

'What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about'.

'Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over'.

'What?'

'I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing'.

'That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom'.

'You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back'.

Sam suddenly just lost it; he grabbed Dean and shoved him hard against the wall.

Sam was angry and upset now 'don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that'.

'Sam look. The four of us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Dad or Amelie ...' Dean said quietly.

'Dad' Sam said in an upset manner.

Sam let Dean go and turned away, and walked across the room. Dean stayed where he was, and took deep breaths.

With tears in his eyes Sam said 'he should have called by now. Try him again'.

Dean raised his phone.

John's phone sat on a bench, ringing. Meg wandered over, kicking Amelie (who had just started waking up) in the ribs, and picked it up. She looked at the screen, smiling to herself before answering.

'You boys really screwed up this time' Meg said.

'Where is he? And where's Amelie?' Dean angrily said.

'You're never going to see your father again. But I'm getting bored of Amelie now so you can have her' Meg said.

'Amelie?' Sam said as a huddeled figure appeared at the end of Dean's bed.

'Amelie?' Dean said.

'Dean? Sam?' Amelie said raising her head.

Dean rushed over and pulled her into his lap, 'I am so so so sorry' he said 'Sammy, get the medical kit'.

Sam nodded and went to the bathroom to get it.

'They've got John Dean, they've got John' Amelie tearfully said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**~please review~**


	7. Devil's Trap

**Dedicated to Alfie Timewolf thank you so much for reviewing, and as promised who Amelie is will be revealed (well to Sam and us at least).**

**So here is the last episode in season 1 of Supernatural, sorry it's a bit late, thanks if your still with me and thanks if you've just joined, so without further ado,**

**Here's;**

**Devil's Trap**

_Previously on Supernatural Rewritten;_

'_Amelie?' Sam said as a huddeled figure appeared at the end of Dean's bed._

'_Amelie?' Dean said._

'_Dean? Sam?' Amelie said raising her head._

_Dean rushed over and pulled her into his lap, 'I am so so so sorry' he said 'Sammy, get the medical kit'._

_Sam nodded and went to the bathroom to get it._

'_They've got John Dean, they've got John' Amelie tearfully said._

NOW:

Amelie was still crying as Dean lifted her in the Impala.

'I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him'

'What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun'.

Sam just shook his head and Dean glanced over at him 'What?'

'Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade, I think her trade was just giving us back Amelie, no gun needed, I mean Dad.. he might be….'

'Don't!' Dean warned.

'Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job'.

'Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything'.

'Dean, he just trying to do what John would want. He would want us to keep going' Amelie said.

'I thought you were asleep?' Dean said.

'Hard to when you're driving like a maniac'.

Dean laughed at this 'yeah well we got some demons on our tail'

'Really?'

'Well, we will have'.

'What ones?'

'Meg's friends'

'She doesn't have friends'.

'What, only bitches?'

'If you like' Amelie smiled. 'So how do we find John?'

'Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken' Sam suggested.

'Come on, Sam, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail' Dean said.

'You're right' Sam said deflated.

'We need help' Amelie said.

The Impala drove onto Bobby's property.

Bobby was an old friend of John's. There were junk cars around and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog was chained to a post and was lying on the hood of an old tow truck.

Inside, there were books stacked everywhere. It was very untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall.

Bobby picked up two round silver flasks with crosses on them and handed one to Dean. Sam was sitting at a cluttered desk reading a very large book whilst Amelie was leaning over his shoulder.

'Here you go' Bobby said.

'What is this – holy water?' Dean replied.

'That one is' Bobby said as he held out one of the flasks. 'This is whiskey'.

He took a swig of whiskey and handed it to Dean, who also drank.

'Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come'.

'Nonsense, your Daddy needs help'.

'Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything'.

' Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people'.

' Yeah, I guess he does'.

'None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back'.

' Bobby, this book... I've never seen anything like it'.

Bobby walked across the room to Sam and Amelie.

'Key of Solomon? It's the real deal alright' he said.

'These uh protective circle's do they work?'

'Of course they do Sam, why do you think I have it as my necklace'.

'I thought that was just some really old enochian thing-y' Dean replied.

'It's a pentagram, a demon cannot possess me whilst I am wearing this, also if one steps into it, all their powers are gone, they can't get out, handy if you're trapped by a demon'.

'She's right Dean, its powerful stuff, her amulet its kinda like yours, very powerful protection' Bobby said.

'So demon possession is common then?' Sam asked.

'No, most I hear a year is about 3 maybe 4, however it is on the increase this year alone there's been about 27 possessions, all I know is that for that many possessions to take place in a year something must be brewing and I'm sorry to say this guys but you're in the middle of it'.

Bobby's dog, Rumsfeld, started barking.

Bobby looked out of the window and saw the chain hanging broken and his dog was nowhere in sight.

'Something's wrong'.

At exactly that moment Meg kicked the door in and she sauntered in. Dean slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.

'No more crap, okay?' she said.

Dean came at her, unscrewed the flask, but Meg hit him, sending him flying into a stack of books, he was knocked out.

'Dean' Amelie screamed.

Sam put himself in-front of Bobby who was now restraining Amelie.

'I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt- right now.'

Sam, Bobby and Amelie slowly moved across the room, Meg followed.

'We don't have it on us, we buried it' Sam said.

'You know I could tear you apart limb from limb, so I would think twice before lying to me'

'You couldn't' Amelie said.

'And why is that?'

'Because as long as I'm here you can't kill them, and you can't kill me so your point is invalid'.

'Very clever Amelie, but I can hurt them, maybe I might start on Dean, and he might start to have some limbs missing, the odd finger gone here. I said no more crap, after everything I heard about you Winchesters; I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men, I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?' she had now grabbed Amelie by the throat.

'Amelie!' Sam said.

Behind Meg, Dean was standing there and he said 'actually, we were counting on it'.

Meg turned to look at him. Dean stared at her then looked up at the ceiling. Meg looked up too and saw a large protective symbol etched there.

'Gotcha'.

Meg was tied to a chair in the middle of the floor, Dean, Sam and Amelie were watching her.

'You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask'.

Just then Bobby came in with a very large canister of salt.

'I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in'.

Dean nodded then stood up, he moved around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg.

'Where's are father, Meg?'

'You didn't ask very nice'

'Where's our father, bitch?'

'Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't'.

At this point Amelie started towards Meg 'you bitch, you have no right to say that, you're fucking friends killed her, it's not a fricken game, where is he? What the hell did you do to him?'

'He died screaming. I killed him myself'

Dean looked upon Meg with hate, and then he hit her across the face.

'That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl'

'If you want me to smack you I will' Amelie said.

Bobby stood up and moved into the next room 'Dean'.

Dean followed and Sam moved up to him whilst Amelie stayed watching over Meg.

'So they trust you?' Meg scoffed.

'They do'

'You come a long way'

'As have you, last time I saw you, you were in a vagrant's body, you had really long greasy hair and you didn't have a purpose'.

'You laugh now, but when they find out who you are, we'll see who's laughing then'

In the back room where Bobby, Sam and Dean were, Sam said 'you okay?'

'She's lying. He's not dead.

'Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her' Bobby said.

'Why?'

'Because she really is a girl, that's why'

'What are you talking about?'

'She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?'

'Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?'

Bobby nodded, Dean looked over at Amelie and Meg, Meg was staring back at him.

'That's actually good news'.

During Bobby and Dean's conversation Sam was looking through a book for an exorcism ritual. Sam looked over at Dean – who looked back at his brother – and they moved over to Meg.

'Are you gonna read me a story?' Meg asked.

Amelie took a step back from Meg and clutched onto her pendant _if I didn't get this back then I'd be screwed_ she thought.

'Something like that. Hit it, Sam'.

'Regna terrae, cantata deo, psallite domino ….' He continued in Latin whilst Meg turned to Dean and Amelie – who was getting paler by the second.

'An exorcism? Are you serious?'

'Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards'.

'tribuite virtutem deo' Sam continued.

Meg flinched in pain. Sam looked at Dean, Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam.

'I'm gonna kill you' she said before looking over at Dean 'I'm gonna rip the bones from your body. I will rue the day you were born little one'.

Dean briefly glanced over at Amelie who was by Bobby now and had an unreadable expression on her face.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica...' Sam said.

Meg was shaking for the previous part of the exorcism and was in obivious pain.

'He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat' Meg screamed.

Sam started reading again and Amelie came over and leant down towards Meg.

'Ergo….' Sam said.

'For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!' Amelie said.

'Good luck with that little one' Meg screamed back.

'Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae' Sam said. A winds started to blow through the room. 'Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt...'

Meg began to show more signs of being in pain.

'Where is he?' Dean asked.

'You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?'

'Where is he?'

'DEAD!'

'No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!' Dean yelled, he was getting upset now and very angry. Sam looked over at him with concern 'what are you looking at? Keep reading' Dean said.

'Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos'. The chair started to slide around the circle. 'Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi...'

'He will be!' Meg screamed.

'Wait! What?' Dean asked.

'He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him'.

'How do we know you're telling the truth?'

'You don't'

'SAM!'

'A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City'.

'Missouri? Where, where? An address! 'Dean screamed.

'I don't know'.

'And the demon- the one we're looking for - where is it?'

'I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know'.

'Finish it' Dean shouted to Sam.

'What? I told you the truth!'

'I don't care'.

'You son of a bitch, you promised'.

'I lied! Sam?' Sam didn't say anything and Dean just looked at him 'Sam! Read'

Dean walked over to him.

'Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is' Sam said quietly to Dean.

'She doesn't know'

'She lied'.

'Dean' Amelie said.

'In a minute, look Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her'.

'DEAN!' Amelie said again.

'What?'

'You're gonna kill her'

'What?'

'She fell from a building, that girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside her, you exorcise it – that girl is going to die' Bobby said.

'Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that' Dean said.

'She is a human being' Bobby countered.

'She's dead already' Amelie morbidly said.

Dean glanced over at her 'and we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it'.

Sam looked over at Bobby, unsure whether to finish it. He looked over at Amelie and then Meg.

'Finish it' Dean ordered.

Sam took a deep breath and kept going.

'Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri...'

Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon left her mouth in a black cloud and spreaded out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing.

Meg leant forward, blood dripping from her mouth.

Amelie rushed towards her, she carefully lifted her head and looked at the Meg's pupils.

'She's still alive, Bobby call 911. Get some water and blankets' Bobby nodded and went to dial 911, whilst Sam went to get the water and blankets.

Amelie then quickly hurried to untie Meg.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?' Amelie replied.

'Come on. Let's get her down' Dean said.

They lifted Meg from the chair. There was the sound of bones crunching and Meg screamed in pain. They lowered her to the floor.

'Sorry, sorry, I got you. I got you, it's okay, it's okay' Amelie soothed.

'A year' Meg croaked.

'What?'

'It's been a year' Meg repeated.

'Shh, just take it easy' Amelie said.

'I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare' Meg cried.

'Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?' Dean asked.

'Dean' Amelie warned.

'We need to know'

'Yes. But it wants… you to know….that… they want you to come for him' Meg answered.

'If Dad's still alive, none of that matters'.

Bobby and Sam came in with a blanket and some water. Sam handed the glass to Dean while Amelie covered her with blankets.

Dean held her head up so she could drink.

'Where is the demon we're looking for?'

'Dean stop it'

'No Amelie'.

'Not there. Other ones. Awful ones'

'Hey hey, don't talk about that' Amelie tried to say but was cut off by Dean.

'By the river. Sunrise'

'Sunrise? What does that mean? What does that mean?' Dean said.

'Dean, she's gone' Amelie said.

'You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here' Bobby said.

'What are you gonna tell them?' Dean asked.

'You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out,' Bobby handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam 'take this, you might need it'.

'Thanks' Sam replied.

'Thanks for everything, be careful alright?' Dean said.

'You just go find your Dad, and when you do, you bring him around would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time'.

In Jefferson City, Missouri, the impala was parked by some train tracks. Sam was looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, spinning a marker in his hand. Dean was at the back if the car, loading up some guns, Amelie was next to Sam and she was lying down on the roof, her trim midriff showing.

Sam looked over at Dean.

'You've been quiet' he remarked.

'Yeah, usually you've said about 10 different dirty things to us, but we've not had one' Amelie said turning over so she was facing Dean.

'Just getting ready' Dean replied.

'He's gonna be fine, Dean' Sam said.

Dean didn't answer, he just sighed.

Sam flipped to another page of the book, he saw a symbol and jumped of the car, taking the book with him he went to the trunk's lid. He rubbed of the dirt and started to draw on the lid.

'Dude, what are you drawing on my car!' Dean said, Amelie smiled at this, leave it to Sam to get get Dean distracted.

'It's called a Devil's trap, demons can't get through it or inside' Sam replied.

'So?'

As Sam moved around to the other end of the trunk he said 'it basically turns the trunk into a lockbox'.

'Again, so?'

'So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad'.

'What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us'

'We can't Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on _the_ demon'.

'No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get'.

'Dean, you know how pissed your Dad would be if you used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want you to bring the gun' Amelie said, getting of the roof.

'I don't care, Amelie. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?' whilst Amelie stayed watching over Meg.

om 'm'wait, I forgot, youb dont'were watchign _ackluster, men, i ''H'

'I've been caring about what he wants for a while now' Amelie responded sharply.

'Look Dean' Sam said 'We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!' Dean scoffed. 'You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!'

'Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge' Dean retorted.

'That's not true, Dean' Dean scoffed again 'I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't' Sam said.

'Fine'.

'I'm serious, Dean'

'I said fine, Sam' Dean took the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up to show Sam before putting it in the trunk.

Amelie, Dean and Sam were walking by the river. They stepped up beside some trees and Dean stopped.

'Hey, hey' he said. Amelie and Sam stopped and looked at him. 'Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise'.

Sam looked over and saw an apartment building with a sign out front that said "Sunrise Apartments".

'Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside' Sam said.

'Yeah, and make anybody attack us' Amelie said.

'And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields' Dean replied.

'They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody' said Sam.

Dean sighed 'yeah, this sucks out loud'.

'Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?' Amelie asked.

Dean looked over at the building for a minute before replying 'pull the fire alarm; get out all the civilians'.

'Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?' Amelie asked.

'Seven minutes exactly'.

Sam walked in the front door and went towards a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he's about to pull it a man came walking down the hallway. Sam moved to the stairs like he's going up them, but when the man left through the front door he quickly went and pulled the alarm.

A man and a woman were sitting almost motionless at a table in one of the apartments. They looked up as the alarm went off.

Sam left the building.

The man in the apartment got up and went over to the bedroom door. He opened it and on the bed was John tied up and unconscious, but breathing.

Outside the Building, people were leaving and firemen were coming in. Dean and Amelie went up to one of the firemen.

'Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?' Amelie flirted, her eyes went wide.

'We're figuring that out right now, ma'am' the fireman said taken in by Amelie's flirting 'just stay back, I wouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting hurt' the fireman said before moving her and Dean away.

'Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous...' Dean said.

'Sir, you have to stay back' the fireman said.

Sam moved behind them to the fire truck. He found a compartment and picked the lock.

Inside the Building, Dean and Sam walked down the hallway dressed in full fireman gear – helmets, breathing apparatus, etc. Amelie walked behind them keeping watch for demons that may be following them.

Dean was using his EMF to check the doors of the apartments.

'I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up' Dean said.

'You never told me that' Sam replied.

'You'd make a sexy one as well' Amelie saucily said.

Dean's EMF started reading high.

Inside the apartment the woman was sitting with her head down. There was banging on the door and she looked up – her eyes, completely black. She and the man went over to the door and look ed out through the peep hole.

They could see two figures, their faces obscured by the helmets.

'This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate' Dean said.

The man stepped behind the door and nodded for the woman to open it. She unlocked the door and the boys shoved it open. The woman was thrown backward as Dean and Sam came through. The brothers sprayed the couple with water from their tanks and it burnt them – holy water. Dean punched the man and shoved him into a closet.

'Come on!' Dean shouted.

Sam grabbed the woman off the table and shoved her in as well. Dean leant against the door and it lurched as the demons inside tried to get out.

'Hurry up!'

Sam grabbed a canister of salt from the duffle bag and ran a line around the closet door. As soon as he finished it the pounding stopped. The boys took off the fireman gear and moved to the bedroom door. They slowly opened it and saw John on the bed. Dean quickly made his way over to his father.

'Dad?' Dean said, he leant down and rested his ear against his father's chest and listened 'he's still breathing'. Sam sighed, relieved that his father was alive.

Dean started shaking John, 'Dad, wake up. Dad!'

Amelie took out a knife and was about to cut the restraints around John's wrists.

'Wait. Wait' Sam said.

'What?' Amelie asked.

'He could be possessed for all we know'.

'What, are you nuts?' Dean asked.

'Dean, we got to be sure'.

Sam took a flask of holy water out of the duffle bag and sprinkled it on John.

It had no effect.

John moaned and started to come around.

'Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?' he asked.

'Dad, are you okay?' Dean asked.

'They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?'

'Don't worry, Dad, it's safe' Sam replied.

Dean cuts him free.

'Good boys. Good boys'.

Outside the building, a fireman was talking on his radio while a group of people looked on. A man in the crowd looked around and suddenly acted surprised – then his eyes went completely black. He moved toward the building and the fireman tried to stop him.

'Hey, buddy, you can't go in' the fireman said.

The fireman's eyes suddenly went black as well and he followed the man into the building.

Inside the apartment, Amelie, Dean and Sam were carrying John out of the bedroom when the front door suddenly burst open and the man and fireman came in.

'Go! Go!' Sam shouted.

'Back! Back!' Dean shouted back.

They went back into the bedroom and closed the door locking it.

An axe suddenly came through the door.

'Dean, Sam, you take your father, I'll distract them dickheads' Amelie said.

'That's suicide' Dean replied.

Amelie didn't look at Dean, she just grabbed Sam's duffle and chucked it at him 'once I'm gone salt the door'.

Amelie took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sam had just finished salting the door when he heard the first cry.

'Amelie!' Dean screamed.

Dean stood stock still as he heard more cries, then a door slamming.

'Dean, get dad to the fire exit' Sam said coming into Dean's view.

Dean nodded and helped his dad towards the fire exit.

Sam tossed him the duffle bag and went through the window out onto the fire escape. He ran salt along the window sill.

Dean helped John down onto the street and Sam moved ahead of them.

Sam was suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pinned Sam down on the street and started beating him to death.

Dean put John down and went to his brother's aid.

'Sam!' Dean shouted.

Dean ran over and kicked the man in the face, but it had not effect. Dean was suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man went back to beating Sam.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and the man on Sam got a bullet through the head. He fell off of Sam, dead.

Amelie was standing with the Colt, looking battered but alive.

She put it away and went over to Sam.

'Sam!' Amelie said and picked him up 'Sam, come on! Come on!'

Once Sam was up Amelie was crushed into a hug from behind.

'I thought you were dead' Dean exclaimed.

'Well, so did I, but right now we got to get out of here'

'I thought you put the Colt in the trunk?' Sam asked Dean.

'I did, how did you get it?'

'Before we left I got it, now can we go?'

They all looked at the dead man.

The demon was dead and so was the man it was possessing.

They went over to John and picked him up, and quickly left the area.

The Impala was parked outside a cabin in the woods.

Inside the cabin Sam was pouring salt along the window sill. His face was a mess – bruised, bloody, and swollen.

Dean came into the room.

'How is he?' Amelie asked.

'He just needed a little rest, that's all' Dean turned to his brother. 'How are you?' Dean asked.

'I'll survive' Sam replied, 'hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?'

'I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up' Dean replied.

'Yeah' Sam said. 'Hey, uh...Amelie, you, um... you saved my life back there'.

'So, I guess you're glad I totally disregarded what we said earlier and brought the gun, huh?'

'Man, I'm trying to thank you here'.

'You're welcome'.

Sam walked across the room.

'Hey, Sam?'

'Yeah?'

'You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there' Amelie said.

'You didn't have a choice, Amelie'.

' Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me'.

'Then what does?'

'Killing that guy, knowing Meg would die. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you, Dean or John, the things I'm willing to do or kill,, the things I've done, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes'.

Sam just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

John came into the room.

'It shouldn't. You did good'.

'You're not mad?' Dean asked, now standing with Amelie.

'For what?'

'I used a bullet'.

'Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you and Dean you watch out for this family. You always have'.

'Thanks' Dean and Amelie said in unison.

The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window.

'It found us. It's here' John said.

'Dean' Amelie whispered.

'Yeah?'

'I don't have a headache'

'So?'

'So, either the demon has control of my headaches or he is here already'.

Dean's eyes widened at the prospect of the demon already with them.

'The demon?' Sam asked.

'Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door'.

'I already did it' Sam said.

'Well, check it, okay?' John said.

'Okay' John replied and left the room.

'Dean, Amelie, you got the gun?'

'Yeah'.

'Give it to me' John replied.

Dean took the Colt out of his jeans 'Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared'.

'This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry'.

Amelie took a long look at John, something wasn't right.

Dean hesitated and looked down at the gun.

'Son, please'.

Dean started to back up a few steps.

'Amelie get Dean to give me the gun'.

Dean retreated further.

'What are you doing, Dean?'

'He'd be furious' Dean muttered.

'What?'

'That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd rip me to pieces' Amelie answered.

John just looks at Amelie and then at Dean as he raised the gun, pointed it at him and cocked it.

'You're not my Dad' Dean said.

Dean had the gun pointed at John.

'Dean, it's me' John said.

'I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him'.

'What the hell's gotten into you?' John said.

'We could ask you the same thing. Stay back' Amelie said.

Sam came into the room and was shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John.

'Dean? Amelie? What the hell's going on?'

'They've lost their minds' John spat.

'He's not Dad' Dean said.

'What?'

'I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him' Amelie said.

'Don't listen to them, Sammy'.

'Dean, how do you know?'

Dean was starting to fight back tears 'he's ... he's different'.

'You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me' John said.

Sam looked back and forth between his father and brother. Dean glanced at him, but didn't say anything else to convince him.

'Sam?'

Sam looked back and forth.

'No. No' he said and moved to stand by Amelie and Dean.

John looked at them.

'Fine. You're all so sure, go ahead. Kill me' John said.

John looked down and waited.

Dean held the gun on him, but couldn't pull the trigger.

'I thought so' John said.

He looked back up and his eyes were yellow.

Sam lunged at him, but was thrown against the wall, pinned there. So was Dean, and he drops the Colt. Only Amelie was left standing.

She and John ran for the Colt but John beat her to it, he picked it up and pointed it at her.

'What a pain in the ass this thing's been'.

'You' Amelie spat.

'It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time' Sam said.

'Well, you found me' John replied.

'Let them go' Amelie said.

John just smiled at with a flick of his wrist she went flying through the air and went into a bookshelf, she landed with a thump and wasn't moving.

'Amelie' Dean called out.

'But the holy water?' Sam asked.

'You think something like that works on something like me?'

Sam tried to fight the force that had him pinned to the wall, but failed.

'I'm gonna kill you!' he shouted.

'Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact,' John said as he put the gun down onto the table 'here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy'.

Sam looked at the gun, but nothing happened.

' Well, this is fun'. John walked over to the window beside Dean 'I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this...' John sighed 'this is worth the wait'.

Dean struggled, but was still pinned to the wall.

John looked over at him.

'Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood. He's gonna make you watch the woman you love die, screaming in agony'.

'Let him go, or I swear to God –'

'What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter'.

'Who, Meg?'

'The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand'.

'You've got to be kidding me'.

'What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?' John smiled at Dean 'oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right'.

'You son of a bitch' Amelie cursed.

'I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?'

'You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?' John said turning to stare at Sam.

'Yeah'.

'You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way'.

'In the way of what?'

'My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you and Amelie, although she is old'.

'HEY!' Amelie shouted, still unable to move.

'Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing' Dean said.

John went over to him. 'Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth'.

'Oh, yeah? What's that?'

'You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. Even Amelie, she's never been around when you needed her, she just comes and goes when she feels like it, all your life, that's all she's done'.

'Don't listen to him Dean' Amelie shouted.

John came over to her he grabbed her hair and pulled her up

'I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. we wasted 'em' Amelie said, struggling to get out of his grip.

Amelie smiled at him and John looks at Dean. He stepped back, dropping Amelie and put his head down. When he looked back up Dean suddenly yelled in pain.

'Dean! No!' Amelie screamed.

Dean started to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam and Amelie started to struggle against the force pinning them.

'Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!' Dean chocked.

John looked at him again and smiled. Dean started screaming in pain.

'Dean! No!' Amelie sobbed.

The blood was flowing out of Dean. Sam and Amelie struggled as hard as they could to break free.

Blood was running out of Dean's mouth.

'Please John' Amelie begged.

'Dad, please' Dean cried.

Dean passed out.

'Dean!' Amelie screamed.

'Stop' John whispered. Amelie and Sam were suddenly let go. 'Stop it'.

Sam dived and grabbed the gun off the table, whilst Amelie ran over to Dean.

John turned to Sam, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aimed the gun at him.

'You kill me, you kill Daddy' John said.

'I know' Sam replied.

Sam fired the gun, shooting John in the leg. He fell down and so did Dean. Amelie hugged Dean tight to her body.

'Dean' she said, trying to find the wound.

Sam walked over to his brother and Amelie.

'Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood'.

Where's Dad?' Dean asked before groaning in pain.

'He's right here. He's right here, Dean'.

'Go check on him'.

'Dean'.

'Go check on him, I have Amelie'.

Sam got up and went over to check on John. He was lying motionless on the floor.

'Dad? Dad?' Sam said.

John suddenly looked up. 'Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!'

Sam aimed the gun at John. 'Do it now!'

'Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it' Dean said, before being told to shush by Amelie.

'You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!'

'Sam, no' Amelie quiet, but sternly said.

'You do this! Sammy! Sam...'

The demon suddenly left John in a black cloud from his mouth and disappeared through the floor.

John looked up at Sam accusingly.

In the Impala Sam was driving with John by his side. Dean was in the back seat alongside Amelie, who was holding tightly to him.

John gasped in pain; Dean was just slumped in the back seat, unaware that Amelie was staunching his wound.

'Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away' Sam ordered, but failed to keep the worry out of his voice.

'I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything' John said.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean and Amelie.

'No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon...'

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it.

The driver of the semi was sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black.

Dean, Sam, Amelie and John are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them.

**Okay sorry I lied, I was gonna have a big reveal of who Amelie was in Devil's Trap but, you know the start of In my time of dying, where there still in the car? Well that scene is gonna be the reveal scene. Review with who you think Amelie is, reviews make me happy, they also make you receive a virtual Impala.**

**See you all real soon.**


	8. In My Time Of Dying

**Dedicated to PerfectlyObscure and hugs212 thanks for reviewing**

**Anyway season 2, omg, didn't even think I would get past Pilot, anyway, please keep reviewing guys, it makes me know I have people who like my story, and Amelie, and as promised who she is is revealed in this chapter. Once you've read it let me know what you think and how**_** he **_**will react.**

**Sorry when the story just jumps from one bit to another, word is being stupid, as is the uploader on here.**

**Anyway I've kept you long enough so here's;**

**In My Time Of Dying.**

_Previously on Supernatural:_

'_Dad's__been on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Amelie Collins, a hunter'_

'_Jess!'_

'_This is the Colt, it can kill anything'_

'_Look Dad we've still got 1 bullet left…..'_

_CRASH!_

Sam groaned, he felt like he'd been in a car crash. He looked around and saw the Impala was totalled, and everyone in it bar him were unconscious, _great I have been in a car crash_.

'Dean? Amelie? Dad?' Sam said.

He was awarded by a groan 'sammy'.

'Amelie? Is that you?' Sam asked, already trying to unbuckle himself.

He had barely any injuries, just a minor headache.

'help me Sammy, I can't, my arm, help' Amelie sobbed.

_She must be in shock_ Sam thought.

'Amelie stay calm, I'm here' Sam said.

He worked his way over to the passenger side, aware of the fact that the 18 wheeler driver was dead on the floor.

'oh my god Dean!' Amelie screamed.

'Amelie' Sam said as he approached her.

But Sam wasn't prepared for the sight he would now remember for the rest of his life.

Amelie's arm had been impaled onto the glass of the windscreen. Her face was bloody and it was obvious that she had taken at least 90% of the impact, but Sam barely registered that, he was too focused on her black, demon eyes.

A rescue helicopter, landed about 2 hours later.

It was now daylight so Sam could see the full extent of the damage done to the Impala; the bonnet was crushed, the passenger door was so destroyed that you could no longer see the door handle.

He looked at where Amelie was sitting, _man she took a lot of the impact._

He watched as he saw his Dad being loaded onto a stretcher. His Dad was still unconscious, he then looked over at Amelie, she was falling in and out of conscious and it didn't help that she was moaning that she wasn't going to go anywhere without Dean.

'NO!' she screamed 'let me see him'.

'Amelie' Sam said, he went over to her, and grabbed her hand.

One of her arms was strapped up and her neck was in a brace, she looked terrible.

'Sammy' Amelie said and started calming down 'they won't let me see him, stupid dicks won't let me' Amelie mumbled as she lost the battle for consciousness for the 7th time that day.

A couple of seconds later Dean was lifted onto a stretcher, also unconscious.

'Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95' a paramedic said as he looked at Dean's vitals.

Sam looked at his brother's form as he was placed on a stretcher too, he'd insisted that he didn't need one but the paramedics wanted to be safe.

'Are they alive?' he asked the female paramedic.

'You have to stay still' she replied.

'Please, at least tell me if they're alive' Sam begged.

In a room, Dean suddenly sat up; he worked his jaw, and got out of bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else. He went into the hallway.

'Sam? Dad? Amelie?' Dean called out.

Dean went down the stairs to the front of the hospital and found a nurse's station.

'Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad, my brother and my girlfriend; I just need to find them.

The nurse was unresponsive.

'Hello?' Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of the nurse.

Still no response.

Dean went back upstairs, panicked, and found:

his own body on the bed, intubated and dying.

Still reeling from the shock of seeing his unconscious body, Dean turned, relieved, as Sam entered. Sam stopped at the door and stared at his brother's body, breathing heavily.

'Sammy! You look good. Considering' Dean exclaimed.

'Oh, no' Sam said.

'Man, tell me you can hear me' Dean groaned.

'How's Amelie, is she okay, is she annoying the staff? How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!' Dean sighed.

'Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like' A doctor said upon entering the room.

'What about the girl we came in with?'

'She's not awake yet, she took most of the impact, so like with your brother she might not wake up'.

'What happened to my brother?'

'Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema'.

'Well, what can we do?'

'Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up'.

'If?'

'I have to be honest —' the doctor said.

'Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up' Dean said overlapping the doctor.

'Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations' the doctor finished.

'Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?' Dean begged. 'Ahh screw this I'm gonna see Amelie'.

In Amelie's room;

Amelie was lying on a bed, her arm was in a cast, and she was attached to some wires, she looked small and helpless, her head had a bandage around it and she had a scar peeping out from it. Her face had all of the worry and strain out of it, she looked young and care free.

Dean sighed 'Amelie, I'm here, don't worry'.

Regardless of the fact that no one could hear him or see him, he reached out and held Amelie's hand. He was surprised when he felt her hand, it was cold so Dean placed his other hand on top of it. He squeezed gently.

Amelie squeezed back, 'dean' she moaned and her eyes flickered open.

'Amelie?' Dean said. 'Hey! We need a doctor in here!'

'dean, stop shouting' Amelie said.

'You can hear me?'

'surprised half the hospital can't'

Dean laughed 'can you see me?'

'duh! 'course I can' Amelie replied, she looked down and saw her necklace was missing, panicking she said 'where the heck is my necklace, dean, I can't find my necklace, where's my necklace, oh my god Sammy, he saw, he saw me, oh my god' Amelie said.

'Hey, hey calm down' Dean soothed.

'deanie' Amelie said 'what happened to you?'

'Nothing, I'm fine'

'but there was so much blood, so much, I tried to help, but I couldn't move' Amelie cried, her mind lost in the moment of the crash.

'I'm gonna get Sam, ok?'

Amelie nodded and Dean left the room.

John was lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulled something out of his wallet.

'Here. Give them my insurance' he said to Sam.

Sam took the card and smiled as he read it.

'Elroy McGillicutty?'

'And his two loving sons and daughter. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?'

'Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him, but Amelie, I'm not even sure if she will survive either, I mean, you should of seen what she looked like, she looked terrible'.

'She's tough but Dean' John sighed 'we'll look for someone'.

'Yeah'.

But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone'.

'Why not? I found that faith healer before'.

'Right, that was, that was one in a million'.

'So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?'

'No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone' John paused for a second before asking 'where's the Colt?'

'Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?'

'We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card'.

'It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83'.

'All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside'.

'I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place'.

'All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security, also check on Amelie, if she's woken up she'll be panicking and smacking every doctor that comes in'.

'Ok' Sam said and got up to leave, John stopped him, he picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to Sam.

'Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me'.

'Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?' Sam asked.

'Protection'.

'Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?'

'No, I don't'.

Sam left, shutting the door to reveal Dean, who had been leaning behind it.

'Well, you sure know something'.

Sam opened the door to Amelie's room.

'That better not be one of you doctor's, I'm not having any more morphine'.

Sam smiled, 'it's only me'.

'Sammy!' Amelie exclaimed, 'did Dean send you?'

Sam's face paled 'what do you mean?'

'Dean, he was in here earlier, he woke me up'

'Ok, well, John wants me to get some things for protection and wait for it, the Colt' Sam said.

'Only John'

'Yep'

'Look Sam, back in the car, what you saw, it's not what you think'

'You mean the demon?'

'Yeah, I mean, I don't usually use my demon side, but I was hurting so much and my necklace wasn't on me. I need it to stop my demon side from coming out'.

'You- you what? I thought the demon just possessed you!'

'Oh crap' Amelie sighed.

'You're a demon!'

Amelie looked down before saying a small 'yes'.

At a junkyard Sam looked down at the mangled wreck of the Impala.

Bobby was there as well.

'Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed' Sam moaned.

'Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap' Bobby said.

'No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this' Sam said.

'There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging' Bobby countered.

'Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on...'

'Okay. You got it' Bobby replied quietly.

'Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him' Sam said and handed over the list John had given him earlier.

Bobby looked at it, frowning.

'What's John want with this?'

'Protection from the demon?'

Bobby gave Sam a look that said _are you sure?_

'What?' Sam said.

'Nothing, it's just, um' Bobby paused.

'Bobby? What's going on?' Sam pressed.

John was sitting by Dean's bed, Amelie was in the chair nearest Dean's head.

She had refused to be anywhere but Dean's room.

She had annoyed so many hospital staff that they just gave in to save themselves a headache.

'Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything? I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?' Dean said.

Dean paused, he heard something.

'What is that?'

Amelie cocked her head and looked at Dean.

Dean went into the hallway and a spirit whooshes past him. He jumped back.

'Whoah!' Dean said and turned to John and Amelie 'I take it you didn't see that'.

Dean then proceeded to stalk the spirit down the hallways. He saw it go into a back hallway where a woman was lying on the floor, choking.

'Help! Help!' the woman screamed.

'Hey! I need some help in here!' Dean shouted.

'I can't... breathe!' the woman gasped.

She panted loudly, trying desperately to breathe, and then she went silent. Dean leaned over her, and looked on helplessly.

Back in John's room, Sam walked in carrying a duffle bag, Dean met him at the door and tried to talk to him.

'Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing'.

'You're quiet' John said.

Sam turned, fuming, and hurled the bag onto the bed with a crash.

'Did you think I wouldn't find out?'

'What are you talking about?'

'That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?'

'I have a plan, Sam'

'That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!'

'No, no, no, guys, don't do this! Dean said over them.

'Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean' John overlapped.

'How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!'

'Come on guys, don't do this!'

You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened'.

Just then Amelie walked into the room, groaning she looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes.

_Stupid Winchesters_ she thought.

'It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too'.

'Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now'.

'Shut up, both of you!' Dean said.

'There not gonna listen' Amelie whispered, you have to do something'.

'Go to hell' Sam said to John.

'I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong –'

'I said SHUT UP!' Dean shouted and smacked a glass of water off the table and it went flying, and crashed to the floor.

Sam and John looked at each other and then at Amelie who just shrugged her shoulders.

Dean looked stunned.

'Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother' Dean smirked, before crumpling in pain and flickered.

'DEAN!' Amelie screamed, before dropping to the floor, holding onto him.

'DEAN!' she said again.

John and Sam looked at each other confused, behind them nurses and doctors started running by in the hallway.

'What is it?' Dean gasped.

'Dean, look at me, please look at me, you have to hold on' Amelie begged.

'Something's going on out there' John stated.

He jerked his head indicating 'go find out' to Sam.

In Dean's room monitors were beeping, a doctor and some nurses were surrounding Dean, resuscitating him.

'All clear' a doctor said.

Sam and Amelie were huddling in the doorway, tears in their eye.

'No' Sam said.

'Dean, hold on please' Amelie whispered.

'Still no pulse' a nurse said.

'Okay, let's go again, 360' the doctor said.

'Charging' the nurse said.

Sam and Amelie were still in the doorway, crying and fidgeting; Dean came slowly behind them. He saw a ghostly figure floating over his body that was lying on the bed.

'You get the hell away from me' Dean said and ran through Amelie and Sam.

They both shuddered and Amelie cursed Dean.

Dean ran to the bed and faced the thing down, yelling.

'I said get back!'

Sam blinked, looking confused, as if he's heard something.

He turned to look at Amelie who had the same expression, _I can't see Dean anymore, must be because of the condition his body is in _Amelie mused.

Dean grabbed for the spirit; he latched on momentarily before hurling him back and then soaring out of the room.

The monitors slow, and quieten down.

'We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm' the nurse said.

Dean ran into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it had vanished.

Amelie and Sam sighed in relief and backed into the hallway, and watched from there. Dean came back, stands by him.

'Can you still see me Amelie?' Dean said waving a arm in Amelie's face.

No response.

'Crap, ok look, if you can hear me, both of you, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it'.

Sam looked over to where Dean was, confused.

As Dean started to wander the halls, he failed to hear Amelie say 'be careful Dean'.

Dean wandered the halls, before hearing a girl yelling.

'Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?' the girl yelled.

'Now what?' Dean groaned.

'Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!' the girl begged.

'Can you see me?' Dean asked.

'Yeah' the girl answered.

'All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?'

'Tessa'.

'Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Dean'.

'What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?'

'That sort of depends'.

In Tessa's room, Dean and Tessa stood outside, watching Tessa's body that was hooked up to tubes and machines. An older woman was sitting by the bed, holding her hand.

'I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy'.

'Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications'.

'It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream'.

'Tessa. It's not a dream'.

'Then what else could it be?'

'You ever heard of an out of body experience?'

'What are you, some new agey guy?'

'You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death. '

'So we're going to die?'

'No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up'.

Back in John's room:

'What do you mean, you felt something?' John said.

'I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around? Amelie you said you saw him before, did you really see him?'

'Yeah, he woke me up' Amelie replied, looking downwards 'but when he, when his body started crashing he faded and I can't see him anymore' Amelie sobbed and ran out of the room.

'Well, there's one way to find out' Sam said.

'Where are you going?' John asked.

'I gotta pick something up, I'll be back' Sam replied.

'Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay'.

Sam nodded before leaving the room.

In the hospital hallway Dean and Tessa were walking down the hallway.

'I gotta say, I'm impressed' Dean said.

'With what?' Tessa asked.

'With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me'.

'Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing'.

'So you're okay with dying?'

'No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate'.

'Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —'

An announcement overhead interrupted Dean.

'Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue' the announcement said.

'Where are you going?' Tessa asked.

'Just wait here' Dean replied and ran down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit from before was hovering over a little girl, who was being resuscitated. It reached a hand into her face.

'Get away from her!' Dean yelled.

He lunged at the spirit, which vanished. The nurse stopped resuscitating.

'All right, let's call it' a male doctor said.

'Time of death, five eleven p.m' a female doctor said.

'At least she's not suffering anymore' the nurse said.

Dean was stunned; he couldn't believe that the little girl was dead, and the hospital staff's reaction to it, more so he couldn't believe that he had failed in saving the girl.

It was night time when Sam got back and into Dean's room, he entered the room quietly clutching a brown paper bag in his arms.

'Hey Amelie, I think if Dean is around and if you are Dean, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk'.

Sam pulled out a box labelled "Mystical Talking Board".

Dean was behind him his arms folded.

'Oh, you've gotta be kidding me' he said.

Sam circled around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor; Amelie kept her hand on Dean's but watched Sam as he opened the box and took out the board.

'Dean? Dean, are you here?' Sam called.

'God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party' Dean said.

Amelie smirked.

'What's funny?' Sam asked.

'I just know what Dean would be saying if we could hear him' Amelie replied.

Dean looked over at Amelie, he wished she could still hear him, he then proceeded to sit down cross legged opposite Sam.

'All right, Sam. This isn't going to work' Dean said.

Sam had his hands poised on the pointer. Dean placed his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating all the time slid it to the "YES" on the board.

Sam gasped whilst Amelie looked to the place where she thought Dean was, 'you're here' she said.

'I'll be damned'.

Sam laughed in relief 'it's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean'

'Damn straight' Dean replied.

Dean placed his fingers on the pointer again and started sliding it again.

The pointer began moving under Sam's fingers.

'Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?'

The pointer slid back to "YES"

'It's in the hospital, what your hunting? Do, do you know what it is?'

'One question at a time, dude' Dean replied.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

The pointer slid again to the letters; R, E, A, P.

'I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up' Dean said aloud.

'A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?' Sam said.

The pointer slid to 'YES'.

'If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it' Sam morosely said.

'Yeah, you can't kill death' Amelie said.

'Man, you're, um,' Sam said.

'I'm screwed, Sam' Dean replied.

'No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way' Sam muttered.

Sam stood up and started pacing.

'There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do' Sam said before leaving the room.

Sam entered John's room and saw that the bed was empty.

'Dad' Sam whispered.

In the hospital boiler room John pushed the door open and carried the duffel bag. He walked through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, before placing the bag down. He pulled out a box of white chalk and started drawing a large symbol on the floor.

Back in Dean's room Sam came back in carrying John's journal. He sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

'Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room' Sam said.

'Where is he?' Dean and Amelie asked in unison.

'Dunno, but I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here'.

Sam flipped open the journal and leafed through it, he kept glancing up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally.

Dean stood behind him.

'Thanks for not giving up on me, guys'.

Sam turned to a page that said "Reapers" Dean leaned over and read something.

His eyes went wide.

'Son of a bitch' he exclaimed.

He left, stalking down the hallway until he saw:

In an empty room he saw Tessa, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed differently.

'Hi, Dean' she said.

'You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, a, a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met'.

'I was wondering when you would figure it out' Tessa said.

'I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out' Dean replied.

'It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want' Tessa replied.

'What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?' Dean remarked.

'You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me' Tessa said.

'Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?' Dean sharply said, sitting down on the bed.

'How death is nothing to fear' Tessa replied, simply.

She touched Dean's cheek 'it's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already'.

Back in the boiler room John had finished the chalk symbol, and had placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He was incanting in Latin.

He then slid a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripped it on the bowl. He lit a match and dropped it in; the sand in the bowl flared and went out. John stood, looking around. A hand grabbed at his shoulder.

'What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?' the man said.

'I can explain' John started.

'Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me' the man said.

John pulled the Colt out of his coat and cocked it.

'Hey. How stupid do you think I am?' he said

The man looked up and his eyes glowed yellow 'you really want an honest answer to that?'

Two possessed men in lab coats stalked by and took position behind John.

'You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot f things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them' the demon said.

'I could always shoot you' John replied.

'You could always miss' the demon countered before laughing 'and you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?'

'Oh, I don't want to trap you' John said and lowered the gun, 'I want to make a deal'.

The demon looked on intrigued.

Back in Dean's room, Amelie had her head near Dean's and Sam was standing near the window side of Dean's bed, his hands in his pockets. Dean wasn't with them still.

'Dean, are you here?' Sam said aloud.

Amelie looked around trying to focus on whether Dean was with them or not.

'I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with dad and Amelie, we'll kill each other and she'll kill us again, you know that'

Amelie smiled at this, knowing that she would do that.

'Dean, you've got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?' Sam continued.

In the room where Dean and Tessa were Dean was staring out a dark window.

'Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break' said Dean.

'Stage three: bargaining'.

'I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me'.

'The fight's over'.

'No, it isn't'.

'It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them'.

'My brother. He could die without me. My girlfriend, she said she protects me and always will, what do you say to that?'

'Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death and as for little one, she lies'

'She lies to protect us and I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway'.

'That's funny. You're very cute'.

'There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do'.

'Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent'.

'What are you saying?'

'Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt'.

In the boiler room, the demon, John, and the other two minions were still in a circle around the summoning symbol.

'It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?' the demon said.

'It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back'.

'Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them'.

'It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean'.

'Don't be so sure. His girlfriend and him killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, I can't kill little one so…'

John lowered his head, and raised his eyes.

'You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children? Oh and my favourite, you know about her don't you?' the demon finished.

'Yeah. I've known for a while' John softly said.

'But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb, so has little one'.

'Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?'

'No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem'.

'Good' John said before saying 'but before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes'.

'Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?'

John slowly shook his head.

'Fine' the demon replied.

'So we have a deal?' John asked.

'No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot'.

'With what?'

'There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more'.

Dean was sitting on the bed in the empty room, Tessa was behind him. She stroked his hair tenderly.

'It's time to put the pain behind you'.

'And go where?'

'Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?'

As he turneds to look at her, the lights started flickering, and a familiar buzzing started.

'What are you doing that for?'

'I'm not doing it'.

The both turned to a vent in the floor and saw black demon ichor pour out of it.

'What the hell?' Dean exclaimed.

'You can't do this! Get away!' Tessa screamed.

'What's happening?' Dean asked.

Tessa started to scream as the demon flowed into her mouth. She turned to Dean, eyes glowing yellow.

'Today's your lucky day, kid' she said before placing a hand on Dean's forehead; he convulsed.

In Dean's room, Amelie was stroking Dean's hair pushing the hair back from his eyes, she was tired but she didn't want to sleep, there were more important things going on at the moment. Sam was still sitting on the bed.

Dean gasped, waking suddenly and started to choke on the tube in his throat.

'Dean?' Amelie said.

Sam ran into the hallway yelling 'help! I need help!'

It was daylight when the doctor came to visit Dean again.

'I can't explain it' the doctor said, 'the edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you'.

'Thanks, doc' Dean smiled before leaning into Amelie, who was perched by his head.

'So you said a Reaper was after me?' Dean asked Sam.

'Yeah'.

'How'd I ditch it?'

'You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?'

'No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong'.

There was a knock at the door; John was hovering in the doorway.

'How you feeling, dude?'

'Fine, I guess. I'm alive'.

'That's what matters'.

'Where were you last night?' Sam angrily said.

'Sam' Amelie warned.

'I had some things to take care of'.

'Well, that's specific' Sam said sarcastically.

'Come on, Sam' Dean said.

'Did you go after the demon?'

'No'.

Amelie looked John in the eyes, _he hasn't? oh my god he has! _She thought.

'You know, why don't I believe you right now?' Sam remarked.

'Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?' John pleaded.

'Dad, are you all right?' Sam asked, concern now filling his voice.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you and Amelie, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?'

'Yeah. Yeah, sure' Sam said.

Amelie gently moved away from Dean, she went over to John and whispered in his ear 'I'll miss you, but I will look after them still, stay strong' before leaving with Sam.

John looked at their retreating bodies and sighed.

'What is it?'

'You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "It's okay, Dad"' John said, he paused before saying 'Dean, I'm sorry'.

'What?'

'You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you'.

'This really you talking?'

John laughed 'yeah. Yeah, it's really me'.

'Why are you saying this stuff?'

John came closer, and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

'I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay and Amelie, she says she can protect herself but, you know what she's like'.

'Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me'.

'Don't be scared, Dean' John soothed.

John leaned over and whispered something into Dean's ear. Dean pulled back in shock, processing what John had just told him. John left the room, and Dean stared after him.

In an empty hospital room, John was standing by an empty bed, he placed the Colt on a small bed table.

'Okay' he said.

Outside in the hallway Sam and Amelie were walking back to the room carrying a cup of coffee. They looked into a room and saw John lying motionless on the floor.

'Dad?' Sam said.

Dropping the cup, Sam and Amelie ran to John's side, kneeled over him and screamed for help.

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time it was on John. Amelie, Dean and Sam hovered in the doorway, and a nurse tried to push them out.

'No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!' Dean pleaded.

'Listen lady, let them in or so help me God I will –'Amelie said but looked at Dean and Sam's faces.

'Come on' she finished.

'Okay, stop compressions' the doctor said.

'Come on, come on' Dean chanted.

'Still no pulse' the nurse who tried to get rid of them said.

'Okay, that's it everybody' the doctor paused before saying 'I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41am'.


	9. Everybody Loves a Clown and Bloodlust

**Hello my lovely's (have no idea why I typed that) sorry it's been a while, had drama exam to rehearse for. Anyways, just started watching season 7, OMFG! That's all I say (and I have so many ideas for what to do with Amelie) in other news, im gonna meet Misha (I hope) and Mark (LUCIFER), also getting Supernatural tops and Jim Beaver replied to me on Facebook. Heck YEAH! Also Thomas Colton Padalecki I have decided this whole fanfiction is dedicated to you! **

**The whole of Supernatural familyfandom loves ya!**

**Anyway on with the story…..**

**Here's…(JOHNY!) Everybody loves a clown and (part of) bloodlust (just imagine the bits before with Amelie XD) Oh yeah Please review!**

Everybody Loves a Clown

**Hours after John Winchester died:**

Amelie, Sam and Dean were standing by a pyre, it was the only light near them and burning was the body of John Winchester, he was covered in a white blanket.

Amelie was sobbing and holding Dean and Sam's hands tightly. Sam was near tears and fidgeting whilst Dean was just staring at the fire silently.

'Did he … did he say anything about me before he died?' Sam asked, turning to look at Dean.

'No, nothing' Dean replied but didn't look at Sam.

**In Bobby's Scrapyard:**

Dean was underneath the Impala and Amelie on her knees ready to give Dean any tool he need, and was resisting the urge to get on top of him to see his reaction.

So she was grateful when Sam came over, beers in his one hand. He handed one to Amelie who stood up.

'How's the car coming along?' Sam asked.

'Slow' Dean replied.

'Need any help?'

'What, you under a hood? I'll pass' Dean replied.

'Need anything else then?'

'Stop it'

'Stop what?'

'Stop asking if I need anything; stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay, really. I promise' Dean replied.

Sam and Amelie both sighed.

'All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once' Sam said making Dean pull out from under the Impala.

He stood up and said 'you know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance'.

Sam groaned 'don't patronise me Dean. Dad is dead, the Colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened'.

'What do you want me to say?' Dean retorted.

'Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car' Sam shouted.

'Revenge, huh?'

'Yeah' Sam quietly said.

'Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? I can work on the car'.

'DEAN!' Amelie shouted making him look at her, he hadn't looked at her properly since the hospital, and that was about 2 weeks ago.

He looked at her feet first, she was in her usual black combat boots; practical and sexy. Her legs were bare and she was in a pair of shorts, her tank top was a light khaki colour and her hair was tied back. Her face though looked haggard, like she hadn't got any sleep for a year; her eyes had bags under them and were glistening, though he knew she would never cry.

But what worried him the most was that, although her tone of voice was angry her face was calm. And that worried the hell out of him.

'What?' he asked.

'Sam's been trying to tell you that he's got something all right?'

Sam pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

'It's one of Dad's old phones, took me a while but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this'.

A tinny voice sounded from the phone 'John, its Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, yeah you have her and she's great but I can help you too. Look, oh whatever just call me'.

The message ended with a beep.

Sam looked at Dean 'the message is four months old'.

'Dad saved that chick's message for four months?'

'Yeah'

'Well, who's Ellen? And who do you think is the 'she' that Ellen was talking about? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?' Dean asked.

'No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address'

'Crap' Amelie muttered.

'What?' Sam and Dean both said.

'Nothing, I just said we should ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars'.

**Outside the Roadhouse Saloon:**

In a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan Amelie pulled up and looked at Dean and Sam who were in the back seat. Dean was moaning that he was being squished by a giant Sasquatch.

'This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!' he moaned.

Amelie smirked and got out of the minivan, 'stop moaning Dean it's the only car that Bobby had running' Amelie paused to survey the area 'hello? Anybody here?'

'Hey' Dean turned to Sam 'you bring the, uh,'

'Of course' Sam replied and tossed them over to Amelie and Dean. Sam opened the door and him and Dean went in first, Amelie covering them.

The saloon was quiet, well except for a fly buzzing near a light. Soon after the light bulb blew out. They looked over at the bar and saw a man passed out on it.

'I'm guessing that's not Ellen' Sam said.

'Yeah' Dean replied.

Sam looked around a room in the back. Dean went back down some steps he looked over at Amelie who's eyes were wide with alarm. Before he had time to react he felt the point of a gun touch his back.

'Oh god, please let that be a rifle' Dean said and was answered with the cock of a gun.

The owner of the gun said 'no, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move'.

'Not moving, copy that' Dean paused 'you know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do….' Dean quickly turned around and grabbed the rifle, cocked it and said 'that'.

The dark haired early to mid-40's woman punched Dean in the face and took back her rifle. Dean doubled over clutching his nose.

'Sam! Amelie! Need some help here' Dean said, before muttering 'I can't see, I can't even see'.

Sam came back through the back door with his gun, cocking it as he ran into the room.

'You aim your gun at me I'll kill him stone dead' the woman said.

Sam immediately put his gun on the floor, after he noted the seriousness of the woman's voice.

'I take it, you two are Sam and Dean Winchester?' the woman said not releasing her aim on Dean.

'Yeah' the boys replied.

'Son of a bitch' the woman said before looking over at Amelie.

'Well look what the cat dragged in, Amelie Collins'

'Hello to you too Ellen' Amelie smiled and walked over to Ellen, embracing her in a hug.

When they finished Ellen slapped Amelie.

'Hey! What was that for?' Dean said, insulted and angry that this Ellen person just slapped his girlfriend.

'It's ok Deanie, Ellen's just pissed that I haven't called her in a while'.

'So, your Ellen then?' Sam said.

Ellen nodded.

'You're not gonna hit me again are you?'

Ellen smiled before handing Amelie a small towel filled with ice, 'here you go'.

'Thanks. You called our John, said you could help. Help with what?'

'Well, the demon of course. Heard they were closing in on it' Ellen replied.

'They?'

'Your dad and Amelie' Ellen replied.

'Well it would be you wouldn't it' Dean smirked at Amelie who replied in a sweetly sick voice 'aw honey, you getting annoyed come here maybe we can cry, hug maybe even slow dance'.

'Ok,ok, I get ya, you have your reasons, but Ellen, how do you know about all this, I mean was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed?'

'Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad and Amelie, that was a long time ago now though. John was like family once'.

'Oh yeah? Well how come he never mentioned you before?'

'You'd have to ask him that' Ellen replied.

'So why exactly do we need your help?' Dean said, ignoring Amelie's glare.

'Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…' Ellen stopped before realising 'he didn't send you'.

Dean, Sam and Amelie all exchanged glances.

'He's all right isn't he?' Ellen asked, concern lacing her voice.

'No, no he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess' Sam said.

'I'm so sorry' Ellen said.

'It's okay, we're all right'.

Ellen and Amelie exchanged looks which said _he's a typical Winchester, likes to bottle up his feelings._

'Really? I know how close you and your dad were' Ellen said, eyebrows raised.

'Really lady, I'm fine' Dean said.

'Dean' Amelie warned.

'So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get' Sam said, before Amelie could throttle Dean.

'Well I can't, but Ash will'.

'Ash is still here?' Amelie exclaimed.

Ellen smiled 'yep, hold on. ASH!'

The man who was passed out on the bar jerked awake and sat up, flailing around knocking several items off the bar table.

'What? It closin' time?'

'Ash!' Amelie said and ran over to him, hugging him.

'Hey, Amelie, 'aint seen you 'round for years, still look hot too'.

'That's Ash' Sam asked incredulously.

'Mm-hmm. He's a genius'.

**10 minutes later:**

A brown folder was slapped down on the bar; Sam and Ash were sitting, Dean and Amelie were stood behind them. Ellen was on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

'You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie' Dean said.

'I like you' Ash said.

'Thanks' Dean replied.

'Just give him a chance' Ellen said coming back over with the water.

Dean sat down and opened the folder.

'All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it'.

Ash pulled out the papers and started rifling through them. He then shook his head.

'Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this'.

'Our dad could' Sam defended.

'There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun'.

'Can you track it or not?'

'Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours'.

Ash got up to leave.

'Hey, man?' Dean called out making Ash pause.

'Yeah'.

'I, uh, I dig the haircut'.

'All business up front, party in the back'.

As he left, Amelie stood behind Dean and kissed his temple, 'thank you'

'For what?' Dean murmured, aware of the proximity of Amelie and the fact that her breath was tickling his ear.

'For being great with Ash, he's a good friend, not everybody gets him though'.

Sam stood up and walked over to Ellen who was at the bar. 'Hey, Ellen, what is that?'

'It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we...'

'No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder'.

'Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want'.

Ellen took a folder from the wall and placed it in front of Sam. It had some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in a red marker:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

**At the window:**

Dean and Amelie were looking out.

'How did Ellen get into this stuff, anyway?'

'From her husband. He was a hunter. He passed away'.

'Oh'.

'It was a long time ago'.

'Yeah. So. I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh...'

Amelie smiled and got up from her seat and sat on Dean, facing him, 'maybe we should'.

Dean placed one hand on Amelie's hip, the other on her back.

They were both about to lean in for a kiss when Sam called out 'Amelie,Dean, come here, check this out'.

Dean and Amelie groaned 'yeah'.

'A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt'.

'Yeah. So?' Dean said.

'So, I told her we'd check it out'.

**On the Highway to Wisconsin: **

Back in the minivan, Dean and Sam were up front and Amelie was in the back, complaining that she had every reason to hide the fact that she knew who Ellen was.

Dean trying to deviate from the inevitable argument said 'oh you've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?'

'Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually' Amelie said.

'And this family was at some carnival that night?'

'Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals'.

'So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?'

'Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course'.

'Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?' Dean smirked.

'Oh, give me a break' Sam sighed.

Dean laughed, 'you didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television'.

'Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying'.

'Planes crash!'

'And apparently clowns kill!'

Amelie groaned _those boys will be the death of me, and that will be some achievement_.

'So these types of murders, they ever happen before?' she said in the hopes to stop the 'bitch' 'jerk' argument from resurfacing.

'Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales' Sam answered.

'It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town' Dean said.

'So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?' Sam asked.

'Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them' Amelie suggested.

'Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt' Sam groaned.

'Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job'.

'So?'

'It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt'.

'I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do'.

'What Dad would have wanted?'

'Yeah. So?

Dean and Amelie exchanged a look and Dean said 'nothin'.'

**At the Carnival:**

The squeaky minivan pulled up outside the carnival. They all saw what appeared to be detectives talking to some carnies.

'Check it out. Five-oh' Amelie said, bemused.

Sam was standing with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passed him. He stared up at her, nervous, and she stared back before moving on.

Amelie held onto his hand.

'Did you get her number?' Dean said as he came over. Sam scowled at Dean before asking 'more murders?'

'Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them'.

'Who fingered a clown'.

Dean paused, and gave Sam a _you absolute freakazoid _look.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air'.

'Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything' Amelie said.

'Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything' Dean replied .

'Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous' Sam smirked.

Dean looked to his left and saw a "Help wanted... S. Cooper" sign.

'I guess we'll just have to blend in' Amelie said.

**In the Blind Man's Tent:**

A man was throwing knives at a target; they all landed near but not quite on bulls-eye.

'Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?' Dean asked.

'What is that, some kind of joke?' the man asked before proceeding to pull of his sunglasses showing that he is in fact blind.

'Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry' Dean back-tracked.

'You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?' the blind man said.

Dean turned and whispered quietly, to Sam and Amelie 'you guys wanna give me a little help here?'

They both smirked and replied 'no not really'.

Just then a man walked into the tent 'hey man, is there a problem?'

Dean turned, and looked down to see an extremely short man in a red cape.

'Yeah, this guy hates blind people' the blind man said.

'No, I don't, I...' Dean stuttered.

'Hey buddy, what's your problem?' the short man said.

'Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding' Dean said.

Amelie and Sam were now struggling not to laugh especially when Dean shot them a death glare.

'Little? You son of a bitch!' the short man said.

'No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?'

Sam and Amelie laughed.

'Please?' Dean said.

**In Mr Cooper's office:**

'You guys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat' Mr Cooper said.

Dean looked at the available chairs: there were only two; one was normal, the other was pink, with a giant clownface on it. He beat Sam to the normal chair. Sam scowled, and looked at Amelie who had a smirk on her face _hah! I know that look, hehe I'm not gonna even feel sorry for Dean. _Sam fidgeted before sitting gingerly in the clown chair and thinking_ sitting in this chair isn't that bad considering Dean's punishment._ Amelie looked at Dean and sat down on his lap.

Dean involuntarily moaned especially when Amelie shifted her position, forcing him to wrap her arms around her waist.

'I hate you' he whispered into her ear.

'We've got all kinds of local trouble' Mr Cooper said, oblivious to Dean's current predicament.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you two ever worked the circuit before?' Mr Cooper said.

'Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas'.

'Yeah' Amelie said.

'Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men? Acorbats?' Mr Cooper asked.

'Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess'.

'You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?'

'Nope. But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady' Dean said.

'I have' Amelie said, 'Summer of '02'.

'You have?' Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

'Well that's good, what did you do… uh?'

'Amelie, and I was a trapeze artist'

'Well we'll see if we can't get you on the trapeze today, haven't had a decent trapeze artist for a while, you see that picture? That's my daddy' Mr Cooper said.

'You look just like him' Sam said.

'He was in the business. Ran a freakshow. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find a girl in your case Sam. Have two point five kids. Live regular'.

Dean was about to say something, but Sam leant forward, his eyes serious.

'Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this' Sam said.

Dean and Amelie looked at Sam.

**At the Carnival:**

'Huh' Dean said.

'What?' Sam said.

'That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?'

'I don't know'.

'You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State'.

'I'm having second thoughts'.

'Really?'

'Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job'.

'Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam'.

'Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?'

'Naw, I don't have a problem at all'.

**Later on:**

Sam was wearing a red "COOPER CARNIVAL" jacket and picked up some trash, whilst surreptitiously scanning with the EMF reader. He went into the funhouse, still scanning. A skeleton fell from the ceiling; Sam scanned it, not getting a reading, but looked like he had an idea.

**Outside the Carnival:**

Wearing a similar uniform jacket, Dean was putting trash into a dumpster when his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

'Hello?'

A tinny voice of Sam could be heard over the too loud volume of Dean's cell.

'Hey, man'.

'What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown'.

'Very funny. Skeleton, actually'.

'Like a real human skeleton?'

'In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?

'Did the bones give off EMF?'

'Well, no, but... '

'We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you'.

As he hung up the phone, the blind man grabbed his arm.

'What are you doing here, kid?' the blind man asked.

'I'm... I was just sweeping' Dean said.

'Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?' the man said.

'Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control'.

'We're a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, we take care of our own problems'.

'We got a problem?'

'You tell me, you're the one talking about human bones'.

'Do you believe in ghosts?'

'What?'

'My brother, girlfriend and me... we're writing a book about them.

**Near the Funhouse:**

Having gotten away from blind guy, Dean approached Sam, who was talking to Amelie.

Dean took a look at Amelie, she was in a pair of black shorts and a red tight top.

Dean wolf whistled at her.

'What took you so long?' Amelie smirked.

'Long story'.

A little girl near to them exclaimed suddenly 'mommy, look at the clown!'

Dean, Sam and Amelie both looked over to see a little girl pointing at something.

'What clown?' the mom said.

They looked to where the little girl was pointing; there was nothing there.

'Come on, sweetie, come on' the mom said.

Dean, Sam and Amelie shared a look.

**Outside the little girl's home:**

Dean, Sam and Amelie were on stakeout outside the family's home.

'Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown' Amelie said.

'I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real' Dean protested.

Dean pulled a gun and cocked it. Sam grabbed at it, and pushing Dean's hands down.

'What?' Dean protested.

'Keep that down!' Amelie chastised.

'Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what' Dean said, ignoring Amelie.

'What?'

'Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager'.

'So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?'

'Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns' Dean said.

**30 minutes later:**

Amelie had her head on Dean's chest and Dean had his head rested on her's they were both dozing as a light came on in the dining room. Sam shook them both awake.

**Inside the house:**

The little girl went to the front door, where the phantom clown was waiting.

'Wanna come in and play?' the girl asked the clown.

The clown nodded, took her hand and is allowed himself to be led inside.

As the girl led the clown down the hallway, Dean and Sam were already hiding in wait, weapons ready.

'Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs' the girl asked the clown.

Sam leapt out and grabbed the girl, who started screaming, as Dean shoots the clown in the chest. It falls on its back, then got up as Dean cocked the shotgun again. It leapt out the window, and turned invisible as it ran away. The parents came rushing out of their bedroom.

'What's going on out here?' the dad asked.

'Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?' the mom exclaimed.

Dean and Sam left the girl and ran away, through the broken window terribly fast.

'He shot my clown!' the girl sobbed.

**On the backroads:**

Dean, Amelie and Sam have parked the minivan off the side of a road and were digging out their belongings - including new license plates.

'You really think they saw our plates?' Sam asked 'I mean Amelie did get us away quickly'

'I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway'.

They started walking down the road.

'Well, one thing's for sure' Dean said.

'What's that?' Amelie asked.

'We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid' Dean said.

'Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?' Sam said.

'Yeah, and dresses up as a clown for kicks? You see anything in Dad's journal?'

'Nope'.

Amelie pulled out her cell.

'Who are you calling?' Dean asked.

'Ellen, maybe Ash will of heard of something'.

'Ok. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?' Dean said.

Amelie shook her head and Sam said 'no way'.

'Then why didn't he tell us about her?' Dean asked after Amelie lowered her cell.

'They had some sort of falling out. Wasn't my place to ask what it was but I had a good idea'

'You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?' Sam said.

Dean nodded casually.

'Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man' Sam said and Amelie rolled her eyes.

'What do you mean?' Dean asked.

'I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap' Sam said.

'Oh, god' Dean groaned.

'I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man'.

'You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to'.

'No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay'.

'Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!'

'Dean!' Amelie said.

'What are you talking about?' Sam said.

'I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late'.

'Why are you saying this to me?' Sam said.

'Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?'

'URGH! I've had it with you boys! Deal with this yourself, I'm gonna go to the roadhouse, sort out your own problems, 'cause if you don't then, well I will kick up hell' Amelie said and walked off.

**Further down the road:**

Sam had just finished talking to someone on his cell.

'Thanks' he said before turning to Dean and saying 'Rakshasa'.

'What's that?'

'Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited'.

'So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in'.

'Yeah'.

'Why don't they just munch on the kids?'

'No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?'

'What else'd you find out?'

'Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects, also Ellen said Amelie's pissed and out drank Ash'.

'I'm screwed when we go back there'.

'Yeah, and the Rakshasa have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess'.

'Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers' in '81'

'Right. Probably more before that'.

'Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?'

'Cooper?'

'Cooper'.

'You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him'.

'You think maybe it was him?'

'Well, who knows how old he is?'

'Ellen say how to kill him?'

'Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass'.

'I think I know where to get one of those'.

'Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him'.

'Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs'.

**Back at the Carnival:**

Sam picked the lock on Cooper's trailer and goes inside. Elsewhere, the blind man is leading Dean.

'Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one, though' the blind man said.

In Cooper's trailer, Sam pulled out a pocket knife and started slicing open the mattress. A shotgun cocked behind him; Cooper was there, and had his gun pointed at him.

'What do you think you're doing?'

In the blind man's trailer, he led Dean in and tapped a trunk with his cane.

'Check the trunk'.

Dean opened the trunk and saw a red clown wig. He paused and stood up.

'You?'

The blind man dropped his cane, and pulled off his glasses; his eyes looked normal, then went cloudy and his face began to melt. He waved, then disappeared.

Dean struggled with the door in the blind man's trailer, trying to get out. A knife flew past his head burying itself in the door. He jumped. Another knife landed with a thunk a little higher.

'All right!' Dean shouted. Finally he managed to get the door open and ran out of the trailer, tumbling.

**Outside:**

Sam only just managed to catch up with him.

'Hey! Hey. So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him' Sam said, trying to catch his breath.

'Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere'.

'Well, did you get the – '

'The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days.'

'I got an idea. Come on.'

They entered the funhouse; and as they went through the door it slammed between them. They both struggled to open it.

'Sam!'

'Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?'

Sam found a pipe organ, which was giving off steam. He grabbed for one of the pipes, and flinched from the heat. He took something from his pocket and started pulling off a pipe. Dean came around the corner.

'Hey'.

'Hey! Where is it?'

'I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?'

A knife suddenly flew past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another one pinned his wrist.

'Sam!' Dean called

Sam pulled the pipe all the way off and stalked forward slowly. A knife flew past his head; he dodged it quickly.

'Dean, where is it?'

'I don't know'.

Dean reached up and pulled a lever; more steam poured from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker, which Dean could see.

'Sam, behind you! Behind you!'

Sam stabbed the pipe behind him without looking. He turned and saw it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood poured from the wound. Dean had now managed to free himself. They looked to where it had fallen and could only see some empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

'I hate funhouses' Dean growled.

**In the roadhouse, the next day:**

Dean and Sam were sitting at the bar; Ellen laid down a couple of beers.

'You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud' she smiled.

'Thanks'.

Amelie sat down next to Dean and put her head on the table and groaned.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

Ellen came back over with water for Amelie, 'here you go'

'Thanks'

'No problem, just remember this next time you wanna win some money by beating Ash'.

Dean put his hand on Amelie's back, 'you beat Ash huh?' he whispered.

Amelie nodded her head before groaning.

'Easy money' she whispered.

'What he gives you money?'

'No, other punters do, they think 'cause he's the drunk he can last longer than a girl'.

'How much d'ya make?'

'$300'

Dean whistled 'that's a lot'.

Before Amelie could respond the back door opened and Ash enters, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop.

'Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya. 'Though don't go shoutin' Am still pissed, and I mean both ways'.

Sam smirked, 'we were working a job, Ash. Clowns?'

'Clowns? What the f-'

'You got something for us, Ash?'

Ash set the laptop down on a table, with a thump, making Amelie sit up and scowl at him.

The laptop looked homemade, with a load of exposed wiring.

'Did you find the demon?' Sam asked.

'It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie'.

'What do you mean?' Dean asked.

'I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. My rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm'.

Dean reached for the laptop and Ash gave him a look.

'Do you mind...yeah' Dean said and lent back in his chair prising the glass of water out of Amelie's hands as she started falling asleep.

'Hey, what's up, man?' Ash said.

'Ash, where did you learn to do all this?' Sam asked.

'M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting'.

'M.I.T.?' Sam remarked.

'It's a school in Boston'.

'Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?' Dean said.

'Si, si, compadre' Ash said.

Dean took another sip of his beer, then set it down. Ash picked it up. Dean and Sam got up to leave with Dean carrying Amelie in his arms, bridal style.

'Hey, listen, if you boys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back' Ellen said 'you could leave Amelie here, pick her up when she's awake and sober'.

'Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish. And I can take Amelie when she's not sober'

'Okay'.

**In Bobby's Junkyard 2 hours later:**

Dean was working on the car again and Sam was pacing nearby.

'You were right' Sam said.

'About what?' Dean asked.

'About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late, Sam paused as he surveyed Dean 'I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know'. Sam sighed 'I'll let you get back to work'.

Sam left the Impala and walked back to the house. Dean was still for a moment. He picked up a crowbar and smashed the window of a nearby car, before he started to slam it into the trunk of the Impala, over and over. After a while the crowbar clattered to the ground, and Dean over to where Sam had been, his lip trembling.

**AN: sorry bloodlust is short but what I had planned only worked for this scene but easter hols are coming up so more chapters will be on here soon. Remember please review.**

Bloodlust:

**In the Farmhouse:**

Gordon Walker was tied to a chair, Amelie had her gun trained on him and Dean was pacing.

'Did I miss anything?' Sam asked as he entered the farmhouse.

'Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?' Dean asked.

'Yeah. All of them did'.

'Then I guess our work here is done. How you doin' Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you' Amelie said bitterly.

Dean then jammed Gordon's knife into a table behind him.

'Ready to go?' Sam asked.

'Yeh' Dean replied.

'Not yet, you guys go ahead, I've got something to sort out with him' Amelie said. She flashed Sam a look that said _I'm gonna go demon on him._

'Ok' Sam said and dragged Dean outside.

'Heh, what do you want scum?' Gordon asked.

''Nough of the scum, im not. I just wanted to know, how did you know what I was?'

'Aint tellin' you, your worthless'

'And your tied up, I could do this all day you know, but I have people to be with. Now,' Amelie paused before smacking Gordon 'how did you know what I was?'

'Every hunter worth his rock salt, knows who little one is. Know ones come across her yet though, 'cept now. Word was that she was banging a hunter, hah a hunter who thought she was one too'.

'I am'

'Correction, you were, I know all about you and your brother Amelie. You go away now, and next time I see you. I'll make sure you and Dean pay. With Sam's life'.

Before Gordon could say anymore Amelie smacked him in the face, the force of which made him fall to the ground.

**Next chapter will be Simon Said. Not sure if it will be another double up episode though.**

**Remember please review!**


	10. Simon Said

**I'mma back! This here's Simon Said, it has an interesting thing with the whole special peeps.**

**You find out a bit more about Amelie.**

**Thanks to the people for favouriting and alerting and reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Please keep reviewing guys ! )**

**AN I know I have missed out the vision, but I just to be quite honest forgot to put it in and it was like 11pm when I started writing this.**

**And I can't friggin wait cause I just watch Supernatural and type stuff about her.**

**Keep up with the reviews :D **

Simon Said:

**On a lone Highway: **

Dean was driving the Impala, Sam in the passenger's seat and Amelie was in the back. Dean was driving down a dark two-lane road.

Dean switched the radio on, and the announcer said 'Rockin' Nebraska. Your source for the classics, all night long'.

'I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this' Dean moaned.

Sam turned the radio off and said 'what's there to think about?'

'I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea'.

'Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where'.

'Yeah, man, but...'

'Plus it could have some connection with the demon. Sam's visions always do' Amelie said.

'That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there, I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?'

'So I'm a freak now?'

Dean slapped Sam on the thigh and said 'you've always been a freak'.

**At the Roadhouse:**

As they entered the Roadhouse Ellen smiled at Amelie and gestured to a shooter arcade game and an older man nearby. She made her way over there. Sam and Dean watched as she made a deal with the man, before proceeding to hit every target. The older man groaned.

'Damn, little lady, that was my room money' he moaned.

Amelie took the money he pulled out and smiled 'well, I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight'.

As she walked over to the bar, ordering her Sam and Dean a drink, Ellen walked over to the man.

'Oughta check the high scores before you put your money down'

She pressed a button on the game and a list of high scores - all reading "Player: Amelie" scrolled across the screen.

'You went and got yourself hustled, Ed'.

'How much you hustle out of the guy then?' Dean asked as he sat down next to Amelie.

'$50, not much but remainder of the money will go towards gas for a couple a'days'.

As Ellen came back over she smiled at Amelie 'you get 'em every time'.

Sam walked over to Ellen after taking a leak and hurriedly asked 'where's Ash?'

'In his back room' Ellen answered.

Sam brushed past her, 'great'.

'And I'm fine...' Ellen said to a retreating Sam.

'Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable' Amelie apologised.

**In the backroom:**

Sam approached a rough wooden door that had a sign hanging on it that read:

Dr Badass is: In

Sam smiled, knocked on the door and said 'Ash? Hey, Ash?'

Dean and Amelie came over, Dean knocked whilst Amelie shouted 'hey, Dr. Badass?'

The door was unlatched and opened a crack so they could see Ash, who was naked. Dean and Sam averted their eyes, Amelie just looked at him with an expression that Sam and Dean liked to call (all though not to her face) the _seriously, you gotta have a pissed reason for this._

'Sam? Dean? Amelie?' Ash said incredulously.

'Hey Ash. Um. We need your help' Amelie said.

'Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants'.

Ash shut the door and Amelie, Sam and Dean walked back to the front of the Roadhouse.

**Late at night at the Roadhouse:**

Ash was sitting at a table with his laptop open, looking at the hand-drawn sketch of the bus logo from Sam's vision. Sam was sitting across from Ash and Amelie and Dean were behind him.

'Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma' Ash said.

'Okay. Uh, can you check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that' Amelie said to Ash.

'You think the demon's there?'

'Could be'.

'Why would you think that?'

'As, just check it, all right?' Amelie sighed.

Ash looked at Amelie, he was worried about her, he knew she was a demon and he knew the boys, well Dean, didn't know. He also knew how much stress she could deal with before going crazy.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, frowning at how Ash was looking at Amelie.

'No, ma'am, nothing. No demon'.

'All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983; fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday'.

Ash looked at her again, startled, and Dean looked around to check for eavesdroppers. Ellen, cleaning a table nearby, was watching them.

'Okay, now that is just weird. Why the hell would I be looking for that'.

Sam pulled out a beer bottle and put it next to the laptop.

'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya'.

'Give me fifteen minutes'.

**Later:**

Amelie pressed a few buttons on the jukebox and the opening chords to REO Speedwagon "Can't Fight This Feeling" started playing. Dean, who was sitting at the bar, looked horrified. Amelie carried a tray to the bar and put it down, and caught his eye.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together._

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear..._

'What?' Amelie smirked, before coming over to him and sitting on the table.

'REO Speedwagon?'

'Yeah its REO. I love to annoy you'.

'Don't I know it, and it's just the reason why you ain't gonna drive later'.

'Hmm'

'You gonna stay here whilst we go hunt?'

'Why?'

'Just wondered' Dean replied and looked over at the bar. Ellen was cleaning glasses behind the bar, she looked at him. He smiled nervously.

You're afraid of Ellen?' Amelie smirked.

'I think so'.

'Haha! Ellen wouldn't kill ya' she knows how much you mean to me, yeah she's protective of me but she knows full well I can handle my own, now shut up and finish your beer'.

'We have a match. We've gotta go' Sam said from behind Amelie.

Sam picked Amelie up of the desk and put her down.

'All right, Ellen. See you later' Amelie called.

**In the Impala:**

The strains of "Can't Fight This Feeling" were coming from Dean, much to Amelie's amusement.

'_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might...' _Dean sang.

'You're kidding, right?' Sam said.

'And there was me thinking you hated that song Dean', Amelie said leaning though the back seat to kiss Dean on the neck.

'Yeah well, it's catchy, and I can't get it out of my head, anyway whaddya got?'

Sam briefly looked at the stack of papers in his lap before saying 'Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me'.

'You think the demon killed his mom?' Amelie asked, getting bored of Dean FM.

'Sure looks like it'.

'How did you even know to look for this guy?' Dean asked.

'Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?'

'Yeah' Dean said.

'Who was this 'Max Miller'?' Amelie asked.

'A pasty little psycho' Dean replied.

'The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy' Sam said, cutting off Dean's next line which would have been somewhere along the lines of _'and that sonofabitch tried to kill me'_.

'How do we find him?' Amelie asked.

'Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities...' Sam sighed.

'Collection agency flags?' Dean asked, looking over at his baby brother.

'None in the system' Sam said.

'They just let him take a walk?' Dean asked.

'Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago' Sam answered.

'Well then, let's start there' Amelie said.

**In a Coffee Shop:**

Tracy, the waitress, poured coffee into a cup next to Amelie. Dean and Sam sat either side of her in suits.

Amelie had opted for her casual look, black boots, hair loose but curled, dark top and black skinny jeans.

'You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do' Tracy said.

'"They"?' Sam asked, raising his eyebrow.

'You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back' Tracy replied.

'Actually we're, we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate' Dean said matter-of-factly.

'Yeah. So are you a friend of his?' Amelie asked.

'I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore'.

A man next to Tracy said 'Andy? Andy kicks ass, man'.

'Is that right?' Dean asked.

'Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro' the man said again.

'How about bussing a table or two, Weber?' Tracy chastised.

'Yeah. You bet, boss'.

'Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side'.

'Barbarian queen?' Dean said.

'She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss'.

**Orchard Street:**

'I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet' Dean said.

Amelie looked at Dean with a freaked out expression on her face before turning to Sam, 'hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing'.

'Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?'

'This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Am. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people'.

'We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent'.

'My visions haven't been wrong yet'.

'What's your point?'

'My point is, I'm one of them'.

'No, you're not'.

'Am, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me'.

'Yeah and? Demon's lie Sam, it's all they know, yellow eyes? He's probably the king of lies' Amelie said.

Sam looked into Amelie's eyes, he could see the specks of black that were being held back by her necklace, _heck yeah they lie_ he thought, but he still wasn't convinced. 'Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be —'

'What, killers?'

'Yeah'.

'So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones' Amelie chastised.

'No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things' Sam retorted.

'Those things were asking for it. There's a difference' Amelie said.

Whilst Amelie and Sam were talking Dean was looking out of the window of his Impala, he saw Andy exit a building, he was wearing some pyjamas and a long satin robe embroidered with dragons.

'Got him' Dean smiled.

Amelie and Sam turn to look outside the window just as a woman in a second-story window waved to Andy, who blew her a kiss back. Andy then proceeded to greet a man on the street, who smiled at him and before handing Andy his coffee. Further along, Andy greeted another man and shook his hand.

'That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter' Sam suddenly said.

'All right, you two keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go'.

Sam and Amelie got out of the car and started following Dr Jennings on foot. Andy then got into his van and drove off, Dean followed him in the Impala.

A few minutes later, Andy stopped and got out of his van, he then walked back to Dean, who tucked a handgun into his jacket.

'Hey' Andy said.

'Hey hey' Dean replied.

'This is a cheery ride'.

'Yeah, thanks'.

'Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic'.

'Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too'.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, can't let a car like this one go'.

'Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?'

'Sure, man'.

Dean got out of the car, smiled at Andy and moved aside, allowing Andy to get into the driver's side.

'Sweet' Andy said.

'Hop right in there. There ya go'.

'Take it easy'.

'All right'.

Andy then proceeded to drive off in the Impala, with Dean standing on the street, looking very confused.

**Elsewhere, on another street:**

Sam and Amelie were watching Dr Jennings from a short distance; Dr Jennings' cell phone suddenly rang, exactly like in Sam's vision, and Dr Jennings' swiftly answered it.

'Hello' he answered 'yeah'.

Amelie quickly spotted the Blue Ridge bus approach, and her and Sam crossed in front of it towards the sporting goods store. They ran up the steps and went into the building. Amelie was on guard and watched the clerk and bystanders, whilst Sam pulled the fire alarm.

Dr Jennings was approaching the store, but upon hearing the alarm go off he stopped, was confused for a second, before turning and walking away.

Sam and Amelie then left the store along with everyone else the store and went down the street, when suddenly the Impala went passed them, with Andy in the driver's seat and no Dean. Amelie and Sam stared at the Impala in shock.

Dr Jennings cell phone went off again, 'hello? Yeah? All right'.

Sam pulled out his cell and quickly dialled Dean whilst Amelie kept her eye on Dr Jennings.

'Dean! Andy's got the Impala!' Sam said to Dean.

'I know! He just sorta asked me for it and I, I let him take it' came the tinny response of Dean through the cell phone receiver.

'You what?' Sam said, shocked.

'He full-on Obi-Wanned me. It's mind control, man!' Dean protested.

Amelie smiled at Dean's response and looked back at Dr Jennings, she watched in horror as the man started to walk in front of a bus, which proceeded to slam into him at full speed.

**A short while later:**

As paramedics put Dr Jennings' into a body bag, Sam and Amelie were sitting on the curb nearby. Amelie was shaking and Sam was trying to console her.

Dean crouched behind them, and placed a hand on Amelie's back.

'We kept him out of the gun store. We thought he was okay. We thought he was past it, at least... We should have stayed with him' Amelie said.

**In the Diner:**

Weber was bussing dishes as Andy entered, he looked upset.

'Andy! Whassup, dog?' Weber said, he raised his hand in the air, ready to high-five Andy, but Andy ignored him and headed straight for Tracy.

'Andy! What are you doing here?' Tracy exclaimed.

'Doctor Jennings.. he's dead' Andy answered.

'Oh no, I'm sorry' Tracy said softly.

'I don't know, I, I, was, I was upset, and I wanted to see you' Andy quietly said.

Tracy put her hands on his 'well, I'm glad you did. I um, I missed you. Oh, you know what? Some guys were here this morning looking for you'.

'What guys?'

**On a street nearby:**

'Thank god! Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it' Dean said as he approached his Impala.

'Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy' Amelie smirked.

'Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands'.

'The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something' Sam stated.

'I don't know, maybe' Dean said.

'Beg your pardon?'

'I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam' he replied.

'Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?'

'He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty'.

'Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?'

Amelie looked at the boys for a second before saying 'not a problem'.

**Another street later on in the day:**

Amelie, Dean and Sam approached Andy's blue van from the back.

'Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look' Amelie suggested to the boys.

Dean pulled a small crowbar out of his jacket and priesd open the back door. Porn music was playing as they walked to the main room, inside was: a disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books, and an enormous bong.

'Oh. Oh, come on. This is... this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no... clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger' Dean said.

Sam looked at the books 'Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean'.

'Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong'.

**At a Vacant lot next day:**

Amelie, Dean and Sam were sitting in the parked Impala. Dean was eating something in a foil wrapper as Sam and Amelie studied a stack of papers.

'Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart' Dean moaned.

'What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?' Amelie said.

'If it is Andy' Dean replied.

'Dude, enough' Sam said.

'What?' Dean asked, his mouth full of food.

'The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math' Amelie said.

'I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all' Dean said.

'Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?' Sam said.

'Cause you're not right about this' Dean countered.

'About Andy?' Sam snapped.

Suddenly at Sam's open window, slamming his hands down on the frame and leaning into the car was Andy.

'Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?' Andy asked.

The last sentence reverberated strangely; and Dean looked stunned.

Sam calmly replied 'well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw-'

'Tell the truth!' Andy barked.

'That's what I'm – '

'We hunt demons' Dean said.

'What?'

'Dean!' Amelie chastised.

'Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother. And Amelie, she's my girlfriend, love her too bits, especially some bits of he-'

'Dean, shut up!' Amelie said blushing.

'I'm trying. He's psychic. Kind of like you, Sammy. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right, and Amelie I know you're screwed already at the killings'.

'Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone' Andy said.

'Okay' Dean said.

'All right?' Andy said and left.

Dean cringed, and held his head, as Sam got out of the car, following Andy, leaving Amelie to massage Dean's head.

'What are you doing? Look, I, I said leave me alone. All right? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop' Andy barked at Sam.

'Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy' Sam said.

'What?' Andy asked.

'You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think' Sam remarked.

Dean, having gotten over the headache, got out of the car, followed by Amelie; Sam held up a hand, warning them not to come closer'.

'That... that's crazy' Andy stuttered.

'It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it'.

'How do you know all this?'

'Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. So does Amelie, you see, we're connected, you and me and her'.

'You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here, all right?'

'Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?'

'What?'

Sam suddenly got a vision-flash of fire, and a hand holding a gas pump. He cringed. And the vision continued in pieces as he tries to focus on Andy.

'Why did you kill him?'

'I didn't!'

Sam cringed again as the vision hit with full force:

_**Gas Station ~ Vision~**_

A middle-aged blond woman with leather gloves and a long black coat was pumping gas into an SUV. Her cell phone rang; she answered.

'Hello?'

There was a flash of fire, and a man shied away from it.

'Sure. I can do that' she said into the receiver.

She hung up the phone and leant into the car, pressed down her cigarette lighter. She pulled out the gas pump and started drenching herself in gasoline. A gas station employee across the way saw her.

'Hey! Lady, what are you doing?' he yelled.

The woman pulled the cigarette lighter out and stepped into the open, holding her arms out.

'It's gonna be okay' she assured.

She lowered the cigarette lighter to her drenched arm.

'Lady, no! No!'

She then burst into flames as the man watched in horror. The vision ended and Sam was clutching his head in agony.

Sam, hands on his head, started to fall; Amelie quickly ran over to him shouting 'Sammy'.

She caught him before he fell to the ground and lowered him gently onto the asphalt.

'Sam? What is it?' Amelie asked.

'Look, I didn't do anything to him' Andy started.

'A woman. A woman burning alive' Sam mumbled.

'What else'd you get?' Dean said as he came over to them.

'A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself'.

'What does he mean, going to? What is he, what is – ' Andy said but was cut off by Dean.

'Shut up!' Dean said.

'She gets triggered by a call on her cell' Sam said.

'When?' Amelie asked.

'I don't know' Sam said.

Amelie helped Sam stand up and said 'as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her'.

'I didn't hurt anybody' Andy protested.

'Yeah, not yet' Sam muttered.

A fire engine suddenly roared past them, sirens blaring. They all turned to watch it.

'Go' Sam told Dean.

Dean ran off, following the siren; Andy tried to step past Sam and Amelie, who stopped him with a hand on his chest.

'No, not you. You're staying here with me' Amelie warned.

**At the Gas station: **

The firemen were putting out the fire; Dean pulled out his cell and called Sam.

'Hey, it's me. She's dead. Burned up, just like you said'.

'When?'

'Like minutes before I got here, I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start'.

'I don't know, all right? I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on'.

'Listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it, it can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this'.

'That doesn't make any sense'.

'What else is new? Well, I'll dig around here, see what else I can find'.

**At the Vacant lot where Sam, Amelie and Andy were earlier:**

Sam and Amelie sat by each other with Andy sitting across them on an abandoned truck.

'So you get these premonitions of people about to die?'

Sam nodded.

'And you get headaches whenever this demon is near you?'

Amelie nodded.

'That's impossible' Andy said.

Sam and Amelie laughed 'a lot of people would say the same thing about what you do'.

'But... death visions and demon locater girl?'

'Yeah' Amelie said.

''Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto'.

'But you still live in a van. I don't get it, I mean, you could, you could have anything you ever wanted' Sam said.

'I mean, I, I got everything I need' Andy replied.

'So you're really not a killer, huh?' Amelie said.

Andy laughed 'that's what I've been trying to tell you!'

'That's good. Means there's hope for both of us' Sam said.

Dean pulled up by them in the Impala, and Sam, Amelie and Andy stood. Dean got out of the car.

'Victim's name was Holly Becket, forty one, single'.

Sam turned to face Andy and asked 'who is she?'

'I've never heard of her' Andy answered.

'Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy' Dean said.

'Andy, were you adopted?' Amelie asked.

'Well, yeah' Andy stated.

'You were? And you neglected to mention that?' Dean asked.

'Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-'

'I don't know' Dean cut in 'I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office'.

'Well, screw that' Andy replied.

**At the records office that night:**

As Sam, Dean and Amelie went through boxes of files, Andy walked an elderly security guard to the door.

'Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here' he said.

'No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee' Andy assured the man.

As the guard left, Andy continued in a dramatic voice.

'These aren't the 'droids you're looking for'.

Dean grinned 'awesome'.

'I got it' Amelie said.

'Yeah?' Dean asked coming over to her.

'Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Becket was your birth mother'.

'Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?' Andy asked.

'Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them' Amelie continued.

'Yeah, but I didn't kill them'.

'We believe you'.

'Yeah' Sam said.

'But uh, who did?' Dean said aloud.

'I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Becket gave birth to twins' Amelie said.

**Later: **

Andy was sitting with both hands on his head, staring straight ahead in shock. Amelie was sitting next to him hand on his shoulder. Dean was standing by a printer nearby and Sam is pacing with a folder in his hands.

'I have an evil twin' Andy moaned.

'Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate' Sam said.

'Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?' Amelie said.

'Um. What was my brother's name?'

'Here. Um, Ansen Weems. He's got a local address' Sam answered.

'He lives here?' Andy asked.

'Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now' Dean said.

Dean pulled some papers out of the printer and looked at them in surprise.

'Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that' Dean said.

He handed one of the pages to Andy, who looked up in shock.

**The coffee shop from the other day:**

The coffee shop was nearly empty; Weber and Tracy were closing up.

'Hey, Trace?' Weber said.

'Yeah?'

'You and Andy, you guys went together for a while, didn't you?'

'Yeah, Weber, why?'

'I don't know, I was just wondering. I, I was wondering how you felt about him these days. I mean, I've seen you guys together, it seems like there's still something there. Just... were you guys ever, like, serious?'

'Um, no'.

'Come on, Trace' Weber said, his voice echoing 'tell the truth'.

**On a lone road:**

Dean was driving the Impala down the dark road, with Sam in the passenger seat and Andy and Amelie in the back.

'All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy' Amelie asked.

'Well, I mean, not much. I... Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?' Andy said.

In the passenger seat up front Sam started cringing, and rubbing his eyes.

'Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?' Amelie asked.

'No idea' Andy answered.

'Aah!' Sam cried out.

'Sam?' Dean said

_**At a bridge that night ~Vision~**_

Tracy, wearing only satin lingerie, walked slowly to the side of a ravine. Crying, she climbed onto the ledge and looked around. She paused, looked back, then leapt..

**Back in the Impala:**

Sam yelled in a panic, and struggled with the door.

'Sam? Sam! Sam!' Dean shouted.

He stopped the car as Sam shoved the door open, and leaned out. Dean quickly got out and ran around the car to kneel beside him. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders.

'Hey. Hey!' Dean said.

**On the bridge from the vision:**

Weber drove onto the bridge and pulled to a stop; Tracy was in the passenger's seat. He ran a hand slowly up her thigh.

'I take my ladies here. They like it. Well, I mean, I like it, so of course they do too' Weber explained.

Tracy started crying 'please, I just want to go home'.

'Stop crying' Weber ordered.

Tracy complied and stopped crying.

'Hey. I get it. I see what you see in Andy, I mean, he's a genius. Books he reads? He's gonna be a great man someday. But he is my family, not yours. You can't have him. You're not gonna have anything after tonight' Weber soothed.

**On a road near the bridge:**

Near the bridge, the Impala was pulled to a stop. Sam, Dean and Amelie got out and circled around to the trunk, which Dean opened.

'Dean, you should stay back' Sam started.

'No argument here. Had my head screwed with enough for one day' Dean replied.

Sam pulled out two handguns, handed one to Amelie and they walked forward but were stopped by Andy, who had gotten out of the car.

'I'm coming with you' Andy said.

'Andy, no' Amelie said.

'Tracy's out there, and I'm coming' Andy stated.

**In Weber's car:**

Crying again, Tracy started unbuttoning her dress as Weber watched.

'Hey. Slower. Tracy? I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? When we're done here, I want you to head over to the edge of that dam, okay?' Weber said, his voice echoing.

'Okay' Tracy nodded.

'And when you get there, you're gonna think you can fly. And you're just gonna step right off. You can fly, can't you?' Weber said.

'Yeah. I think so' Tracy replied.

'You might get scared, but I want you to say that it's okay. Just tell yourself, everything is okay' Weber assured.

The window behind Weber's head suddenly shattered, and Amelie shoved a handgun in his face.

'Get out of the car! Now!' Amelie ordered.

'You really don't want to do this' Weber said.

Amelie backhanded him, hard. On the other side of the car, Andy opened the door and pulled Tracy out.

'Tracy! Come here, come here, come here. It's okay'.

'I can't control myself' she cried.

Sam opened Weber's door and pulled him out of the car. He then pinned him facedown over the pavement with the gun aimed at his head.

'Don't move. Don't move!' Sam ordered.

Amelie then shoved a strip of duct tape over Weber's mouth.

Andy then came over and kicked Weber twice, furious. Sam pushed him back.

'No! No, Andy, let me handle this, all right?' Sam said.

'I'm gonna kill you!' Andy shouted to Weber.

'No! I'll handle this, I'll handle this!' Sam said dragging Andy away and leaving Amelie with Weber.

'I will kill you!' Andy shouted to Weber again.

'Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!' Sam said looking into Andy's eyes.

Weber stared at Tracy, who picked up a large stick and hit Sam on the back of the neck with it. He went down, unconscious. Andy turned to her as Weber stood up.

'Tracy, stop! I said STOP IT!' Andy ordered.

She dropped the stick and backed away, terrified. Andy turned back to Weber, who pulled the duct tape off his mouth.

No-one noticed that Amelie was slowly walking towards the edge of the bridge.

'How did you do that?' Andy asked Weber.

'Practice, bro. If you'd just practice, you would know. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to' Weber paused and tapped his forehead 'all you need is this. Sometimes the headache's worth it'.

Andy grabbed Weber

'You're a twisted son of a bitch!'

'Back off, Andy. Or Amelie's gonna do a little flying, curtsey of Tracy'.

Andy turned in horror to see Amelie standing on the ledge and Tracy looking like she was about to push her off.

'Aren't you, Amelie?'

'I'm stronger than you. I can do it' Weber said to Andy.

'Okay, okay. Okay. All right, just... just please don't hurt them'.

'Don't be mad at me, okay? I know, it's, it's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just... Tracy? She's trying to come between us. And Amelie? She's a demon, she will kill you'

'You're insane'.

'She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!'

'Are you really... are you really this stupid?'

'Wha-'

'I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin...'

Sam was starting to come to now and looked around for Amelie.

'... you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!' Andy finished.

'I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was...'

'Who?'

'The man with the yellow eyes'.

'What are you talking about?'

'He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me I had a brother. A twin. He said to get the girl out of the way as well'.

**In the woods:**

Within shooting distance, but not hearing distance, Dean stalked to a hiding place with a sniper rifle. He looked back to the bridge and was alarmed to see Amelie standing on the edge of the bridge, it took everything he had to not run over there and rescue her.

**Back on the bridge:**

Amelie had tears coming down her face as she was pushed further towards the edge, she spared a last look at Sam.

'Why did you kill our mother? Why, and why Dr. Jennings?' Andy asked.

'Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No'.

**In the woods:**

Dean crouched in the shadows and lined up the shot.

**On the bridge:**

Weber turned, as he heard something. He peered into the distance, into Dean's hiding place.

'I see you. Bye-bye'.

**In the woods:**

Dean turned the rifle up and tucked the barrel under his chin.

'Dean!' Amelie cried.

Tracy was about to give Amelie one last final push when a gunshot sounded.

'NO!' Amelie cried.

But it wasn't Dean who had been shot, it was Weber by Andy.

**On the bridge in the morning:**

Rescue and police crews had finally arrived on the scene. Andy was talking to three police officers, his stance confident. Sam was crouching by a wall, a paramedic tending to his shoulder. Dean and Amelie were standing at his side. Amelie had her hand in Dean's and was very pale.

'He shot himself. And you all saw it happen' Andy told the policemen.

'Yeah. We did' the policeman in the middle said.

'Look at him. He's getting better at it' Dean said.

Andy passed an ambulance where Tracy was sitting, a blanket around her shoulders. She avoided his eyes.

Andy then approached Amelie, Sam and Dean.

'She won't even look at me' Andy said.

'Yeah, she's pretty shaken up' Sam said.

'No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now' Andy said.

'Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up' Amelie said.

'Wha- what am I supposed to do now?'

'You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back' Amelie said.

As the trio walked away Sam said to them 'looks like I was right'.

'About what?' Dean asked.

'Andy. He's a killer after all' Sam said.

'No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life. He saved Amelie's life'.

'Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody'.

'Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that'.

'Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death'.

'What's your point, Sam?' Amelie said.

'Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us' Sam replied.

'Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it' Dean said.

Sam glanced at Amelie making her look down 'you know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am' Sam said.

'That was mind control! I mean, it's like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count' Dean protested.

'What?'

'No. I'm, I'm calling do-over' Dean said.

'What are you, seven?' Amelie said.

'Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it' Dean said to them.

'Yeah, I guess' Sam sighed.

Suddenly Amelie's cell started to ring. She picked it up on the second ring.

'Hello? Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there' she said into the speaker.

**At the Roadhouse:**

Sam, Amelie and Dean were sitting at the bar, Ellen was behind it.

'Am?' Ellen said.

'Hmm?'

'Can you go pull up another case of beer?'

'Sure'.

As Amelie left Ellen leant on the bar in front of Sam and Dean.

'So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?'

'No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing' Dean said.

'Not anymore' Ellen replied and dropped a stack of papers on the bar

'I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?' Ellen asked.

'Yeah, we think so' Sam said.

'Sam...' Dean warned.

'Why?' Ellen questioned.

'None of your business' Dean sharply replied.

'You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here. By God if Amelie could hear you right now she smack you round the head. I'm not gunna smack you though, that's her job'

'There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um, we all have some kind of ability'.

'Ability?'

Dean rolled his eyes, uncomfortable at the situation.

'Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. Amelie's is sensing the demon and the demon said he had plans for people like us' Sam answered.

'What kind of plans?' Ellen asked.

'We don't really know for sure' Sam said.

'These people out there, these psychics. Are they dangerous?' Ellen asked.

'No. Not all of them' Dean said looking at Sam.

'But some are. Some are very dangerous' Sam countered, glancing at where Amelie had gone.

'Okay, how many of them are we looking at?' Ellen asked.

'We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday' Dean said.

'That's not true' Sam said.

'What?' Dean said.

'Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary' Sam said.

'Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down' Ellen said.

'And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?' Dean wondered.

'Amelie honey?' Ellen called.

'Yeah?' she called back from the basement.

'You'd better break out the whiskey instead'.

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
>also check out my other fics<strong>

**~ De-aged Dean **

**~A Titanic episode**

**The both feature Amelie too! **


	11. No Exit

**I am so sorry for my accidental HIATUS I had a lot going on, namely my nan has been in hospital and it shook me up, I mean imagine telling a 15 year old (me) that without her quick thinking her grandmother would be dead. What a fucking great thing to say at the end of Easter, 'Well done you saved your nan, if it weren't for you she'd be dead' **

**Anyway here is No Exit, with the usual edits to fit Amelie **

**Review please, it would cheer me up lots  
><strong> 

No Exit

**The Roadhouse:**

Amelie, Sam and Dean got out of the Impala after Dean parked in front of the Roadhouse.

'Los Angeles, California' Dean said as he shut his door.

'What's in L.A.?' Sam asked.

'Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult' Dean replied.

'Yeah? Girl got a name?' Amelie asked.

'Katie Holmes' Dean replied.

Sam started to laugh 'that's funny. And for you, so bitchy'.

From inside the roadhouse sounds of breaking glass and shouting voices were heard.

Amelie turned to Sam and Dean.

'Of course, on the other hand — catfight' Dean said.

They opened the door to the roadhouse and saw….

Ellen with a hunter in her grasp 'you think you can just get by me without paying. We'll you're gonna have to start running 'cause I'm gonna punch you into a world of pain'

Ellen glanced down at Amelie, Sam and Dean.

'Guys, bad time'.

'Yes, ma'am' Sam replied.

'Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway' Dean said.

The phone started ringing.

The hunter glared at it before walking out glared at it, then at Ellen, who stalked over to answer it.

'Harvelle's. Yeah, preacher' Ellen said into the receiver.

'Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment' Ellen said after she finished on the phone.

She shoved a folder over to Sam and Dean.

'Take it, it won't bite' Ellen said.

Amelie came over from the bar and handed Ellen a bottle of beer.

'Thanks'

'And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young women. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or —' Ellen said.

'Who put this together? Ash?' Dean asked.

'I did it myself' Ellen said.

Dean was impressed 'hmm'.

'I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less' Sam said.

'Good. You like the case so much, you take it' Ellen said.

**Philadelphia - An apartment building:**

'Why didn't Ellen want to take this case?' Sam asked.

'Well if something went wrong would you really let Ash take over the Roadhouse?' Amelie said.

'Good point' Sam said and pulled out his EMF reader as did Dean.

'You getting anything?' Dean asked.

'No, not yet'.

As Sam ran his reader over the light switch, it purred. He leaned over.

'What's that?' Sam said.

'What?' Amelie said.

Sam touched some of the goo he found 'holy crap' he whispered.

Dean and Amelie came over to Sam. Dean bent down and touched the goo.

'That's ectoplasm. Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man' Dean said.

Sam and Amelie rolled their eyes 'Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit' Sam said.

'All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls' Dean said.

They exited the apartment and walked down the hallway; hearing a voice, they hid around a corner. Dean frowned as he realized that a tall, large man had spotted them.

'What are you doing here?' the man asked.

Thinking fast Amelie said 'Ah, yes they said you'd be here'

'Who did'

'The estate agents of course! We, that is my boyfriend and best friend, decided that we should what the apartment looked like when we couldn't find you'

'How'd you get in?'

'Door was open' Dean said.

'Did you like it?'

'Heck yeah!' Amelie exclaimed.

'So, you're serious buyers?' the man asked, excitement in his voice. It was clear now that he was the landlord.

'Yes' Dean said and snuck his arm around Amelie's waist.

'It's just so convenient for us' Sam said.

'Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too' the landlord said.

'It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place' Amelie said.

'Now um' Amelie said and gestured to the landlord.

'Ed' he supplied.

'When did the last tenant move out?' Amelie asked.

'Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent'.

'Well. Her loss, our gain!' Amelie said.

'Oh, sweetie' Dean said and smacked Amelie's ass.

Amelie pulled out a wad of cash and said to the landlord 'we'll take it'.

**Inside the apartment**

'This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago' Amelie said from Ellen's notes.

'Yeah? What was here before 1924?' Dean asked.

'Nothing. Empty field' Amelie answered.

'So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell' Sam said.

'Ellen already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor' Amelie said before turning to Dean 'would you sit down, please?'

Dean obliged 'so, have you checked police reports, county death records...'

'Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources'.

'Okay. So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it' Sam said.

'Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?' Amelie said.

'Right. So. You and me, we'll take the top two floors' Dean said.

'We'd move faster if we split up' Amelie said.

'Oh, this isn't negotiable' Dean smirked.

**Apartment building later on that day**

Amelie and Dean were walking down a dim hallway with EMF readers.

'So where do you want me to be for the spirit?'

'What?' Dean spluttered.

'Well we need to draw it out and it's the quickest way'.

'Oh' Dean said, it was obvious he didn't want Amelie getting hurt.

'What?'

'I'm so regretting this'.

'You know, I've had it up to here with your crap'.

'Excuse me?'

'Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job, well let me tell you Dean I am perfectly capable of hunting spirits and you know it'.

'Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine, but you? You do realise that the last time we fought a spirit it almost killed you'.

'You sound like my mom'.

'Oh, and that's a bad thing is it?'

They approached a grating near the floor. As Amelie stood in front of it, a dark hand slid through the holes toward her legs. She turned around, gasping.

'What?'

'I'm not sure'.

'You smell that?'

Amelie sniffed the air 'what is that, a gas leak?'

'No. Something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it'.

Amelie crouched by the grating; Dean's EMF reader purred.

'Mazel Tov. You just found a spirit'.

'It's inside the vent'.

Dean crouched beside her, shining his flashlight. He handed it to her.

'Here'.

He pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the grating, and pulled it off the wall.

'There's something in there. Here'.

He reached his arm inside, feeling around. He pulled his hand out, holding a clump of blond hair.

'Somebody's keeping souvenirs'.

**Next day in the apartment**

Sam was twisted up in a very awkward sleep-position on a leather sofa. Sirens sounded nearby and Sam woke up, groaning. Amelie was sitting at the table, twirling her knife and studying notes and blueprints.

'Morning, princess' she smirked.

'Where's Dean?'

'Went to get coffee' Amelie replied.

Sam got up slowly, grimacing.

'Ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?' Sam asked and clicked his back.

'I didn't. Just been going over everything'.

'Do you know what's going on?'

'I think we established that yesterday Sam'

'I mean, do you know who this spirit is?'

'No, why?'

'Well I though with you being a demon you would know'

'Sam!' Amelie gasped and looked around, as though she thought Dean had heard, but that would be impossible for Dean was a couple of blocks away.

'Well do you?'

'No, why the hell could think that?'

Sam looked down at her, considering his answered. He then decided to place a bag onto the table and pull out a Bowie knife, unsnapped it from the sheath and hand it to her, hilt-first.

'Here'.

'What's this for?'

'Dean said he and you were fighting about you being bait'

'So?'

'This will work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around'.

Amelie took the knife and examined it.

'I'm sorry, I should of assumed you would know' Sam said.

There were initials on the knife they said J.B.H

'Is this from Ellen's bag?'

'Yeah why?' Sam asked.

'J.B.H – Joanna Beth Harvelle, this is the knife that Will was gonna give their daughter'.

'Ellen had a daughter?'

'Yeah, Jo. She was a sweet kid'

'What happened to her?'

'Demon. Her dad was friends with John they both payed the price. Ellen was left, so that's why she don't go on hunts anymore'

Dean suddenly burst through the door.

'Where's the coffee?' Amelie asked.

'There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared' Dean replied.

**Later**

Sam and Amelie were studying the notes, a little more urgently than before when Dean returned, shutting the door.

'Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn'.

'And her apartment?' Sam asked.

'Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too'.

'Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls' Sam said.

'But who is it? Building's history is totally clean'.

'Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place' Amelie said as she picked up a photograph.

'What do you mean?' Dean asked.

'Check this out'.

Sam looked over at the photo 'an empty field?'

'It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows'.

'Bars' Sam said.

'We're next door to a prison?' Dean said.

Amelie was on the phone to someone 'thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to Ellen... That's right. I will. With pliers'.

Amelie hung up the phone, it was obvious that Ellen hadn't been told that Amelie was going to be bait.

'Okay. Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door'.

'Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there'.

'Ash is already on it'.

**Later**

Sam was scrolling down a very long list of names on his laptop.

'A hundred fifty seven names?'

'We've gotta narrow that down' Dean said.

'Yeah' Sam said.

'Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs' Dean smirked.

Sam scrolled down to the name Herman Webster Mudgett and clicked on it, frowning.

'Herman Webster Mudgett?' he said aloud.

'Yeah?' Dean said, looking up from his list.

'Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?' Amelie said.

'You've gotta be kiddin' me' Dean said.

'Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896' Sam said.

'H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?' Dean said.

'America's first serial killer, huh. That bastard, if one of those murderers came back it would be him wouldn't it' Amelie said.

'What?' Dean asked, eyebrows raised 'anyway, we smelled chloroform in the halls last night smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, fragments, and long locks of bloody hair'.

'Ellen sure knows how to pick 'em' Amelie said.

'Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?' Amelie said.

'Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete' Dean said.

'What? Why?' Amelie asked incredulously.

'The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do' Dean said.

'You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that' Sam said.

'How does this get bigger?' Amelie asked.

'Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death' Sam said.

'So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls' Amelie said.

'We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl' Dean ordered.

**In the building walls later that day**

Dean and Amelie were squeezing through crawl-spaces inside the building walls. Amelie was on the phone.

'Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall'.

She hung up and turned to Dean 'Sam's almost done with the first floor. Hasn't found jack squat either'.

'What is it?' Amelie asked as she looked at what Dean was looking at.

'It's too narrow. Can't go any further' he said.

'Let me see' Amelie said.

'What are you-'

Amelie squeezed past him.

'Ugh. Shoulda cleaned the pipes'.

'What?'

'I, uh, I wish the pipes were cleaner'.

'Shut up. I can fit in there'.

'You're not going in there by yourself'.

'You got a better idea?'

'You-'

'Uh-huh'.

She continued down the tight space past Dean. After she went out of sight, he called her on the phone.

'Where are you?'

'On the north wall'.

Amelie found an air duct and started climbing down it.

'I'm heading down some kind of air duct' Amelie replied.

'No, no, no, no, stay up here'.

'Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay, I'm not some kind of kid, you know I'll be fine'.

Dean studied the blueprints 'all right. I'm heading to you'.

Amelie came out into a similar space on a lower level and pressed on. Goo started pouring out from the wall cracks.

'Oh god'.

Over the phone Dean said 'what is it? Am? AM!'

Amelie started screaming.

Dean ran down to the lower level, trying to hear where she was.

'AM!'

He took the sledgehammer he was carrying and smashed a large hole in the wall. He poked his head in and found where Amelie was, her cell phone was lying on the floor. Amelie was gone.

Dean rushed back up the hallway, and ran headlong into Sam.

'Whoa' Sam said, steadying Dean.

'He's got Am'.

'What? How'd that happen?'

'I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Damnit!'

'Hey, hey, look, we'll find her, all right?'

'Where?'

'Inside the walls'.

'We've been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls were there, she won't be either'.

**In their apartment that night**

'Look. We've just gotta take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong' Sam started.

'Yeah, well, we'd better friggin' think fast'.

Dean's cell started ringing, he answered it reluctantly.

'I wanna speak to Amelie' Ellen's voice sounded from Dean's phone.

'Why?' Dean asked, hoping to stop Ellen from finding out.

'No - Ash told me everything. Man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now you put that girl on the phone'.

'She's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business'.

'Yeah, right. Where is she? Where is she?'

'Look, it wasn't our fault and we'll get her back'.

'Get her back? Back from what?'

'The spirit we're hunting, it took her'.

'Oh my god'.

'She'll be okay, I promise, it's Amelie you know what she's like'.

'You promise. That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester'.

'What?'

'If anything happens to her...'

'It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am'.

'I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours'.

Ellen hung up leaving Dean with a _shit we're screwed _look on his face.

'Damnit!' he cursed.

'Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done' Sam said in the hopes to reassure Dean.

'Tell me you've got something' Dean said and ran his hands through his hair.

'Uh, maybe. Look. You look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?''

'Right'.

'But there's one we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement'.

'This building doesn't have a basement'.

'You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for —'

'Let's go'.

Dean quickly grabbed his jacket and books; Sam quickly followed.

**A creepy looking sewer, the same night**

Amelie woke with a gasp to find herself in a small, dark place, lying on her back. She still has her flashlight; she quickly shined it around to reveal a wall of wood a few inches above her face - it had long scratches gouged in it. She sobbed with a hand over her face, then collected herself. To her right was another wood panel with a slit; looking through it Amelie could see a larger, round chamber with similar compartments to the one she was in. Suddenly Amelie heard a noise.

'Hello?' she called out.

In another compartment a woman said 'is - is anybody there?'

'Your name's Teresa?' Amelie asked.

'Yes' Teresa replied.

'This won't make you feel better, but I'm here to rescue you'.

'Oh god. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!' Teresa panicked.

'No, he won't. We're getting out. My friends are looking for us, they'll find us' Amelie reassured.

Quiet footsteps fell nearby: the spirit was approaching them.

'Oh god, it's him!' Teresa panicked.

'Shh! Just be quiet!'

Teresa went quiet, as did Amelie.

Then a Creepy Hand burst through into Amelie's prison and grabbed her by the head. She screamed as it ripped off a chunk of her hair.

**On a street in the early hours of the next day **

Sam and Dean, with a metal detector and a shovel, respectively, were searching the streets of Philadelphia. They followed the trail into an open field until Sam stopped over one spot, the metal detector was whining.

'Here'.

Dean dropped his bag and started digging furiously. After some shovel work, they started to dig with their hands and uncovered a metal trap door, which they pulled open. Dean handed Sam a shotgun and took one for himself, and a flashlight, then started descending.

Sam followed.

**In the creepy sewer prison**

Amelie was kicking steadily and furiously on the wall of her wooden cell. She dropped back in exhaustion. She heard footsteps approaching and turned; a scraggly-bearded mouth appeared at the opening.

'You're so pretty. So beautiful' Holmes said.

'Go to hell!'

He reached his Creepy Hand through the opening and fondled her. She turned away and groaned in disgust and horror. Suddenly she turned, stabbing into the hand with her knife. The spirit fled, screaming.

'How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch!' Amelie screamed.

**In the sewers**

Dean and Sam crawled along on elbows and knees through the narrow sewer tunnels.

**In the prison**

Amelie lay very still, listening.

'Is he gone?' Teresa whispered.

'I don't know' Amelie replied.

He isn't. Holmes grabbed Amelie by the arm again, pulling her back, and clamped a hand down over her mouth.

'Shhh' Holmes whispered.

Amelie struggled, trying to scream but was gagged by Holmes' hand.

'Hey!' Dean called.

Dean fires his gun into Holmes' chest, sending him flying backward and out of sight.

'Am?'

'I'm here!' Amelie called.

Dean found an iron bar leaning against a wall and started to pry open Amelie's prison with it. Sam investigated the other compartments; one contains gruesome body parts.

He quickly found Teresa.

'We're gonna get you out of here, all right?' Sam assured.

'Sam!' Dean called and handed the bar to Sam.

'Hang on' Sam said to Teresa.

Dean opened the compartment, letting Amelie out 'you all right?'

'Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back'.

'Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet'.

'What?'

'Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got'.

He turned to Sam, who had an armful of terrified Teresa. He shrugged.

**Later**

Amelie was sitting alone, silently, in the middle of the chamber. Amelie wrapped her arms wrapped around her knees and started trembling, but was breathing deeply and steadily. Holmes appeared behind her. He walked forward.

When he got very close, almost touching:

Dean shouted 'NOW!'

Amelie dived forward as Sam and Dean fired at something on the walls; several bags unrolled and spilt salt in a perfect circle around Holmes, trapping him. Dean pulled Amelie to safety as Holmes circled, gibbering and screaming in terror.

'Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!'

A grate slammed shut, sealing off the room.

**On the street**

Amelie and Sam were standing at the entrance to the sewers. And were looking down.

'Could you of got caught in the salt circle?'

'No'

'Why?'

'My necklace, it stops that sort of thing from happening'

'You wearing it now then?'

'Never go anywhere without it'

'What happens if you do?'

'As the demons say "little one" comes out'

'Why do they call you "little one"?'

'It's the demons joke, I was the youngest of my family, the youngest original hunter, the first hunter to die'

'You died?'

'A long time ago'

'What?'

Wanting to change the subject Amelie said 'Teresa's gonna live because of us. No matter how often I'm reminded of being a demon, I love that feeling you get when you save someone. It's good isn't it'

'Yeah. Yeah it is' Sam said.

'Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?' Amelie asked.

'Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here' Sam smiled.

'For what?'

The loud beeping of Large Truck Backing up could suddenly be heard. Sam smiled and looked over his shoulder: a cement mixer was backing into the field, stopping just over the sewer entrance. Dean was driving.

'For that'.

Sam waved at Dean to stop the truck.

'Whoa!' he said.

Dean got out of the cab; he and Sam set up the cement mixer right over the entrance.

'You ripped off a cement truck?' Amelie said.

'I'll give it back' Dean replied.

They watched the cement pour on down into the sewer.

'Well, that oughta keep him down there till hell freezes over' Amelie smirked.

**On a Highway that night**

The Impala zoomed quietly down a dark road. Dean was driving; Amelie in the seat behind him. Dean glanced nervously to his right; Amelie's eyes flickered to Dean. Sam was sitting next to Amelie, looking straight ahead at Ellen, who was staring at the road with a set jaw. Dean glanced at her again before he spoke.

'Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?' Dean tried to joke.

Ellen gave no reaction whatsoever; Sam and Amelie exchanged a look.

'How about we listen to some music?' Dean said and flicked the radio on.

The song _You're as cold as ice_ started playing. Ellen reached forward and flicked the radio off. Amelie and Sam exchanged another look, and Dean glanced back as if for assistance. He sighed.

'This is gonna be a long drive'.

**At the Roadhouse the next day**

Ellen stormed in, dragging Amelie by the elbow. Dean and Sam followed.

'Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I told Amelie she should be bait'

'I need a moment with Amelie. Alone'.

Sam and Dean went outside.

'You're angry. I understand' Amelie started.

'Angry? Angry doesn't begin to touch it' Ellen said.

'Let's just think about this. Everything's okay, I'm alive...'

'Not after I'm through with you'.

'Is this about me being with Dean or being bait?'

'You let those boys use you as bait!'

'They were right there, backing me up the whole time'.

'You're trusting your life to them'.

'So? I trust them with my life'

'Like father, like sons, that is what I'm talking about'.

'John? You can't judge Sam and Dean on the actions of John. Give them a chance Ellen. They're different'.

'I know I'm…'

'Ellen, I know you were worried, and I'm sorry for making you so, but these boys? I am meant to protect them with every fibre of my being'.

'Just be careful okay?'

**Outside the Roadhouse**

Sam and Dean were leaning on the Impala when Amelie came out.

'You should know why Ellen's like that when I'm in danger and you're involved'.

'Why is she?' Sam asked.

'Her husband had a partner on his last hunt, the one where it was a bit too close to home, a bit to lose to where Jo was. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess Will figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got him and Jo killed, she considers me to be a daughter'.

'What does this have to do with why she hates—'

'It was John, Dean'.

'What?'

'Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about them? Because he couldn't look Ellen in the eye after that, that's why'.

'Am'.

We should... we should get out of here. Please, can we leave' Amelie said.


	12. The Usual Suspects

**Hey, so please keep up with reviewing, I am currently working on a system where I will have more regular updates on fanfiction, be able to revise and not break my neck at GoApe! And be able to keep on top with drama. I love that lesson so much!**

**Anyway this episode is… yep you got it, it's The Usual Suspects. I was a bit iffy on whether or not to do it as I tend to be like that with an episode that has mainly Sam and Dean dialogue/ Dean is locked up in one place and Sam isn't. I need reviews please as I need more encouragement and things you usually get in a review, so please I you're reading this review…**

The Usual Suspects

**Baltimore, Maryland**

In a motel at night a SWAT team broke open a 2nd-floor door with a battering ram; inside the motel, Sam stopped, and held his hands up.

'Going somewhere Sam?' a blonde policewoman said.

The rest of the SWAT team stormed past Sam and went into the other rooms, and a yell of 'you dicks get your hands of me!' could be heard.

**Later that night at the Baltimore Police station**

A policeman was talking to a man in cuffs, who was sitting in a chair opposite. 'So, you're wanted for credit card fraud, theft, speeding, grave digging, beatings, shootings, breaking and entering on numerous occasions and first degree murder on numerous occasions, the amount of crimes that have strung up committed by you are enough to send you to the chair, let alone the murders you have committed. And yet all the records claim you to be dead. But I gotta say, you look pretty healthy to me Dean'.

**In another room in the police station**

The policewoman who arrested Sam entered the room, where Sam was pacing by the window. She placed a coffee cup on the table.

'Thought you might be thirsty' she said.

'Okay, so you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?' Sam asked, his eyebrows raised.

'Oh, he's with your brother' the woman smiled.

Sam smirked 'okay. And you're holding us why?'

'Well, he's being held on suspicion of murder. The girl-'

'Amelie'

'Yes Amelie is also being held for murder but one that is 17 years old. And you, we'll see'.

Sam leaned forward, shock was plastered all over his face.

'Murder?'

'You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?'

'Who's they supposed to have murdered?'

'We'll get around to that'.

'Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges!'

'Well actually, we can, for forty eight hours, but you being a pre-law student, would know that. I know all about you, Sam' the woman said and picked up a file and began reading from it.

'You're twenty three years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother Dean. Whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like'.

Sam leaned back against the wall, and folded his arms.

'Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight-A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride'

She closed the file and looked at Sam, 'then about a year ago there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality. Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid. Left behind everything'.

'I needed some time off. To deal. So I'm taking a road trip with my brother and his girlfriend'.

'How's that going for you?'

'Great. I mean... we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental US. Awesome'.

Sam pulled up a chair to the table and straddled it.

'We ran Dean's fingerprints through AFIS'.

'Okay'.

'Got over a dozen possible hits'.

'Possible hits. Which makes them worthless'

'But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run your prints? What we found on Amelie's prints'

'Yeah, well'

'For hers we found some extraordinary things, when she was born, the crimes she has committed in the past'

'When was she born?'

'See that's the extraordinary thing Sam, the AFIS comes up with 15th December 1813'

'That's impossible' Sam exclaimed.

'Quiet right, for that to be true she'd be 183 right now which is physically impossible'

Sam pointed to the coffee cup. 'May I?'

'Please' the woman nodded 'my name's Diana Ballard by the way.

'Great' Sam smiled and picked up the cup.

He sniffed it before sipping it as the woman leaned over him, intently.

'Sam, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death. After torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life was over the minute he got together with Amelie. Yours doesn't have to be' Diana said.

Sam looked at her, incredulous.

'You want me to turn against my own brother?'

'No. We already caught him cold. Red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces'.

'Why would I do that?'

'Because I can talk to the DA. Make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone'.

Sam began to think for a moment, he looked distraught, then speaking quietly Sam said, 'my dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So we came as soon as we heard about his death'.

FLASHBACK

**In a Cafe next door to a motel**

Amelie and Dean were sitting at a cafe table. Dean was reading a newspaper where the headline read: Man's Throat Slit Without A Trace.

Sam approached the pair with three cups of coffee and set one down. As he sat, Dean handed over the paper.

'There you go' Sam said as he gave Dean and Amelie their coffee's.

'Anthony Giles'.

'Who's Anthony Giles?' Sam asked.

'He's a Baltimore lawyer. Working late in his office, check it out'.

Sam read the article. 'Uh...' Sam started muttering the basics of the article 'throat was slit, room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints'.

'Keep reading, it gets better' Dean enthused.

'Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant' Sam said.

'So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes,'

'Or it's an invisible killer.'

'My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? You wanna check it out?'

'I'm not Scully, you're Scully'.

'No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman'.

'Says the dude who has a red-headed girlfriend' Sam smirked.

PRESENT DAY

Sam was continuing his story to the policewoman.

'Woulda been kinda hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time'.

'So tell me what happened next'.

'Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her. You know?'

FLASHBACK

**In the Giles house**

Karen, a young woman with dark hair and dark-framed glasses, was sitting in her home, on the verge of tears. She was looking at some forms that Sam and Dean, dressed as insurance company employees, have given her. Amelie was sitting beside her.

'Insurance. I totally forgot about the insurance' Karen said softly.

'We're very sorry to bother you right now, but the company is required to conduct its own investigation. You understand' Sam said.

'Sure' Karen nodded.

'Okay. Um. If you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died' Amelie said.

'Uh, Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said he was having computer troubles and that, that he had to work late. That was it'.

'Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?' Sam said.

'No. No, it's like I told the police, I, I have no idea'.

'Did Tony mention anything, you know, unusual to you? In the days before his death?' Dean asked.

'Unusual...' Karen said, looking at Dean.

'Yeah, like strange?'

Karen shook her head 'Strange?'

'You know, Karen, weird? Weird noises, uh, visions, anything like that?' Dean pressed.

Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a look; Karen turned to Sam, who had on his concerned-face again, she briefly looked at Amelie before looking down.

'He had a nightmare the day before he died' she said softly.

'What kind of a nightmare?'

'Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed, he blinked and she was gone, I mean, it was just a nightmare'.

'Did he say what she looked like?' Dean asked.

'What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?' Karen exclaimed.

'Uh, it's just, our, our company's very thorough' Amelie said .

'He said she was pale, and she had dark red eyes' Karen said.

PRESENT DAY

'... and that was it. End of story' Sam said.

'Sam, I am trying to help you here. But you have got to be honest with me. Now we have an eyewitness. Someone who saw two men and a woman fitting Amelie, you and your brother's description breaking into Giles' office'.

'Okay, look, Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. I, like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key!'

FLASHBACK

**Giles' office**

Sam was picking the lock on Giles office, when he did Amelie, Dean and himself entered, ducking under the police tape. Amelie shined his flashlight on a pool of blood on the floor.

'Hey. Anthony Giles' body was found right about here' she said 'the report said that his throat was slit so deep part of his spinal cord was visible, gross'.

Dean whistled 'what do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underlining vengeful?'

'Yeah, maybe. I mean he did see that woman at the foot of his bed' Sam said.

Dean picked up a sheet of paper lying on the desk. He read part of it before saying 'take a look at this'.

Sam took the paper of Dean and Amelie shined a light on it. It contained small-font printing of the word "danashulps" repeated over and over to fill the page.

'Dana Shulps. A name?' Amelie said.

Dean found another paper.

'I dunno, but it's everywhere' Dean said before grinning, 'well, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'.

Amelie shined her flashlight down on the glass table in front of her, and paused. She breathed on the glass, it revealed the same letters - "DANASHULPS" — impressed in the surface.

'Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird' Sam exclaimed, glancing over Amelie.

'Maybe Giles knew her' Dean said.

'Or maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl' Sam said.

'Well. Let's see what we can see' Dean said.

**Later **

Amelie, Dean and Sam were all frustrated after having found nothing after searching through all accessible paper and computer files in the office. Sam was sitting at the desktop computer.

'There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps' Dean said.

'Great' Sam sighed.

'What have you got?' Amelie asked, looking up from the file she had been reading.

'Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least' Sam replied.

'So what now?' Dean asked.

'Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?' Sam said.

'By close you mean...' Amelie said.

'Thirty minutes, maybe?' Sam sheepily said.

Dean glanced at his watch 'awesome. So I guess I just get to, uh, hang out'.

'Awesome' Dean muttered.

Sam started to type, concentrating on the computer in front of him. Dean sat down next to Amelie, annoyed at Amelie ignoring him Dean started making clicking and mouth-fart noises.

'Dude, seriously' Sam said.

'All right, I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh? You two are such geeks, but Am' wanna come with me'

'Yeah sure, you okay here Sam?'.

'Great'

'Keep going, Sparky' Dean smirked.

PRESENT DAY

**Police Station**

'Then Dean and Amelie went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, you know, she had been pretty upset earlier' Sam said.

'So why didn't you go with them?'

'I just went back to the motel….How'd you know I was there, by the way?'

'We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now you were with your brother and his girlfriend the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother and his girlfriend left you. To go murder Karen'.

'They didn't kill anyone' Sam protested.

The woman hit the table in frustration 'I heard the 9-1-1 call! Karen was terrified. She said someone was in the house'.

FLASHBACK

**Giles House:**

Karen was sitting on the sofa in her pajamas, crying. The TV was on, low. As Karen blew her nose, a figure passed her by. She took off her glasses to rub her eyes; Karen paused, then put them back on. Across the room in a mirror she could see a ghostly figure. She yelped, turned on the light only to find that the figure was gone.

She got up quickly, panicked, and then went into the hallway, then into her bedroom and shut the door. She called 9-1-1.

'Hello, emergency services' the operator said.

'Hello? I think I saw someone in my house'.

'What is your address?'

'It's 421 Clinton Avenue. Please, can you – '

There was a tinny click, and the call was disconnected.

'Hello?' Karen said.

The printer on her desk flicked on and started printing out the same repeated pattern as before: "". Karen fumbled for a flashlight, turned, and saw the ghost behind her – it was the ghost of a young blond woman with dripping red eyes.

Karen screamed.

No less than 10 minutes later Dean and Amelie arrived at Karen's house and knocked on the door,

'Karen, you in there?' Amelie called.

Dean looked around, then picked the lock and the pair entered. He tried the light by the door, but it wouldn't work. They went further into the house, Dean went up the stairs and into the bedroom, Amelie followed but went into another room. Dean pushed open the door and saw Karen lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her throat was slit deeply. Dean glanced briefly at the pages from the printer and frowned.

'Seriously, what the hell?' he muttered.

Dean knelt down by Karen's body, noticing bruises on her wrists, he carefully took one in his hand.

'Freeze' a policewoman, Diana Ballard, said from behind him.

Behind Dean, two cops, a man and a woman had their guns trained on him.

'Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them. Now!' Diana ordered.

Dean complied.

'Cuff him' Diana said, 'and make sure they don't talk to one another'.

PRESENT

**Police Station, another part of it**

Sheridan, the male police officer from before was sitting in an observation room from which he could see Amelie and when he turned around he could see Dean, they were both handcuffed to a table, but Amelie looked asleep.

Diana entered the room.

'You getting anywhere with them?' she asked.

'No. Just a lot of wise-ass remarks. You?'

'Sam's story matches Dean's and Amelie's to the last detail'.

'Hmm. Yeah, well, these guys are good. I'll give 'em that'.

'If we don't get Sam to flip we have nothing but a lot of circumstantial evidence'.

'Hey. We've got Dean at the crime scene with blood on his hands. Juries have convicted for less, plus the girl, she's wanted everywhere and for a hell of a lot worse than what they are'.

'Yeah, but, I mean, it has to be an older relative of hers that committed this murder, her mother maybe, she's just not old enough, anyway where's the murder weapon? What's the motive? You talk about reasonable doubt'.

'Diana' Sheridan sighed and brought his hand up to touch her face.'Do you have reasonable doubt? We keep leaning on these guys, one of them will tumble. And don't forget about St. Louis. I'm telling you. This Dean guy is our guy'.

'I know Tony Giles was a friend of yours'.

'Yeah. He was, he was a good friend'.

'Look, and I know you want to clean this mess up quick. But come on, Tony knew a lot of criminal types, I mean, maybe we're just...'

'Criminal types? He was a defense lawyer, for godsakes, of course he knew criminal types'.

'All right, let's get back at 'em'.

'No, you know what? Let 'em stew in their juices for a bit. Come here' Sheridan said and kissed her.

**Amelie's interrogation room**

Amelie was muttering a sting of curses when a young man entered the room.

He had on a black leather jacket and ripped jeans.

'You look kinda scruffy to be a police officer' Amelie said, raising her head of the table.

'Honey, you don't know the half of it' the man growled.

He slowly walked over to her and brought out a set of keys, he un-locked her cuffs and pulled her up.

'Thanks I think' Amelie said.

'Oh you have nothing to be thank full for honey' the man said and pushed Amelie back against the wall.

'Seriously' he said and closed his hands around her throat.

**Dean's interrogation room**

Dean, like Amelie before, was still handcuffed to the table, he was muttering to himself, thinking.

'Dana Shulps, Dana Shulps, Dana Shulps Dana, Dana Shulps...'

**Sam's interrogation room**

Sam pulled forward the pad of paper and a pen and wrote "DANA SHULPS" in block letters, he frowned in thought.

**Amelie's interrogation room**

Amelie kicked out at the man, as hard as she could.

'What the hell are you?' she screamed as he came for her again.

'Just coming to collect payment girl' the man spoke in a calm tone, which unnerved Amelie.

'What payment'

'This kind' the man said and back Amelie against the wall again and brandished a knife. Amelie gulped.

'Who are you?'

'A hunter' the man whispered as he pressed himself against her and sliced her arm open.

**Dean's interrogation room**

'Maybe it's not a name. Maybe it's not a name' Dean muttered.

**Sam's interrogation room**

'Anagram, maybe?' Sam said.

He started writing "ANDA SH..." underneath the first line, then continued to write more on the second.

**Amelie's interrogation room**

With a final heave Amelie kicked at the man and grabbed his knife.

'Then you know'

'Always known hun. Brought up on the legends that you created.

Amelie smiled a little before smashing the knife into the hunter's stomach.

He gasped 'he'll get you soon hun, don't you worry' before his breath stilled and his eyes turned glassy.

Outside a commotion could be heard and soon after Sheridan burst into the room.

'Sedate her, I want her chained to that table with both arms and I want her on a constant sedation till a cell is free' Sheridan ordered and gestured for the officers behind him to take care of the dead body as well.

**Dean's interrogation room, next day**

Head down, Dean continued to mutter to himself. There was a knock on the door; he looked up to see a smiling middle-aged man.

'Mr. Winchester?' the man said and poked his head through the door.

'Yeah'.

'I'm Jeffrey Kraus. I'm with the public defender's office. I'm your lawyer'.

'Oh. Thank god. I'm saved' Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

Kraus sat down and as he was doing so Dean said, 'hey, could I, uh, steal a pen from you? Some paper?'

'Sure'.

Kraus handed over the items to Dean, whom immediately started scribbling.

'Uh, well, the police haven't found a weapon yet. So that's good. But, uh, they got your prints. And literally blood on your hands. And with your police record, uh...' Kraus said before he was aware that Dean was ignoring him, 'Mr. Winchester? What are you doing?'

'I think it's an anagram'.

'A what?'

'An anagram. Same letters, different words'.

Dean held up the paper which now read:

DNA SHULPS

DAN SHULPAS

LAND PUSHAS

SUPASH LAND

PUSH LANDAS

PLUSH DANAS

'Uh, do me a favor? See if you recognize any of these words, you know, local names, places, anything like that?' Dean asked.

'Do you understand how serious these charges are?'

'I'm handcuffed to a table. Yeah, I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look'.

Kraus pulled the pad over to him 'well, S-U-P, I don't know about that, but Ashland is a street name. Not far from here'.

'A street'.

Dean took the pad back, tore off a sheet of paper and started writing again.

'Let's start with where you were the night Anthony Giles died'.

'Can you get in to see my brother? Or girlfriend?'

'Mr. Winchester, you could be facing the death penalty here'.

'Hey, thanks for the law review, Matlock. But. If you want to help me...' Dean sighed dramtically and held up the folded note he'd just finished.

'Only one of them need see it'

'Mr Winchester, might I remind you that you are in no state to be ordering people around. You're brother at the moment has more rights than you do and he is also being detained'.

'What about Am?'

'You're girlfriend?'

'Yeah'

'She's is being held for charges of multiple murder, one from 17 years ago and one, well one from under an hour ago'

'Just please I need you to see my brother'.

**Police Station ~ next day**

Ballard was writing an email at her computer.

Suddenly the repeating string DANASHULPS started scrolling across the screen. She looked around, nervous.

**Amelie's interrogation room**

'I have been in worse places' she bluntly told Sheridan who was sat opposite her, apparently unfazed by the blood that had been left from the body of last night.

'Sure you have sweetheart, but this time you're gonna be sent to the chair, you and your boyfriend'

'All talk and no action' Amelie smirked and used her hand to mimic the policeman.

'You better watch what you say around me, 'cause I could get you killed so easy no will notice that you're missing'

'Death ain't that bad, plus it just means I can come back stronger and so full of hate that I'd look at you and you'd be dead in an instant'.

'You know, you have this big I don't care attitude, when I reckon deep down that if anything happened to those boys out there, you'd kill yourself'

Sheridan paused before smiling, 'I'm right aren't I'

Just one look at Amelie's face was enough to confirm it.

**Sam's interrogation room**

Sam was looking at the note Dean had sent him, it read:

HILTS —

IT'S A STREET

ASHLAND.

-MCQUEEN

'I hope that's meaningful. But I'd like to discuss your case now' Kraus said to Sam.

Sam gestured to the chair, 'sure thing, Matlock'.

'You two really are brothers, aren't you?' Kraus said as he sat down. 'Now. As you know, the DA might be interested in...'

A knock on the door was quickly followed by Ballard, who addressed Kraus.

'We need you. With the other one'.

**Dean's interrogation room **

Several others were now crowded into the observation room outside where Dean was being held; across from his seat a digital camera has been set up. Ballard and Kraus entered.

'Counselor? Your boy decided to confess' Sheridan said.

'Mr. Winchester? I'd advise against that strongly'.

'Talk directly into the camera, first stating your name for the record' Sheridan called to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat and leant forward, looking into the camera.

'My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women 'specially Amelie, boy is she frisky. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit.

'Excuse me?' Ballard asked incredulously.

'You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost?' Dean replied.

In the observation room, the spectators started laughing.

'Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the vale, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there'.

Dean spread his hands and smiled.

'You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes' Sheridan exploded.

'I'm not joking, Ponch'.

'You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis'.

'Oh, yeah. That wasn't me either. That was a shape-shifter creature that only looked like me' Dean smiled again.

Sheridan suddenly lost his temper and hauled Dean up by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

'Pete, that is enough!'

'You asked for the truth' Dean spat.

'Lock his ass up. Put the girl with him too, both can rot for all I care'.

Another cop took over, shoving Dean face-first against the wall and handcuffed him.

**Sam's interrogation room**

Sheridan and Ballard returned to find Sam gone; the coffee and the note were still on the table.

'What the hell? Where is he?' Sheridan said.

Sheridan walked over to the window, which was open, he looked out - it's a four story drop with no visible fire escape nearby. Ballard saw the note on the table and picked it up.

'What'd he do? The fire escape's way over... what?' Sheridan said before noticing the note in Ballard's hand.

'These people' she muttered and handed him the note.

'Hilts and McQueen?'

'Hilts is Steve McQueen's character in the Great Escape'.

**A bathroom in the police station ~that night**

Ballard entered the bathroom and the lights started to flicker. She sighed thinking _stupid lights, janitor can never fix them_. As she approached the sink, it turned on by itself. She recoiled. All the faucets started pouring out hot water, steam rising. In the fogging mirror the letters DANASHULPS were formed; Ballard scrubbed them away which in turn revealed the ghost. Her throat was slit deeply, her eyes a deep red. She was struggling to talk.

**Amelie and Dean's lock up room**

Dean was handcuffed to another table, Amelie was opposite.

'You killed someone 17 years ago and again tonight?'

'Relax Deanie, the person 17 years ago had it coming. The one tonight different story'

'You we're 6 17 years ago'

Amelie didn't answer just looked down.

Dean was about to say something else but Ballard entered the room, nervous. She shut the door.

'Can we make this quick? I'm a little tired, it's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all, also my girlfriend is now keeping secrets from me'.

Amelie didn't bother to look up at Dean, so he didn't notice the tear that fell down her cheek.

'I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier'.

'Time Life. Mysteries of the Unknown. Look it up'.

'Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane'.

'Mmm'.

'What would one of these things be doing here?'

'A vengeful spirit? Well, they're created by violent deaths. And then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt 'em'.

'And uh, these, they're capable of killing people?'

As she rubbed her neck, Dean noticed something on her wrist.

'Where did you get that?'

Ballard pulled up her sleeves revealing deep bruises, exactly like those on Karen's wrists.

'I don't know. It, it wasn't there before'.

At this point Amelie looked up at Ballard, there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

'You've seen it, haven't you? The spirit?'

'How did you know?'

'Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos he's got 'em too, it's got something to do with this spirit, I... I don't know what'.

Ballard turned away, she gazed into the mirror opposite.

'I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing? Died, pretty soon after. You hear me?' Amelie said.

'You think I'm going to die' Ballard stated.

'You need to go to Sam. He'll help' Dean said.

'You're giving your brother up?' Ballard eyed.

'Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we find each other when we're separated. Now you can arrest him if you want. Or you can let him save your life' Dean said simply.

**Motel~ that night**

Sam was sitting at a motel desk, going through files. There was an abrupt knock on the door; he opened with his hand on the gun in his waistband.

Ballard was standing on the other side of the door; he hesitated before pulling the door open allowing Ballard in.

'What are you doing here?' Sam said, his eyes alert for any police car.

Ballard pulled up her sleeves to show Sam the bruises on her wrist.

'These showed up after you saw it?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I guess' Ballard mumbled.

'All right. You're going to have to tell me exactly what you saw'.

'You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you'.

'All right. Well, you know what? You can arrest me later, all right? After you live through this. But right now you've gotta talk to me. Okay?'

She nodded.

'Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?'

'She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like, this deep dark red? It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. It was just... a lot of blood'.

'You know what? Here. I've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street'.

He led her over to the table he'd been sat at earlier, he gathered up a stack of crime scene photos.

'How'd you get those? Those are from crime scenes, and booking photos'.

'You have your job, I have mine. Here. I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone'.

Ballard pulled up a chair and sat down before she started to flip through the stack. On the third photo, the first that had a young woman's image on it, she stops.

'This is her. I'm sure of it'.

'Claire Becker? Twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago'.

'But I don't even know her. I mean, why would she come after me?'

'Well, before her death, she was arrested twice. For dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?'

'Yeah, Pete and I did. Before Homicide'.

'You ever bust her?'

'Not that I remember'.

'It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find her body'.

'What?'

'Well, we gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest'.

'Of course it is'.

**2911 Ashland Street**

Sam led Ballard into a dark and creepy warehouse.

'So what exactly are we looking for?' Ballard asked as she ducked the second cobweb in the space of 2 minutes.

'I'll let you know when we find it'.

They split up with Sam checking up a flight of stairs and Ballard continuing on the lower level. She turned towards a window and saw Claire, she was standing by the window and struggling to talk.

'Sam? Sam? Sam!'

As Sam ran down the stairs to Ballard, the ghost disappeared.

'Hey! Hey, I'm here, what is it? What happened?'

'Claire...'

'Where?'

'She, she was here'.

'Did she attack you?'

'No. No, she was just like, reaching out to me. She was over there by the window' Ballard pointed to the window that was blocked by a shelving unit.

'Here, help me move this' Sam said and away his flash light.

'All right'.

They shoved the shelves aside, revealing the window. It was labelled from the outside:

ASHLAND SUPPLIES

'Our little mystery word' Ballard breathed.

They turned to see a shadow on the opposite wall, casting the words into clear reflection.

'Now the extra letters make sense' Sam muttered before pulling out his EMF reader and approaching the wall.

'What is that?' Ballard asked, coming over to him.

'Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies'.

'So if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?'

'Yeah. Well, that's the theory'.

The EMF reader purred as he waved it over the brick wall. He turned before breaking through the wall with a sledgehammer he'd pulled from his backpack. When he's knocked out a sizable hole, he poked his flashlight inside.

'Yeah. Yeah, there's definitely something in there' Sam said and broke through the wall with his elbows and fists.

'You know? This is bothering me' Sam said.

'Well, you are digging up a corpse' Ballard said, eyebrows raised.

'No, not that. That's, uh, that's pretty par for the course, actually'.

'Then what?'

'It's just, I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense'.

By this point Sam has now broken open most of the wall.

'All right, here. Give me a hand'.

Together, they pulled out a shroud-wrapped body and placed it on the ground. Sam pulled out a pocket knife from his jacket and cut the ropes holding the shroud together, uncovering Claire. Ballard held out her wrists.

'Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours?' Sam said.

Ballard glanced at Claire's neck she gazed at the necklace on the corpse and touched it cautiously.

'That necklace mean something to you?' Sam asked upon seeing her touching the necklace.

'I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson street'.

She reached into her neckline pulling her own necklace out 'I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me'.

'Now this all makes perfect sense'.

'I'm sorry?'

'Yeah. You see, Claire is not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen'.

'Excuse me?'

'Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits, they don't want vengeance, they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is'.

Sam sighed and looked over Ballard, 'Detective, how much do you know about your partner?'

Ballard thought for a moment before shock and horror passed over her face 'Oh my god'.

'What?'

'About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product'.

'Someone like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire'.

**A lone highway that night**

Sheridan was driving an armored van with Amelie and Dean in the back.

'So we're being extradited to St. Louis, huh? And you just decided to transfer us yourself, eight hundred miles? At two in the morning? This can't be good' Dean mumbled.

**Along the same highway but further back that night**

Ballard was driving Sam down a similar stretch of road, and had just finished a call on her cell phone.

'All right. Thanks'.

'What is it?'

'Pete just left the precinct. With Dean and Amelie'.

'What?'

'He said the prisoners had to be transfered, and he just took them. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio'.

'Radio? He took a county vehicle?'

'Yeah'.

'Well, then they should have a lo-jack, you've just gotta get it turned on'.

**In a clearing**

The armored van pulled off the road and stopped making Amelie fall onto Dean.

Dean smirked and pulled Amelie in for a kiss before raising his voice. 'Pee break? So soon? You might want to get your prostate checked' .

Sheridan got out and circled to the back.

'Son of a bitch' Dean yelled as Sheridan wrenched open the van.

'Hey, we're cool in the van, you go do what you gotta do, and we'll just do what most couples do'.

Sheridan reached into the van and hauled Dean out, throwing him to the ground, before pulling Amelie out and chucking her down next to Dean.

'You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape'.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dean's head 'with you dying first'.

'Wait! Wait. Let's, let's talk about this. I mean, you don't want to do something that you're gonna regret later'.

'Yeah, 'cause I dunno 'bout you but I regret waking Dean up in the mornings somedays'

Sheridan cocked the gun.

'WAIT! If you're gonna shoot someone then shoot me first'

Sheridan just smirked and bent down to Amelie's level 'honey, I've got better plans for you' he whispered.

'You sick son of a bitch' Dean cursed.

Just then Ballard pulled up.

'Pete! Put the gun down' she called.

'Diana? How'd you find me?'

'I know about Claire'.

'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Put the gun down!'

'Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster'.

'Why are you doing this?'

'I didn't do anything, Diana'.

'It's a little late for that'.

'It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice'.

'And Tony? Karen?'

'Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything'.

Dean and Amelie glanced over at Sam, Sam was giving the pair "How do we get out of this" looks. Dean shook his and Amelie just looked at her necklace, Sam gritted his teeth not really wanting to deal with a demonic Amelie.

'It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked' Sheridan said.

'How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?' Ballard said.

'There's a way out. This Dean kid and his slut-'

'HEY!' Amelie shouted.

's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on them. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just two more dead scumbags'.

'Hey!' Dean protested, outraged that someone would call his girlfriend a slut and himself and her scumbags.

Sheridan raised the gun; Dean backed down, pressing himself closer to the ground.

'No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you' Sheridan begged.

She lowered the gun.

'Thank you. Thank you' Sheridan smiled.

As he turned back to Dean and Amelie, Ballard brought her gun back up and fired, hitting Sheridan in the stomach. He went down; Dean and Amelie quickly rolled out of the way.

'Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?'

Sheridan tackled her legs, knocking her down; she lost her gun in the struggle, Sam tried to go for it, but Sheridan got there first.

'Don't do it! Don't do it!' Sam called.

Ballard stared past Sheridan, who turned to see the ghost behind him, staring through her bloody hair. She smiled. A gunshot went off as she did: Ballard had recovered a weapon and had shot Sheridan in the back. He went back down again, this time more permanently.

**In the morning in the same clearing**

Ballard was kneeling by the body of her late partner. She got up and approached Amelie, Sam and Dean. They were standing nearby.

'You doin' all right?' Sam asked.

'Not really. The death omen Claire. What happens to her now?' Ballard asked.

'Should be over. She should be at rest' Amelie said.

'So, uh. What now, officer?' Dean asked.

'Pete did confess to me. He screwed up all your cases royally. I'd say that there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed, Amelie that guy you killed yesterday, you're going to have to go on the run for that, but I could say you got the jump on me as Pete was about to kill Dean'.

'You'd take care of that for us?'

'I hope so. But guys the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped'.

'Wait, are you sure?'

'Yeah, she's sure, Sam' Dean said.

'No, it's just, I mean, you could lose your job over something like that'.

'Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night'.

Ballard turned to go but turned back to the trio and said 'listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for all of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in'.

'Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is, by chance?' Dean asked.

'It's at the impound yard down on Robertson'.

Upon looking at Dean and seeing a calculating look on it she said 'don't... even think about it'.

'Look it's okay, it's all right, don't worry. We'll, uh, we'll just improvise. I mean, we're pretty good at that' Amelie said.

'Yeah. I've noticed'.

Amelie, Sam and Dean walked off down the road.

'Nice lady' Sam said after a while.

'Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?'

'No, why?'

Sam smirked and shoved Dean playfully.

'I don't know. Anyway, are you guys hungry?'

'No' Sam and Amelie chorused.

'For some reason I could really go for some pea soup'.

**Review?**


	13. Crossroad Blues

**Have Spanish exams in May – 3 of them and a Lit one too, yay. And the best thing is happening this weekend, I'm seeing Misha Collins, Mark Pellegrino and Jim Beaver among others.**

**Which I know will make my brain turn into mush.**

**But then again.**

**Misha's worth it.**

**Anyway here's:**

Crossroad Blues

**Greenwood, Mississippi**

Sam, Amelie and Dean were sitting at a table, Sam had his laptop open, it had a mug shot of Dean on it, from the St. Louis Police Department.

'So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database' Sam remarked with a smirk.

'Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something' Dean grinned.

'Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now'.

'Well, what do they got on you two?'

'I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet, Amelie is listed as dead though' Sam muttered.

'No accessory? Nothing? And why's she listed as dead?'

'Faked my death 15 or so years ago'

'Why?'

'Killed someone'

'Who?'

'They were all unimportant'

'All?'

'5 men, 2 kids, 4 women and 1 fish, I was in the mood for sushi'

'11 people?' Sam asked, suspicion in his eyes.

'It's in the past' Amelie abruptly said and looked at Sam, she paused for a second before asking 'why, you jealous that Dean and I have a track record for this?'

Dean started to laugh at this, 'he is, I bet it'

'No, I'm not!' Sam protested.

'Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?' Dean smirked.

Sam abruptly shut his computer, annoyed, and pulled out several pages of research.

'Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed'.

'Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?' Dean asked.

'Two days earlier' Sam replied.

'Did he actually say Black Dog?' Dean asked.

'Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive' Sam said.

'Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?' Dean asked.

'Well, maybe' Sam said.

'What's the lore on it?' Dean asked.

Sam passed Dean over the pages, 'Amelie has better knowledge at this lore' Sam said with a glint of distrust in his eyes at Amelie.

'Uh, well from what I known there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty, and you don't want to piss 'em off or well, you know'

'Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?' Dean smiled.

Dean held up a picture and smirked; Sam glared; and Dean's smirk slipped.

'What? They could' Dean said innocently.

**An apartment:**

In a posh, well-lit room, Sam and Dean were wearing suits and interviewing a man.

'So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?' Sam said.

'That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?'

'A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest' Dean quickly replied.

The man laughed, causing Dean to ask, 'this funny to you?'

'No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute'.

'Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?' Sam asked.

'I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life'

'How so?' Dean asked.

'He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either'.

'No?'

'You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive'.

'Right. So what changed?'

'You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart...' the man cut off abruptly.

'What?' Dean prompted.

'It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?'

**On a street later that day:**

Dean exited a building designated 'ANIMAL PROTECTION AGENCY', still wearing his suit from earlier. Sam and Amelie were waiting in the car.

Dean got into the driver's side and turned to face them.

'So' Sam prompted.

'Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real'.

'You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?'

Dean held up a page and answered 'every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh,' Dean paused as he pulled off a Post-it note, 'I don't know what this thing is'.

Sam took it, read it, handed it to Amelie who took one look at Sam before they both started laughing. They glanced over Dean, who was glaring at the pair of them.

'You mean Carly's MySpace address?' Sam finally said.

'Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?' Dean scoffed.

Sam and Amelie just laughed again.

'Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?' Dean asked.

**Dr Pearlman's house, outside:**

Amelie, Dean and Sam approached, yet another white suburban door and knocked.

'I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard...' Dean started, but was cut off as the door opened to reveal a young woman.

'Afternoon, ma'am' he began and pulled out an ID.

'Uh, Animal Control' Dean said.

'Oh, someone already came yesterday' the woman said.

'Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?' Sam said.

**Dr Pearlman's house, inside:**

'The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago'.

'Okay. And you are...?' Sam said.

'I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid'.

'So where did the Doctor go?' Amelie asked.

'I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?'

'Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?' Sam quickly asked.

'Well, no. I never even heard it'.

In the background, Dean took a photograph off the wall: it showed Dr. Pearlman at a bar with two friends.

'I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so...'

'Hey, you know I read she was, uh chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty two, forty three? That's pretty young for that job' Amelie said.

'Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position... ten years ago?' the maid said.

'Huh' Dean said.

'Huh. An overnight success. Ten years ago' Sam said.

'Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this' Dean started.

He held up the photo, flipped it over to show writing on the back, 'Lloyd's Bar'.

**A Motel Room:**

In a rumpled hotel room with red curtains and sheets, a forty-something woman huddled on the bed. Her hair was frazzled and she was terrified, flinching at the slightest noise and hugging her arms around herself. She stood, pacing.

'Oh god'.

She heard a loud pounding at the door. She whirled to face it, frozen.

A man outside the door shouted, 'Ms. Pearlman? I've been calling for hours. You need to vacate the room or you gotta pay for another night!'

She opened the door and poked her head out.

'Okay. No problem' Dr Pearlman replied.

She went to the bed and opened her wallet, and pulled out some cash. As she turned back to the door, she saw the man's face stretch hideously, his mouth opening wide and eyes rolling back in his head. She gasped, tossed the money down at his feet, shut the door and chained it. She leaned against it, panting.

**Crossroads:**

Dean, Amelie and Sam pulled up outside Lloyd's Bar and got out. As they walked toward the bar, Dean noticed some yellow flowers growing by the side of the road. He stopped.

'Hey' Dean said, making Sam and Amelie stop.

'Yeah?' Sam said.

'That's weird' Dean answered and pointed to the flowers that were on more than one of the corners of the crossroads, they were glowing.

'What?' Sam asked, glancing over at Amelie, who had a cool unnerving expression on her face.

'Think someone planted these?'

'Middle of all these weeds?' Sam said.

'These are, uh, what do you call 'em'.

'Yarrow flowers' Amelie responded, looking directly at the centre of the crossroads.

'Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?'

'Yeah,' Sam said.

'There actually used for summoning' Amelie said and looked at Dean.

'Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's'.

'Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?' Sam asked, with a raise of his eyebrows.

'Let's find out' Dean said and walked to the centre of the crossroad, he looked around, measuring.

'This seem about the dead centre to you?' he asked.

Dean dug a few inches into the hard soil and hit something solid. He stopped.

'Yahtzee' he said and dropped the shovel and started to dig with his hands.

He pulled out an old rusted box. He opened it. It contains, among other things, several small bones and a small stoppered jar that Sam took out.

'I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone' Sam said.

'That's serious spell work. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff' Dean responded.

'Used to summon a demon' Sam said and looked over at Amelie.

'Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with them. You know, 'cause that always ends good' Amelie said and took the box from Dean and looked further into it.

'They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls' Sam said.

'Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough' Dean said.

**Motel, night:**

Inside Dr. Pearlman's hotel room, the door was rattling violently. She crouched by the window, screaming. The rattling stopped and she got up warily. Suddenly something invisible burst through the window, knocking her to the ground. She scrabbled backwards along the floor, away from the scratching and growling; something (still invisible) with sharp claws grabbed her leg and shredded it, leaving bloody trails. She was suddenly pulled across the floor, grasping at the bed sheets and screaming.

**Crossroads:**

'So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?' Sam said.

'Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music' Dean said and looked over at Sam, who was now shrugging at him and Amelie who was engrossed in the contents of the crossroad's box.

'You don't know Robert Johnson's songs?' he said for Sam's benefit 'Sam, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me And The Devil Blues? Hellhound On My Trail?'

Sam just continued to frown, making Dean roll his eyes.

'The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs' Dean finished.

'And now it's happening all over again' Sam said

'Yeah'.

'We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here'.

'Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal'.

'So what, we should just leave them to die?'

'There fault, you should never make deals, one way or another they turn out bad' Amelie said, looking up from the box.

'You've got impressive knowledge about this sort of thing Am, almost sounds like you know someone who made a deal' Sam remarked.

'Yeah almost' she said, a cold shadow passing over her eyes.

'Look somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?' Dean said in the hopes of diverting Sam's questions to Amelie.

'Dean' Sam said.

'All right. Fine' Dean groaned.

'Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive' Sam said.

**Darrow home, day:**

Amelie, Sam and Dean were walking up a set of wide, wooden stairs to the fourth floor of an apartment building.

'What's this guy's name again?' Amelie asked.

'George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?' Dean replied.

'Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made,' Sam started.

'Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis' Dean finished.

Sam sighed, 'No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun'.

They had finally reached the landing and stopped in front of apartment 4C. The floor was dusted with a fine black powder.

'Look at that'.

They crouched down, and fingered it.

Amelie pressed one finger to the dust and pulled it back quickly.

'Ow,' she muttered as the powder burnt her finger.

'What?' Dean said to her as he stood up.

'Nothing, just looks like it protection stuff, you know like salt'

'Well, it's black so is it pepper?'

Amelie smiled nervously, and the door suddenly opened to reveal George, a middle aged man with graying hair and was wearing a grimy t-shirt and an open button-down.

'Who the hell are you?' George asked.

'George Darrow?' Dean asked.

'I'm not buying anything'.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt'.

'I don't know what you talkin' about'.

'Talkin' about this' Dean said and held up a small picture.

'Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?'

'Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes'.

'You two only, not the girl, she's got the face of a devil'

Amelie didn't respond to this.

But Dean did.

'HEY! She's our friend, she's good at this sort of stuff'

George scoffed, 'look lad, this is my place, I got a right to invite who I want in here'

'Dean, drop it, I'll be fine just you go in and I'll wait out here'

'I'll wait with you' Sam said.

'It's fine Sam, you go in' Amelie said.

'No, we only need one person' Sam said and smiled that smile of his, that said 'you're not gonna move me cause I want to know what you know'

George sighed and showed Dean in and poured himself a glass of whisky. The studio apartment was filled with paintings, completed and half-finished, and a table holds painting supplies.

'So what is that stuff out front?' Dean started.

'Goofer Dust'.

**Outside the apartment:**

'What do you want Sam?' Amelie asked, annoyance in her voice.

'I just want to know the real reason why you killed those people'

'Seriously? This is what this is about?'

'Tell me, or I'll pour holy water in every drink you have till Dean finds out what you are'

'Fine! Look I was told to'

'Really?' Sam said and pulled out his knife from his back pocket, it was the one that had been dipped in holy water and salt.

'Yeah' Amelie said, nervously eyeing the knife that was getting closer to her.

'Are you sure about that?' he asked, pressing the knife to her throat, backing her against the wall.

'I wanted to kill them' Amelie quickly said, 'they, they were hunters, they we're getting too close to me, it was a whole group of them'

'And you killed them'

'They were preventing me from doing my job'

'Which was?'

'Making sure that you and Dean were safe whilst your father was gone for 3 weeks'

'How come we never saw you?'

'I protected you from a distance, I couldn't let the hunters know about you'

**Inside the apartment:**

Dean looked at George with a blank expression, 'what, you think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?' George asked.

He tossed Dean a brown sack, tied close with twine. Dean caught it.

'Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous,' Dean paused before asking 'what is it?'

'Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons'.

'Demons we know'.

'Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good' George said and walked over to a chair.

'Four minutes left' he said.

'Mr. Darrow. I know you're in trouble' Dean started.

'But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do' he finished.

'Listen. I get that you want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place' George sighed.

'What'd you do it for?'

'I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price'.

'Was it worth it?'

'Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst'.

'Go on'.

'Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?'

'How many others are there?'

'Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous'.

'Who else, George? Come on, think'.

'One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for'.

'No. No, there's gotta be a way'.

'You don't get it! I don't want a way!'

'Look, you don't – '

'I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Now I think it's time you went, go help somebody that wants help'.

'I can't just —'

'Get out! I got work to do'.

'You don't really want to die'.

'I don't? I'm... I'm tired'.

Dean left the room to join Amelie and Sam, who had now put away the knife.

Just as Dean closed the door, George began to paint.

**Outside the Hudson house:**

Amelie, Dean and Sam approached Evan's front door. Sam knocked. A moment later, Evan opened the door.

'Yes?'

'Evan Hudson?' Amelie asked.

'You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago' Dean cut in.

Terrified, Evan slammed the door and latched it.

'Come on, we're not demons!' Dean said.

Evan bolted into a back room when the trio got inside.

'Any other bright ideas?' Sam asked.

Evan stepped back, Sam set himself, then kicked the door down in one go. The three entered. Outside the back room Evan had just entered, Dean prepared to kick down that door too. But Sam quickly caught his leg, stopping him.

'What —' Dean started.

Looking at Dean pointedly, Sam turned the handle and pushed the door open gently. The room was quiet. As they entered Amelie called out.

'Evan?'

Evan jumped out from behind a bookshelf.

'Please! Don't hurt me' Evan begged.

Sam put his hand out, pacifying.

'We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you'.

'We know all about the genius deal you made'.

'What? How?'

'Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it' Amelie said.

'How do I know you're not lying? With a face exactly like the demons, how can I trust you?'

'Dude, I'm not crossroads demon so you can trust me' Amelie said.

Sam glanced over to Amelie, _she's worded that very well, I wonder if Dean will pick up on it._

'Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy' Dean said.

Evan swallowed and started pacing.

'Can you stop it?' he said quietly.

'Don't know. We'll try' Sam said.

'I don't want to die' Evan said.

'Of course you don't, not now'.

'Dean. Stop' Amelie said quietly.

'What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?' Dean said.

'My wife' Evan said simply.

Dean started to laugh, 'right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for'.

'Dean, stop' Amelie said more sternly.

'No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate'.

'Desperate?' Sam echoed.

'Julie was dying'.

'You did it to save her?' Dean asked.

'She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot'.

'Did you ever think about her in all this?'

'I did this for her'.

Dean advanced on him, 'you sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?'

Amelie put a hand on Dean's chest, pulling him back, 'okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out'.

She pulled Dean into the hallway, leaving Sam with Evan.

'You all right?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea'.

Dean went into his jacket and pulled out the Goofer dust.

'You and Sam throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon'.

'Summon— are you nuts?'

'Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent'.

'Yeah, but how much time?'

'I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine'.

'You'd be surprised' Amelie muttered under her breath.

'What was that?' Dean asked.

'Just, you can't. No way'.

'You're not allowed to say no, not unless you've got a better idea' Dean said.

'Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon'.

'Why not?'

'Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not'.

'What are you talking about?'

'You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why'.

'We don't have time for this'.

He brushed past Amelie, but was stopped by a single word.

'John. You think maybe John made one of these deals, huh? Hell. Sam's been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too'.

'It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?' Dean said quietly.

'Evan says he thinks he can hear it! It's outside!' Sam called from inside the room.

'Just keep them alive, okay?'

'Dean...'

'Go!'

**Crossroads, that night:**

Dean was placing a photo of himself in George's box of Hoodoo Magic. He buried it dead center at the crossroads, scraping the dirt over it with his bare hands. As he stood up, a beautiful young woman in a black dress appeared behind him.

'So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?'

Dean glanced over at her appraisingly as she said 'You called me?'

'I'm just glad it worked'.

'First time?'

'You could say that'.

'Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester'.

Her eyes glowed red for a moment.

'So, you know who I am'.

'I get the newsletter'.

'Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?'

'Well, I heard you were handsome. But you're just edible and unfortunately spoken for. But, I've been summoned so, what can I do for you, Dean?'

'Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private'.

'Sounds good to me, but what about Amelie? Huh, she won't be very happy if you cheated on her'.

Dean shrugged and they strolled over to Dean's car.

**In the Hudson house:**

Sam was sprinkling the dust in a line before the windows, and Amelie was making a circle of it around Evan, who was standing in the middle of the room.

'What is that stuff?'

'Goofer dust' Amelie replied.

'You serious?'

'Yeah. "Fraid so. Look. Believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?' Amelie said.

Evan nodded.

**Back at the crossroads:**

Dean and the demon were still strolling towards the Impala.

'So I was hoping we could strike a deal' Dean said.

'That's what I do' the woman remarked.

'I want Evan Hudson released from his contract' Dean stated.

'Hmm. So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable'.

'I'll make it worth your while'.

'Oh really? What are you offering?'

'Me'.

'Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son'.

Dean eyed the demon warily.

**Back at the Hudson house:**

Evan was hugging himself, standing in the middle of the circle that Amelie was just finishing. She shook the bag to get out the last grains.

'That's the last of it'.

**Crossroads:**

'You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... boy, I wish I had'.

Dean gritted his teeth and opened the passenger side door.

'After you'.

'Such a gentleman'.

As she started to get into the car, she looked down and saw the edge of a symbol extending from below the car.

'A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me'.

**Hudson house:**

Evan whirled around at an unheard sound.

'You hear that?'

'No, where?'

'Right outside the door'.

The doors began to rattle violently; Sam stepped inside the circle and after a moment pulled Amelie into it too.

Side by side inside the circle of dust, Amelie, Evan and Sam stared tensely at the rattling door.

'Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are' Sam ordered a shaking Evan.

**Crossroads:**

'You stupid, stupid... I should rip you limb from limb' the demon stated.

She slammed the car door shut and advanced on Dean, who backed up toward a wooden structure.

'Take your best shot' Dean said in a tone more of pleading than defiance.

'No. I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery'.

'Yeah? Why not?'

'Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt, and your girlfriend knew all about it'.

Dean was backed up against a wooden railing.

'It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, "I can't do this anymore." You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much. And it's all your fault, and little one she tells more to Sam now than she does to you, that's gotta hurt too hasn't it?'.

Dean recoiled as she got more in his face.

'You blew it, Dean! I could have given you what you need'.

'What do I need?'

'Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life'.

'Hold on'.

She stopped, and smiled.

**Hudson house:**

The rattling of the hell hounds became louder, more violent, then stopped suddenly.

'Do you still hear it?' Sam asked.

'No. Is it over?' Evan asked.

A rumbling sound came from a grating by the wall. They all whirled to stare at it; it burst outward, kicking dust into the room.

'It's here!'

**Crossroads:**

The Demon stopped and turned back; Dean was standing beneath the wooden structure, head down.

'You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides. You didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really'.

'Can you bring him back? My dad?'

'Of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise'.

'What about me?'

'I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy. The Winchester boys all reunited and you and Amelie could well, not have a family, she isn't deserving of that much but you could find out all about her'.

She advanced towards him.

'Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus'.

She was now very close to him; he turned and walked farther back.

'You think you could... ' Dean paused as he turned to face her '... throw in a set of steak knives?'

The demon took a few steps forward, 'you know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours...'

She stopped and looked up. Above her head, on the ceiling of the wooden structure, was a Devil's Trap. She glared at him.

'Dean!'

'Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt'.

'Let me out. Now'.

'Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go'.

'I can't break a binding contract'.

'Hmm. And by "can't" you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going...'

'Let's talk about this'.

'Okay, gone'.

He circled around her, pulling out John's Journal.

**Hudson house:**

The barking was growing louder and closer; invisible Hellhounds had now surrounded Sam and Evan.

'No! Back inside the circle!'

Deep claw marks were gouged into the floor in a path toward the circle; they stopped just before the edge.

'Not so smart now puppy' Amelie smirked.

**Crossroads:**

Dean had a rosary in one hand and had the journal open in another.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip. Way down South'.

'Forget Evan. Think of your dad'.

'Regna terrae, cantate Deo...'

Dean continued the exorcism, circling the Demon, who began to flinch and convulse

**Hudson house:**

Sam and Evan were starting to back slowly away from one side of the circle as the wind started to eat away at their protective circle. Amelie was holding the fort with her gun.

Suddenly the circle was broken, 'Circle's broken. Come on!' Amelie ordered.

Sam pulled Evan out of the room and down the hall and Amelie followed, walking backwards so she had her eyes on the hellhounds. Sam and Evan darted into a storeroom and Amelie just made it in time as they slammed the door behind them. Sam and Amelie braced himself against it and the Hellhounds started to pound it down.

**Crossroads:**

'... in potentis Magnife!'

'Wait!' the demon hollered.

**Hudson house:**

The violent pounding stopped; everything went eerily quiet. Sam, Amelie and Evan looked around, panting.

**Crossroads:**

Dean and the Demon were locked in a passionate kiss. She broke it; he stepped back and blinked.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Sealing the deal. Also wanted to see just what Little one actually has'

'I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue. And why do you keep calling Amelie little one?'

The demon laughed at this, 'all in good time sugar, you'll find out soon, Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives'.

'How do I know you're not lying?'

'My word is my bond'.

'Oh, really?'

'It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go'.

Dean stepped back, glanced up at the Devil's Trap. He started to finger the rosary.

'You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one'.

Dean just shrugged.

'You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson's gonna be the first thing that I do'.

Dean smiled, stashed the rosary away before proceeding to climb up and break the protective circle above her head. She stepped out.

'I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew'.

'Knew what?'

'Many things, about Amelie but most importantly, where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing'.

'Shut your mouth, bitch'.

'If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?'

Dean advanced on the demon 'how about I send you back there?'

She suddenly threw her head back; black ichor poured out of her mouth as she screamed. Dean backed up until he was against the wooden structure again. The Demon was gone, and the girl who had hosted it was slumped on the ground, confused.

'What... how did I get here?'

**On the road:**

Dean was driving down a dark road as Sam brooded beside him and Amelie was glaring at Sam.

'Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying' Sam said and directed most of it to Amelie as much as the crossroads demon.

'Come on. That really what you think?'

Sam looked down.

'How could he do it?' Dean said.

Amelie looked away from Sam to smack Dean around the head, 'he did it for you' she said.

'Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that... yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this, and how did you know about his deal Am? Huh?'.

'He told me'

'When?'

'Before he spoke to you'

'Do you know what he said to me then?'

'No'

'How many people do you think Dad saved? Total?' Sam said in the hopes to divert the argument spewing up from the hunter and the demon.

'That's not the point, Sam' Dean said taking the bait.

'Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him'.

'Dean?' Sam said after a brief pause.

'Yeah'.

'When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?' Sam continued nervously.

Dean stared straight ahead, then glanced out of the window. He reached forward and turned the radio on full blast and didn't say a word. Sam flinched and turned to look at Amelie, who was staring at him with a confused expression on her face, like she was seeing something she shouldn't, and it was only just beginning.

**Review? **

**I can't update for a while as exams are coming up, theres 3 next week so in between my other stories and revision I cannot update as often as I'd anticipated.**

**But please review, it will make me profoundly happy :D**


End file.
